Little Omnivore
by KarinMaaka07
Summary: Many people have stated that Kou is basically a Mary-Sue and how the pace of the story is pretty fast. So, I plan on getting rid of this story. Most likely, I will continue it again later one. Just, re-written and junk. Sorry guys! Expect this to be DELETED SOON.
1. Sister

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

**Author's Note: **More side stories. OTL (Oh, if any of you are interested, will any of you will be willing to take 'Wish Upon A Star'? I don't think I'll be able to get to it. Plus, it was really random. Anyone can take it in for their own and continue it however they please. = w =;; Just let me know, 'kay?)

* * *

><p><strong>Sister<strong>

A teenager's head bops up and down, listening to the music, humming every now and then. A comic book in their small hands as a smile creeps it's way onto the owner's face. How happy this person was as they continued to read the comic. 'Who is this person' you might be wondering. This happy-go (timid) person happens to be Yuki Kou. A young fourteen year-old girl, who loves reading KHR. Unfortunately, due to her like of Anime and Manga, people dubbed her to be an Otaku and a complete nerd. Because of that, Yuki never really had any friends.

A sigh escaped the girls lips as she relaxes on her bed, with a dreamy look in her eyes. No matter what the situation it was for the characters, she had always been drawn to them. Even though it wasn't 'healthy', Yuki developed a crush on Tsuna. Sure he even thought of himself as 'useless' and moped about it, Yuki seen how nice he was and his personality was the best in the world. "Too bad the girl he likes is a complete air-head and takes freakin' nine years and a few months for her to realize her damn feelings for the guy." She mumbled, slightly pouting.

Yuki turned over to lay on her side, her pale green eyes look out the window. It was night time, she should have been asleep, but just didn't feel so tired. Her head was filled with questions, why wasn't she born into their world? Why wasn't she apart of their story? Yuki closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. "I wish I was apart of their world. Not like how other people magically appear there like a transfer student or something in those Fan Fictions! B-but maybe in a way that I would even be shocked! Maybe having my memories from here too…I think that would be pretty funny." Yuki softly giggled at the thought. She hadn't seen the shooting star that passed by, odd as how bright it was compared to any other shooting stars.

The girl let out a yawn, finally feeling how tired she had actually been. Yuki got up to put the comic away, her hands still lingering on the book, "It would be cool if I actually had lived there, with them." she whispered to herself. Finally getting to her bed, she turned off the light and snuggled in her blankets. It was rather cold and very strange. May's were normally a little breezy, not cold enough to wrap yourself with five blankets! Yuki let out another sigh of satisfaction, being warmed up in the blankets. Slowly she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Huh? Where am I? It's so dark. Am I covered up with all those blankets again?" Yuki asked herself, trying to look around but couldn't move. It felt like someone was tugging at her. Finally, a white light caught her attention as was out of the darkness. Right in front of her, was a doctor and few nurses, congratulating the unknown woman. Yuki tired to speak but, for some odd reason, she just smiled and giggled loudly. Even the staff were shocked, normally, a new born baby would cry not laugh.<em>

_The nurses cleaned her up with rags and covered her small body with a pink blanket. "Here you go. This is your daughter." The nurse handed Yuki over to the lady, who was smiling and tears in her eyes. Yuki couldn't put her finger on it, but the lady in front of her had some similar traits to someone she knew, now, who was it again? As Yuki was trying to figure out where she had seen them, the nurse snapped her out of her thoughts. "Do you have a name for your daughter?" She asked, having a clipboard in her hands, reading to write it down._

_The woman hummed a bit, thinking for a new name that would suit her daughter. That's when she looked down at the girl's eyes, the baby letting out another giggle. "Kou," The woman said with a smile. "Her name shall be Kou." Her finger brushes 'Kou's cheek. The nurse wrote it down and nodded. _

'_Kou? Wait, that' my name already. Well that's a relief, now I won't have to worry about getting used to another. The only problem was that was my last name. Eh. Oh well.' Yuki-I mean, Kou mentally shrugged at the thought. They were rolling the woman's bed with her still in the ladies arms. 'Hey, where are we going?' She thought to herself. _

_Now in a new room and alone with the woman, the baby looked around. Kou noticed a lot of flowers and chocolates, probably to congratulate the woman to giving birth. Now that she thought about it, Kou was born into a different family, a different place. This would mostly freak some people out but for some odd reason, she couldn't help but feel relaxed in the woman's arms. That's when she noticed a card on one of the chocolates, it said: 'To Lady Hibari, we hope to see your new child grow up healthy.'. Oh, no wonder why she looked familiar. This was Kyoya's mom. _

_Hibari looked at Kou with a sad smile, "I can't believe your father and brother didn't show up." She sighed, looking a bit upset. "Although, it was to be expected, your father is head of Police force, and your brother, well, he didn't want to come. Honestly, those two." Hibari shook her head but smiled. "At least we even out the odds now, Kou-Chan. With you, maybe your father will want to take some time off of his work to spend time with us." She kissed Kou's forehead, still smiling. _

_Kou let out another giggle as Hibari kissed her forehead. 'So…I'm Kyoya's little sister? What. The. Ever. Living. Fuck.' Even though she looked all happy and giddy outside, she was panicking inside. This was a surprise that she never thought would actually happen. Her wish was granted and was now in the KHR world! 'Wait, does this mean I'll have sharp eyes like Kyoya?' Kou looked at her 'mother's eyes, noticing how wide they were, 'Hopefully, my eyes won't be sharp. Please. Don't let them be like that. They'll scare people away. I don't want that.' It's not like she didn't like them completely, she just wanted to try being more social able this time._

_It was now the start of her new life here. Kou was more then happy to be born in their family. Hopefully, she'll get Hibari to be a bit nicer to people…or not._

* * *

><p>Years passed since Kou has been born into the Hibari Family. Of course, her father was far busier then what she had normally would have thought. And as for her mother, well, she had passed away when Kou was only eight years-old. Kyoya was still the same person he was, giving her a few glances and audible grunts. Kou had tried so hard to get to 'play' with him, to make him smile in some way but every time she tried, Kyoya would hit her head with his tonfas. She grumbled to herself, saying that she couldn't believe that their father would give tonfas to him at a young age. But then again, it did make sense as to why he was so good with them in their teenage years.<p>

When Kou looked in the mirror, she had black straight hair that stopped beneath her should blades. And her eyes, oh thank god. They weren't sharp like her father's or Kyoya's. They were wide and oddly, innocent looking, even though she had their signature grey eyes. Kou was 4" 9', short for her age but suited her rather well. And then, there was her body, Kou can't help but look at it oddly. She remembered it was once chucky and had a very light tan. In this body, she was portioned properly, no extra fat anywhere, and her skin was like snow. Kou had laughed at her idiotic pun, which was surely not intended. Yuki was her previous name, which meant snow, and her skin looks like snow. Get it? Ah, her sense of humor was rather dull. That, or since she was shy, she didn't know who to make funny jokes.

Kou thought that there was a possibility that she would end up in Tsuna's class when she was younger to become his friend. But sadly, she was never in any of his classes, it obviously bummed her out but didn't do anything about it. Since they were in the same school, she just wanted to let him know that someone there was someone thinking of him. So when Valentines came around, Kou would get to school a little early and leave a nice 'big' bag for him in his shoe locker. The clear bag was filled with cookies and chocolates, a small card nicely decorated with a signature of 'Secret Admirer'. Although, Kou face palmed herself when she realized that they were in grade school during the time. So Tsuna didn't know what 'Secret Admirer' meant until his mother told him, good thing he kept the bag with goodies with him.

"Now that I think about it," Kou started to braid her hair, one on each side. "Did he even bother to find out who left them for him?" She was so engulfed in her thought that she didn't notice her room door sliding open. Kou finished braiding her hair, it was nice to her, others thought it looked nerdy. But hey, that's how she is.

"Herbivore." A smooth voice called out to her from behind. Kou jumped with a soft shriek that matched Tsuna's and spun around. Her hand on her chest, letting out a sigh of relief. Honestly, Hibari Kyoya wondered if they were truly related, save the appearance, her personality was completely different compared to his own. Then again, he was a Taurus and she was a Gemini. Any way, back to the subject at hand. "It's time to go." Hibari said, leaving a small panicked girl behind him.

"W-Wait a minute! Kyo-nii!" Kou grabbed her school bag, rushing out of her room, following behind Hibari. Said Skylark looked over his shoulder and grunt out in irritation. He didn't even wait for her to get any closer and took off on his motorcycle, leaving behind Kou. When he was out of sigh and ear range, Kou yelled, "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?" She couldn't help but whack her forehead with her school bag. Looks like she has to walk to school, _**again.**_

To say that she was surprised, was just plain out wrong. Hibari would do this practically every morning when their Father wasn't around. Then again, when wasn't he anyways? Kou had thought about the times when he was around, how he would ask her odd questions about crime and discipline. It was odd, her father gave her a shocked expression before returning to his usual poker-face when she would answer him. No matter how many times she told herself to be careful of what she says, Kou had always slipped up. No wonder why her 'Father' gave her odd looks, maybe thinking his daughter was more of a prodigy or something.

She let out a sigh as she walked down the streets. "At least everything is going to what I remember." Kou said softly but pouted. Kou was finally in the same class as Tsuna but never gathered enough courage to go talk to the boy. And then Gokudera showed up, Yamamoto became friends with him, Ryohei kept asking him to join the boxing club, Lambo peed himself in front of everyone, and then her own brother 'joined' them. It was also sad that her brother denied the fact that they were really related. That crushed her heart. "I guess, just because I was born here doesn't really mean that I would be guaranteed to be friends with them." Kou sighed and looked up to the sky. She was sure that she had planned to at least talk to Tsuna! At least in some way!

While walking down the road, Kou couldn't help but feel like she was receiving stares. Maybe they were just looking at what's a head of her? She looked ahead of the road, nope, nothing interesting there. Maybe she should look behind her, just to make sure. Kou turned her head a bit to look over her shoulder and blinked. It was them, oh, she wasn't ready. Forget talking to them, she just wanted to turn her head and run as fast as she could. Before she could even look away, Yamamoto blinked and grinned. "Haha. I know you! You're in our class right? Kou…err?" Yamamoto scratched his cheek sheepishly.

Kou noticed Tsuna looking at Yamamoto in a 'you-forgot?' look, while Gokudera glared at her. "J-Just call me Kou." she said it so soft that they didn't catch it. _'Why am I having such a hard time talking to them? That's all I ever wanted but now I can't even do it! AH! I'm so pathetic!' _Kou mentally cried buckets of tears. Here was her chance and she's screwing up!

"Kou, correct?" A squeaky voice cut into the conversation, all their head's turned to the baby on the cement face. Kou nodded slowly, to scared to even trust her voice. "Hm, you were born on June 13 and have multiple hobbies." Reborn continued as she just blinked, unsure of how he even got that information. "Interesting." He said, holding up a small book. Kou felt her cheeks reddening as she looked down at her bag, only to find it open. "You have very nice writing, it also looks familiar to the writing that Tsuna has on those cards. Oh? What's this?" Reborn mused even more, flipping through the pages.

She was embarrassed beyond belief and couldn't help herself. "H-How did you get that out of my bag?" Kou's voice was still soft but was trying to stop it from shaking. "You shouldn't be going through people's things!" She continued to say, her face was a tomato and she knew it. Kou felt Tsuna's eyes on her, he put one and one together. This wasn't any good.

Reborn closed the book, handing it back to Kou with a smirk on his face. He was messing with her, that little bastard. When Kou finally put the small book in her bag, Reborn let out a soft chuckle, shocking everyone. "Honestly, for him to hide that fact from everyone, you must be pretty useless." Ouch, that stung.

Tsuna's eyes widen when he noticed Kou looking upset, "R-Reborn! You shouldn't go around saying that to people! Look! You made her upset!" Tsuna pointed to Kou, who did look like she was just hit with a million insults put into one.

Reborn just kept looking at Tsuna and shrugged. "But it's true." Ouch, another one to her pride. Kou was slowly backing away, no one was noticing. Maybe she could get away before- "Her name is Hibari Kou. The Disciplinary Leader's little sister." she missed her chance.

It was too quiet for her own liking. When Kou looked back to them, Tsuna looked like he was going to pass out and couldn't scream because he had lost his voice. Yamamoto blinked a few times before going back to his normal laugh, although, it sounded more nervous then anything. And Gokudera, had a few bombs in his hands, smirking. It was the type of 'I'm-going-to-get-back-at-that-bastard-like-this-smirk. She wasn't liking it. Not. One. Bit. When she saw Gokudera's arm pull back to throw the bombs, she let out her own shriek. "Eeeeiiii! D-Don't hurt me!" Kou turned around and ran as if her life depended on it, which, it sort of did.

* * *

><p>That left them all in shock, while Reborn looked at the direction she ran off calmly. "R-Reborn? Is she really related to H-Hibari-San?" He couldn't believe it, the girl ran off as fast as she could. If Hibari was there, he would bite them to death!<p>

Reborn smirked, "Ah but she's completely different from Hibari. Which is why Hibari denies the fact that they're related." Tsuna looked at the road she ran down, feeling a little sad for the girl. She was rejected by her own brother because she didn't have the same blood-thirsty instincts like him.

Yamamoto put his arm around Tsuna, grinning like an idiot. "Haha! Why don't we start talking to her? She's always by herself." He said to Tsuna. Gokudera was cursing again about not wasting time on a girl like her, while Tsuna was actually thinking about the times he had seen her. Yamamoto was right, she was always alone. Tsuna hesitantly nodded, maybe they could become friends, plus, Reborn did say her writing matched those from his 'secret admirer'. As they started to go to school, Reborn pulled down his fedora, his smirk long gone. This is just a new beginning to show the new Sky.

* * *

><p>Kou just kept running to the school, <em>'This wasn't apart of the plan! Reborn didn't have to say such messed up things! This isn't fair! Not at all!' <em>She started to slow down, taking in deep breathes as tears fell from her eyes.

"_This is what you wished for, isn't it?_" A voice spoke. Kou looked around but found the streets empty, frantically looking around still trying to find the source. "_Then, you wish to prove to your 'brother' that you can fight? That you should be given noticed and actually be apart of __**his**__ family?_" The voice spoke again. Kou stopped looking around, her gaze landed on her hands as she brought them up to her face.

She remained silent for a few minutes as she continued to stare at her hands. "Yes, I want to prove Hibari wrong, but I don't want to fight him to make him think otherwise. Wouldn't that be more pointless? He would be even more mad and wouldn't want to be in the same house with me." Kou felt her tears finally stopping.

"_Is that so?_" The voice asked once again. Kou nodded and looked up to the sky, determined. "_Very well. Even so, I shall grant you this power to protect those dear to you._" After the voice spoke, a gust of wind blew pass Kou, making her feel power go through her. Kou feel down on her bottom as she couldn't hold her ground anymore. Her hair came undone as the wind was dying down. "_The power of the Sky and the Night Sky. They both might be the same but they are very different. With this power, you will see what is to happen in the future._" The voice paused for a second, "_Although, you seem to know what is to come already. I shall still grant you this power._" With that said, another wind came by, just a little softer compared to the rough wind earlier.

Kou remained on the floor for a few seconds before grabbing her bag and standing up. She dusted off the dirt from her uniform. A strand of her hair fell on her face, her eyes stared at it in distaste. "Ugh. I braided it for a reason and now my rubber bands break." She looked over her shoulder and shook her head. There was no way she was going back to her house just to get another pair. If she did, she would be late. It doesn't matter if Kou was related to Hibari, he would still beat her…okay, maybe she gets off with a few scrapes and bruises compared to everyone else.

* * *

><p>When she reached the school, Hibari looked over at her. Kou wasn't sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her or not but, did Hibari's eyes just slightly widen? Nah, this was Hibari. Kou shrugged not realizing the other stares she was getting, mostly from the male population of the school. As she made her way to her class, a few students whistled at her and gave her winks. She shuddered at their actions, <em>'Why are they acting like that? Stupid monkeys and their hormones.' <em>Kou thought to herself as they eyed her from head to toe. It was very disturbing that she had walked a bit fast, just to get to her class.

Never, in a million years, had she thought of her class to be a place of sanctuary. Kou had sat down and let her head rest on her desk. "It's only morning but I'm so tried. Just what even is this?" She mumbled to herself. Her eyes traveled to the door as it opened and immediately, covered her head with her arms, feigning that she was asleep. _'Damn it, I forgot that they were in my class. Shit. Fuck. UGGGHHHHHH.' _Kou couldn't help but feel helpless. And using her arms to hide herself? What did she hope? To go invisible? HA.

The said three made their way to their respected desks. After putting their bags on the side, they all looked at each other and nodded. Yamamoto, being the friendly one, went up to Kou without a problem and poked at her head. Tsuna sweat-dropped while Gokudera called him an idiot. Even though Yamamoto's action was innocent, his fan club thought more of it. Kou, reluctantly looked up at Yamamoto, looking like a little girl. "Haha, Morning Hibari-Chan!" He said with a cheerful laugh. Everyone in the class got really quiet when they heard her surname. Kou said something but since it was so soft, Yamamoto didn't catch it. "Eh? Did you say something, Hibari-Chan?" He asked leaning closer to her.

Kou, feeling her personal space being intruded, leaned away as he leaned closer. "J-Just call me K-Kou." Her voice was still soft but it was louder then before. Yamamoto blinked, finally leaving her personal space, laughing his cheerful laugh once again. Kou let out a sigh of relief, her shoulders slightly falling down as she began to relax around the guy. "Was t-there something you needed, Yamamoto-San?" She asked, tilting her head. Did he want something?

Yamamoto took one of the seats near her and sat down on it, right across from her. "Actually, I wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch with me and my friends. You're always alone, right? Why don't you join us?" He asked, going straight to the point.

Kou blinked, glancing over at Tsuna and Gokudera. Obviously Gokudera didn't want her anywhere near them but Tsuna, well, she just couldn't tell. He had a poker-face on the whole time. She looked back at Yamamoto, still unsure but really wanted to. "Are you sure? W-Wouldn't I be a bother?" Kou asked, her brows furrowed. Yamamoto blinked at her question, and shook his head, saying it was alright and it would fun. Kou always remembered him saying 'more the merrier' or something like that. As Yamamoto placed his hand on Kou's head and petted her, all hell broke lose.

The door to the class room swung open so quickly and rough that it might have to be replaced. When everyone turned their eyes to see who was responsible for the damage, all of them shrunk. Killing intent was surrounding Hibari as he walked into the room, with his tonfas in hand. He made his way towards Kou and Yamamoto -who still had his hand on her head. "Herbivore." Hibari glared at Yamamoto, "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Her." His voice was demanding.

Yamamoto didn't know what he did wrong but removed his hand anyways. He held his hands up in a 'surrender' position, feeling sweat roll down his temple. Hibari lifted up his tonfas to hit Yamamoto across the head but Kou got in the way. "D-Don't! He wasn't doing a-anything wrong." Kou kept her ground, refusing to move out of the way. Although, her knees were shaking. Hibari growled in anger but settled to hit Kou on her head instead. Hibari walked out of the room, still feeling anger. Kou, on the other hand, had her hands soothing out the new lump on her head. "He didn't have to go and hit me that hard." She pouted, letting her head make a 'THUNK' noise on her desk once again.

Tsuna went to her side, worried about the lump. "A-Are you okay, Kou-Chan?" Kou wasn't in the right state of mind and forgot who she was talking to at the moment, saying that it was normal to be hit on the head by him. And how it was something she dealt with. "But still, m-maybe we should take you to the nurses room." She shook her head, before Tsuna could insist anymore the Teacher came into the room.

Kou still let her head relax against her desk, _'Stupid Kyoya. Giving me a headache before class. If I get a concussion…well… I get a concussion.' _She grumbled to herself but let the class go on. During class, she felt all of their stares. Sometimes, most of her classmates would look at her and shudder, probably realizing that she was related to the one and only Hibari Kyoya. _'Wait…why was he acting like that anyways? I don't get it. Yamamoto only put his hand on my head. It's not like he was touching my chest or anything.' _She let out a soft sigh, accidentally catching Tsuna's attention. _'He's such a weirdo.' _Kou went back to doodling in her notebook on the side of her notes.

* * *

><p>It was finally lunch time, her headache long gone. Kou had forgotten about the invitation from Yamamoto since she was stretching. "Ah~ That felt nice." she said to herself and yawned, maybe she should take a nap somewhere.<p>

As she was thinking about a spot to take a nap at, Yamamoto came from behind and patted her hair once again. "Oh! Your hair is really soft, Kou-Chan!" He said with a grin. Kou 'ep'ed, turned around to face him with a confused face. "Come on, let's go eat lunch together on the rooftop! Tsuna and Gokudera are already waiting!" Kou nodded numbly. She took out two melon breads, one juice box and one chocolate milk box. Yamamoto looked at the food she had rather confused. She didn't have anything else to eat?

Kou blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Yamamoto-San? Are we going to the rooftop now?" She asked. Yamamoto mouthed and 'Oh!' and began to show her the way to the rooftop while talking about baseball and how fun it is. _'Only he could talk about baseball. I wonder what else he likes, besides Sushi, and Milk. Hmmmm… Maybe the 'game' their playing right now? Well, it __**is**__ something else.' _Kou nodded every now and then, showing that she was listening to him. Well, half listening.

"_There is someone on the rooftop." _The voice was back but speaking in her mind. _'What do you mean? Tsuna and Gokudera should be there, so of course someone's on the rooftop!' _Kou spoke back to the voice as Yamamoto walked up the stairs. _"That is not what I meant. There is someone who will be able to tell the difference from when they met you to who you are now." _The voice tried to rush as they were getting closer to the roof. _'Still not following what you're trying to say.'_ Kou couldn't feel any more dumb and sorry for the voice as it became more rushed. _"They will notice that your power has awakened. It is your decision to tell them about the 'Sky' powers you have."_ Kou let out a soft 'Oooohhh', finally understanding what the voice was talking about. But who was the person?

Yamamoto opened the door to the rooftop, pulling her out since she seemed hesitant. "Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera! We're here!" He smiled at his two friends as he continued to pull the small girl towards them. She was stuttering a few incoherent words about something random and her balance.

Gokudera glared at the girl, who hid herself behind Yamamoto. "Tch. Why did you invite her here, Baseball idiot." he growled at her as she took a peek from behind said 'idiot'.

Yamamoto pushed her lightly to the others and had her sit down besides Tsuna. "Aw C'mon! The more the merrier! Right, Tsuna?" He grinned, sitting in between Gokudera and Kou.

Tsuna, who wanted to avoid a violent conversation to happen between Yamamoto and Gokudera, just nodded. "A-Ah! It's okay, Gokudera-Kun." Tsuna picked up his lunch box and smiled slightly, "L-let's just enjoy our lunches." He said. Gokudera listened to Tsuna and began to eat his sandwich. Tsuna saw from the corner of his eye that Kou was fidgeting a bit before opening one of the Melon bags. "Is that all you're having for lunch, Kou-Chan?" She took a small bite and nodded. Explaining that she left in a hurry to get to school. "Eh? D-Doesn't Hibari-San have a motorcycle? Why doesn't he give you a ride to school?" He asked.

Kou only pouted as she looked at the bread in her hands. "Kyoya-Nii always messes with me. One second he offers to give me a ride to school and the next he leaves without me." She sighed at the thought of this morning and shook her head in displeasure.

"That's sad to hear." Reborn popped out of nowhere, munching out on Tsuna's lunch. Tsuna was trying to get Reborn to stop eating his lunch but was rewarded with a kick to the face. Kou winced at the action and asked Tsuna if he was alright. "Forget about him. I have something to ask you." She helped Tsuna sit back up as he rubbed his abused cheek. Kou didn't realize that she had been staring at the bruise for a while. Automatically she pulled out a bandage, lifting Tsuna's hand out of the way, and put it on. Tsuna blinked as he seen her small smile. When Kou looked back at Reborn, she had expected the baby to have his green gun out, but he was just staring at her. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off. "You're different from this morning." It was a statement, not a question. Although, she tilted her heard, confused still.

"Reborn-San, I don't understand. This morning you said she was useless." Ouch. "But now you're saying something is different about her?" Gokudera looked at Reborn confused, glancing back at Kou from time to time.

Reborn kept staring at Kou with his black oxy eyes. It freaked her out since he wasn't blinking. "Right after you left us, something happened." Reborn made Leon turn into his trade-mark gun, holding it up to her. "Explain." his voice cold, it sent shivers down her spine.

"U-Uh…" Kou felt nervous as all their eyes were on her, she took a deep breath, ready to speak. "'foresight'youknowtoseewhat'stohappenandwhatshouldn'." She took in another deep breath. Kou had said everything so fast that it sounded like gibberish. When she heard the gun being taken off of safety mode, she assumed that she would have to repeat everything, _slowly_. Kou let her hand go through her raven hair and closed her eyes. "A-After I had ran away from you guys, I heard this voice talking to me about 'Sky' powers. A-And told me that it would grant me tem and also something you would call 'foresight', you know, what's suppose to happened and whatnot. After the wind, I felt like something warm went through me and I feel different." After she had re-said everything, it became quiet.

Reborn had Leon turn back to normal and let him make himself comfortable on his Fedora. "I see. Then why don't you join Tsuna's family? Well could use your 'foresight'." Reborn said happily, even though he was deeply thinking about it.

Both Tsuna and Kou thought, _'You just want to use Kou-Chan/Me!' _Tsuna shook his head vigorously. "What? Reborn! Stop bringing innocent people into this!" He yelled, but once again, was kicked to the face.

"Dame-Tsuna, if she does has this ability to see what was to happen, then people will be after her for their own purposes. It will help us in the future, plus, Hibari wouldn't like it if you let his little sister be an open target to other Mafia Families and do nothing about it." That was true. If Kou didn't join Vongola, other families would be after her.

Tsuna slumped down, upset that he brought another person to this whole mess. Kou patted Tsuna's shoulders, giving him a small smile. "S-Sorry about this. I'll try to stay out of trouble." She said, giving him another pat.

He nodded absent mindedly. "Ah!" Tsuna looked right at Kou but felt nervous, "W-were you the one who sent me those Valentines Chocolates and Cookies?" Tsuna tilted his head, a light blush on his cheeks. "I was just w-wondering…" His voice trailed off as he scratched his cheeks shyly.

Kou felt her face turn red. She played with the hem of her skirt, trying to avoid his stares. "…Y-Yes… I was the one who left them for you. I never r-really had any classes with you, b-but you seemed like a very nice guy. When Valentines came around, I-I would leave them in your shoe locker. I hope they weren't too bad…" Even her voice trailed off. She felt like she was going to faint because of the blood rush to her head.

Before any of them could answer, Hibari kicked open the door, causing everyone (Tsuna and Kou) to jump. He stalked up to them, grabbing Kou's lunch and her arm, pulling her up easily and away from the group. Even Kou couldn't comprehend what was going through his mind as he pulled her away from the group.

Hibari slammed the door, leaving three confused and shocked teens and one smirking baby. "It seems that Hibari is over-protective of his little sister." His smirk grew, "This is interesting."

And so began the real adventure of an additional Sky.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it sucks but ugghhhhhh<strong>

**Can't help myself. But seriously, if anyone want to take that story, message me, okay? **

**Kay~**

**O u O /**


	2. SideLines

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

**Author's Note: **Does anyone want to Adopt 'Wish Upon A Star'? ; v ;

* * *

><p><strong>Side-Lines<strong>

Kou buried her face into her pillow, pouting at what had happened earlier that day. Kyoya dragged her from the rooftop to the Reception Room to eat lunch with him in the most awkwardness silence she has ever been in. Sure, it was nice that he had actually 'forgotten' his rule of not eating with 'herbivores' just for the day, but what made her mad was when Kusakabe didn't know who she was!

She groaned in irritation, "I can't believe that Kyoya didn't even tell Kusakabe-San who I was. I mean, _REALLY?_" Kou's out-burst was muffled by her pillow, thankfully. When Kou bluntly told him who she was, Kyoya threw a tonfa at her head. Talk about having great aim, she ended up having another headache because of the force he put on it. Of course, when she was going to go back to class, Kyoya had told Kusakabe to bring her belongings along with possible homework from her last class. Why? Because he didn't want her to return back to class. Both Kou and Kusakabe looked at him as he grew another head. Unfortunately, Kou didn't recover as fast as Kusakabe and was rewarded with another tonfa to the head.

Kou turned over to her back, staring at the ceiling, remembering Tsuna's and his friends faces when they saw her being dragged again to his motorcycle. She shuddered at the thought of just going on another bike ride with him. Next time, she'll leave her will just in case she'll die from some sort of impact or if Kyoya would find it funny to let her go while riding off somewhere. Never ever again will she ride with him. Kou would rather walk or run to school. Obviously, she would still like to keep living and see the future.

'_The future, huh..?'_ Kou kept staring at the ceiling, her thoughts now surrounding what was to happen. _'That's right, Reborn said that I could be apart of their Family. ..Will Kyoya be alright with that? Then again, it isn't his decision…it's mine.' _She sighed and rolled over once again, only to fall on the floor. "OW!" Kou cried out, the impact was not that bad, but it still hurt. She rubbed her nose, wincing every now and then.

Hibari opened her room door and stared at her. "Herbivore," Kou flinched, turning around slowly. "You're disrupting the peace." He brought his tonfas as his stare became into a glare. "I'll bite you to death." After that, he lunged at her.

Kou's eyes widen in fear as Hibari came closer, the only thing she could do was- "EEEEIIIII!" scream her heart out. As she screamed, she closed her eyes tightly and made herself lay on the floor to dodge the oncoming attack. Unaware to the said girl, she brought up her right leg as Hibari was over her, making direct contact to his stomach. It was like watching a juggler juggle things with his feet, since Kou kept kicking Hibari in the stomach/back, making him go higher kick after kick. That's when she did the most unbelievable thing. Still having her eyes closed, she lifted herself off the floor and did a spin kick.

She had, somehow, sent Hibari out of her window. Finally, not feeling the presence of her older brother near her, Kou peeked open one of her eyes, finding the room empty. "…Kyoya…?" She carefully looked out the window, seeing her brother seething in humiliation and frustration. He growled at her, pulling himself off the ground. Once she seen the look in his eyes, she said her prayers. Instead of taking the punishment like a 'noble' person, Kou high tailed it out of there, screaming.

Kou didn't know how many times she ran passed by Tsuna's house or how many times she went around the same shopping centre. The only reason why she hadn't stopped running was because Hibari was right on her tail, releasing a deadly aura. _'OH DEAR GOD! I'M GOING TO DIE BY MY BROTHERS HANDS! DAMN IT!'_ Kou cried buckets of tears as she felt herself getting tired by the second. Would this be considered training? No? Yes? Good. Because she doesn't want to be a pansy so much, although, when it comes to Kyoya, it's fine to run like no tomorrow. Hence, they were running for hours.

* * *

><p>It had been more over then two weeks since Tsuna and his friends realized that she was, indeed, Hibari's little sister. It had taken about one week for her <em>dear brother<em> to stop chasing her around the school. And it took the first three days for Tsuna's group to forget that she can 'see' the future. So in other words, "I'm just another side Character with no reason to be here other than to support them in the damn kitchen." Kou grumbled to herself. They forgot. **THEY BLOODY FUCKING FORGOT! **Now what is she going to do? From what her memory serves her, Mukuro should be showing up soon but there were fillers still. The thing is, she forgot more then half of them, along with the fact that she rarely went out. "HOW DID I FORGET THAT INFORMATION? WHAT KIND OF A FAN AM I?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Kou was alone at her home so it didn't matter how loud she was. Her father was still at work -like always- and Kyoya was still at school, patrolling.

Kou, out of frustration, punched her wall but soon regretted it. There was now a hole in her wall. A hole. She could only stare at it in shock, last time she checked, she wasn't strong. At least, not strong enough to actually make a hole in the wall. "…" That's when she realizes something, "I have a whole in the wall…" And, "…Dad and Kyoya are going to kill me for this…" She could feel shivers go up and down her spine, giving her goose-bumps. Kou let her hands go through her hair, basically crying for mercy if they do kill her.

She looked back at the hole, a brow raised still confused. "But seriously, h-how did I manage to get strong? I'm pathetically weak! This makes no sense!" Kou looked at her hands, feeling the need to face-palm or slap some sense into herself.

"_That is because your power was awaken." _The voice came back, making Kou jump a few feet in the air. _"Or do you not remember?" _It asked.

"Uh.. You see…" Kou blinked a few times, she did forget about these so called 'powers' being 'awoken'. "…So…you're telling me that since my 'power' was awaken, I'm a lot stronger now?" She asked in return. Kou heard a soft 'yes' coming from the voice and nodded, humming in thought. "Exactly how strong am I? Am I strong like Tsuna? Or Kyoya?" Kou could feel her heart racing, if she was at least as strong as them, maybe she could help them!

The voice was silent for a while, as if it was trying to coming up with the right words. _"Neither of them." _it said, making Kou say 'huh?' in confusion. _"You are not as strong as either Tsunayoshi or Hibari." _Kou felt disappointed, so much for helping them out. _"…You are stronger then any of them combined," _Kou's eyes widen immediately, What? _"During the two weeks you had awaken your power, it grew. Even now as we are speaking, your power is still growing. Your strength right now can be compared to the Varia combined." _The voice explained, Kou felt like she was going to faint. She was _**that**_ strong? From what she knows, Tsuna and his friends still have a long way to go. If she was strong as the Varia Combined, she could wipe the floor with their faces! _"Only you can decided what you will do with that power. Your decision alone." _Kou noticed the voice was getting softer, as if it was fading away. As if the voice heard her thoughts, it let out an uncharacteristic chuckle. _"It was a pleasure speaking to you. Good luck with the future outcomes, Over-Seer." _With that said, the voice disappeared.

Kou pondered about it even more, "So…that was the last time I would talk to the voice? Wish I could have gotten the name, it knew mine." She pouted slightly before it being lifted into a smile. "Over-Seer? That kind of sounds like a cool code-name or something." Kou grinned at the thought. Well, at least now she wouldn't be just a random side-character. Sort of. She still doesn't have her set place in the plot. "I guess I'll just make myself one then." Kou kept grinning, until she heard the front door open to their house. _'…Hopefully, I'll survive this beating.' _She thought to herself and did another prayer.

Sure enough, Hibari came into her room, finding her near her window with a scared look on her face and shoes in her hands. A brow raised, he looked at the wall, noticing a perfectly round and big hole. His eye twitched in annoyance. When he looked back at the window, she was long gone. _'That herbivore will destroy this house.' _Hibari growled before taking out his cell phone. For now, he'll focus on fixing that hole, his father wouldn't believe that his youngest one was the cause of it. After 'talking' to the manager of a repair group, Hibari closed his phone and walked closer to the wall for further inspection. It seemed as if a small wrecking ball was shot at her wall. The only logical way of coming up with a solution would be if _she_ were the one who did it. He scoffed, that couldn't be possible. She was a herbivore after all, no one could possible get strong within a mere few weeks. His eyes looked away from the wall, then again, the other herbivore was getting stronger every other day too. Before he could come up with anymore ideas, the door bell rang, making Hibari grunt as he went to the front door.

* * *

><p>All the while, somewhere far away from the Hibari Residence.<p>

Kou was walking around aimlessly, her hands swing a little on her sides as she continues to walk around. Surprisingly, she wore something normal but 'cute'. Kou was wearing a long green V-neck sweater that ended mid-thigh, a white shirt underneath (although, you couldn't really see it because of the sweater), and black tights that ended above her ankles, with matching green slip-on shoes. Kou decided to have her hair down since she wasn't going to school, with a hum, she walked towards the arcade. Her grey eyes stopped at the crane game that had plushies in them. Wide eyed because of the cuteness, she made her way to it and looked around for the more plausible ones to get out with out a problem. There were only two that could get out easily, even though the crane-games were more of a cheating system itself.

She put in a few coins in the game, the time started immediately. As fast as she could with the time, Kou managed to get the two small plushies within the time limit. She was rather happy with herself, Kou had successfully managed to get a plushy of a Baby Lioness and a Baby Black Panther. They were rather adorable.

Kou hummed to herself as she held onto her new dolls close to her, a slight blush to her cheeks. She kept walking around until she heard someone familiar. Kou walked closer to the area, finding Reborn talking to a cashier and the cashier asking about his 'mother'. _'This doesn't look like it's going to end well.' _Kou thought to herself and blinked. "Reborn?" She called out, hoping that would make the infant put his gun down. Reborn turned around, still having the gun pointing towards the poor cashier lady. Kou blinked, Reborn kept staring, she blinked again and found him smirking.

* * *

><p>After paying the rest for Reborn's coffee, she was about to go back home. But Reborn 'insisted' that she should come over so he could pay her back. Poor Kou couldn't say no as he made it clear that no one would get away from him. So, to save the humiliation of being dragged away by yet another strong person, Kou simply followed Reborn to Tsuna's house. Kou was shy about going upstairs, couldn't she just wait for Reborn to come back down instead? Reborn gave her a look, guess not.<p>

As Reborn walked into the room, Kou's ears were greeted with Tsuna's shout of 'Reborn! Where have you been?' She could only squeeze the plushies in her hands. "I was buying some coffee but then realized that I had left my wallet at home." Reborn jumped onto the desk before looking back at the door, motioning Kou to come in. "Kou was kind enough to buy me my coffee. I told her that I would repay her and said to follow me back here." Kou had walked in the room, giving Tsuna a shy 'hello'. Reborn motioned her to take a seat, which she did slowly.

Tsuna blinked in surprised, "Kou-Chan, what do you have in y-your hands?" he pointed to the dolls in her hands. They looked rather real and it freaked him out. Who would be crazy enough to carry them?

Kou looked down at her hands, and giggled. Cuddling the two plushies in her hands. "I won these two in a crane-game. Don't they look adorable? I never seen such real-life looking plushies before." She giggled again as she place both of them on the edge of his small table. Making it seem as if they were on their legs and peering over the edge.

"O-Oh. I didn't know they were plushies. They do look l-life like." Tsuna scratched the back of his head, letting out a nervous laugh. He didn't know what else to say. When he looked at Kou, he noticed she was looking around his room. As if she thought his room like an exhibit of some sort, she even nodded when she seen a few things here and there. Not like how his mother would tell him that he should be ashamed about letting his friends in when his room was a clear mess. His thoughts stopped when he noticed that she had her eyes on something. Tsuna noticed the blush on her cheeks as she kept staring at something that was obviously out of sight of him.

Kou picked up an old card and kept staring at it. She could feel her face turn red as the blood rushed to her face. "Y-You kept all the cards I sent you?" She asked in a disbelieving voice. When Kou looked at Tsuna, he was also red, trying to find the right words for it.

Of course, he couldn't come up with some in time as his mother came inside. Nana smiled brightly, not only did she over hear that, she finally knows who really like Tsuna! "Oh my! Such a beautiful young girl!" Nana cooed, after placing the tray down on the small table, she bowed very low. "I'm so happy that Tsuna has a nice girlfriend like yourself. I'm sorry that he's no-good but maybe with you around, he'll shape up into a wonderful man!" She continued.

Kou realized what was going to happen and there was no way in hell she was going to shoot herself with a dying will bullet. "T-Thank you, Sawada-San but Tsuna and I are only friends." Nana sat up pouting at what she had said and how she called her. Of course, Nana told her to call her 'Nana' or 'Mama' like everyone else. Kou nodded and smiled, "Besides, Nana-San, Tsuna is already a wonderful person. He doesn't need to have a girlfriend to change him. He perfect the way he is, with all the flaws he already has." Kou said with a bright smile.

Tsuna could only stare at what was going on. His mind was spinning as her words replayed in his head. Nana, on the other hand, squealed softly and pulled Kou into a hug. "Tsu-Kun! You should defiantly go out with her! She's perfect!" Nana rubbed her cheek against Kou's, squealing softly.

Kou couldn't help but giggle softly at how Nana was showing her reaction. _'Hopefully, Reborn won't pull out that gun and have me shoot myself.' _She thought to herself as she let Nana to continue hugging her. _'I miss this a lot. I wish mom was still around.' _Kou's eyes showed a bit of sadness but reverted back to being happy. This went unnoticed by Reborn and Tsuna.

Nana pulled away from Kou, still wearing that bright smile on her face. "I also heard that you were the one who sent those Valentine gifts to Tsu-Kun!" She said cheerfully, making Kou blush. So she was listening to everything, how uncharacteristic. Nana face towards Tsuna, still smiling. "It seems as if Tsu-Kun has to do a lot of shopping for white day to make up for all those years of not giving Kou-Chan any!" Tsuna's mouth dropped as Kou looked at Nana a bit in shock.

Immediately, Kou shook her head vigorously. "N-No! It's alright! He doesn't have to get me anything! Besides, I had a-always sent them as a 'secret admirer' so I-I don't think it counts to receive something for White Day!" Kou knew her face was still red as she played with the ends of her hair. "But, T-Thank you for the thought. That's more then enough." Kou's voice was soft but sincere. She never really had someone think of such a thing for her since her mother passed away.

Nana could only pout, "Are you sure?" She asked. When Kou gave her a shy nod, Nana smiled again. "Alright." Nana looked over at Tsuna, who had been silent the whole time. "Tsu-Kun, make sure that she has a nice time here. I want to make sure she keeps coming by." She said as if Kou wasn't even there. Without letting them say anything, Nana walked out of the room with a huge smile.

The room remained silent for a few seconds until Kou let out a nervous laugh. "Your mom seems really nice." She said as she now played with one of the tails of the plushies in front of her.

Tsuna opened his mouth to say something but Reborn jumped onto the table, having his hand in front of Kou with the money. "Here you go, Kou." Kou lifted her hand up to his as he let his small hand open up, letting the bit of money fall onto her hand. As Kou was pulling it away in her wallet, she had noticed Reborn smirking. "How about we play a game?" There was a glint in his eye that made her shiver. She didn't even get to refuse as he took out a gun. Tsuna shrieked as he had seen Reborn pull out the weapon. "It's called Russian Roulette." Reborn pulled the trigger, there was a '_BANG' _noise. But instead of a bullet, there was a party favor sticking out of it. "We can use this. As I said, this is a game so no real bullets will be used." His voice sounded reassuring to the two of them.

Of course, Kou knew already that wasn't the case. "I-I'm not really sure about this. Russian Roulette is about luck, right?" Reborn gave her an nod as Tsuna blinked, wondering how she knew. "My luck isn't really the best, so I'm sure that I'll lose." She scratched her cheek sheepishly, letting out a nervous chuckle.

Tsuna tilted his head, giving her a small smile. "Well, Reborn said that we would be using a party favor, s-so there's no harm in just playing one round, right?" He said, trying to encourage her to play the game with him.

Kou could only stare at Tsuna, _'Tsuna, I like you a lot but sometimes, even you can be dense when Reborn is planning something.' _Her thoughts came to an end as she sighed. "A-Alright, I guess I'll play the game. But who goes first?" She tilted her head a brow raise. _'Oh dear god. Please don't let it be me! I don't even know if I have any regrets!' _Kou mentally cried rivers as her mind kept coming up blank, but there was one thing she wanted to do but knew she couldn't gather enough courage to do so.

Reborn turned the pistol to her, so she could grab it. "Ladies first!" He said with a smile. A smile. Shit. You know something is going to happen when he smiles like that. Involuntary, Kou shook a bit, knowing that she couldn't escape this embarrassing fate.

As she grabbed the gun, Kou had glanced at Tsuna and then back at the gun. Slowly she put the gun a few inches away from her forehead. Said girl let out a very nervous laugh, "I-It kind of feels scary." She said with a slight smile. This was the only way she'll ever get close to a gun, especially _this_ close. "Well, h-here goes nothing." Kou noticed Tsuna closing his eyes and plugging his ears with his fingers. A small smile painted on his face as he truly thought this was merely a game. Kou closed her eyes, her finger slowly pressing down the trigger. Before the trigger was pulled completely down, Kou moved her head to the side. "I-I can't do it!" She yelled, pulling the trigger.

There was a loud bang, making Tsuna open his eyes quickly. Kou was still sitting down but had her eyes locked onto something on the wall. When Tsuna looked to see what she was staring at, he could feel the color on his face disappear and mouth dropping. "T-THERE WAS A REAL BULLET IN THERE?" Tsuna shrieked.

Kou just dropped the gun, slowly looking over to Tsuna and Reborn. Her eyes were wide, tears threatening to fall because of the fear she had just went through. "I-I-I-I-" Kou couldn't help but pass out from shock. Even when she passed out, she was able to hear Tsuna yelling her name and then yelling at Reborn.

Reborn on the other hand, could only stare at his dame-student as if he had done nothing wrong. All he wanted to see was what type of flame she had. That wasn't so bad right? Since he didn't get what he wanted done, he just smiled at Tsuna before leaving the room. "You should take her back to her house. I don't think Kou will wake up any time soon." He said and left Tsuna there, practically pulling his hair out of his head.

* * *

><p>Kou shifted on her bed as her eyes slowly opened. "Eh..?" She yawned softly and stretched out like a cat. "When did I get home?" She asked herself, looking around her room, hoping that it would give her some kind of answer. Kou couldn't help but feel happy and giddy, as if she did something she had wanted to do her whole <em>life!<em> _'But did I even do anything remotely close to that?'_ Kou pondered about it but came up empty handed. With a shrug, she grinned. "Well what ever. I'll find out sooner or later." She said to herself, rather amused.

It had seem that she had forgotten someone. Her _lovely dearest, _brother came into her room, glaring at her. "…." Hibari continued to glare at her. Said Kou could only stare back as she sat on her bed with a confused and fear look in her eyes. Skylark didn't even bother to say his infamous line and charged at her. Throughout the whole town, they could hear the most scariest scream they have ever heard in their entire life.

* * *

><p><em>Since Reborn had left, Tsuna decided to take Kou home. It took a while for him to actually go down the stairs with her in his arms carefully. He didn't want to trip and end up hurting her in the process. After all, Tsuna wasn't sure if Hibari would do something to him if something had happened to his little sister.<em>

_A soft sigh escaped the brunette's lips as he managed to put Kou on his back. Surprisingly, she wasn't that heavy compared to normal girls. 'Was she eating correctly?' He wondered but dismissed it. 'Of course she is, besides, Hibari is always eating the best food so that means she is too!' The thought was to reassure him but it didn't completely. _

_As he walked down the streets, Kou's grip around his neck slightly tighten. It wasn't tight enough to choke him, just enough to make it seem like a nice hug from the back. Tsuna blushed at her movement. He hasn't been this close to a girl before, even though, he has been talking to Kyoko more. It still doesn't compared to this! _

_Tsuna wondered if she was awake, since she had placed her chin on his shoulder, letting a bit of her hair entangle with his. "U-Umm, Kou-Chan? Are you a-awake?" He asked, slightly moving his head to look at her. _

_Kou groaned a bit but still had her eyes closed. There was silence. Tsuna felt himself sweat-drop. Reborn did say that she wouldn't wake up for a while. "…ove you…" Kou suddenly said. Tsuna had stopped and looked at her to make sure she was awake but still found her asleep. He blinked, wondering what she had said. He waited and waited until she had said it again. "..love…you…" Kou had a soft smile after she had said that._

_Tsuna's face turned a deep red. Was she confessing to him? 'No, that couldn't be! S-She's sleep talking! Kou must like someone else!' He nodded his head vigorously. But then his mind began to wonder off, did she really like someone in the school? Does Hibari know of it? Well, that was an obvious answer, considering that there hasn't been anyone beaten so badly by said perfect. _

_If there was someone like that, then people would have spoken about it non-stop already or there would have already been some kind of rumors. Tsuna slightly shrugged to himself. The words could have been used in a different manner, depends on who she was saying them to in her dreams. _

_The brunette shifted his weight onto his other foot, feeling uncomfortable. He had been standing outside of her house for a few minutes now and still couldn't gather enough courage to ring the door bell. But he had to if he wanted Kou to rest more comfortably. Before he could even must anything, he felt the weight on his back lighten. Tsuna turned around to find himself face to face with Hibari. _

_Skylark just stared at Tsuna as he placed Kou over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. "Herbivore, leave now or I'll bite you to death." Hibari didn't need to repeat himself as Tsuna 'HIEE'd' and ran away at full speed. Hibari opened the door to the house and made his way to Kou's bedroom. He had nonchalantly, tossed her on the bed. There was a slight groan of discomfort but slowly faded away as Kou just turned around, finding a comfortable position on her bed. _

_Hibari scoffed at how carefree she was and exited her room. 'What was she doing with that Herbivore?' The question popped into his head. He momentarily stopped before entering his own room. "Why should I even care?" He asked himself as he got comfortable on his bed. Taking out a book, he started to read where he last left off. Minutes went by as he calmly put the book away, got off of his bed, and went into Kou's bedroom._

_He had expected her to still be asleep but food her wide awake and looking at him very confused. 'It's this herbivore's fault that I'm feeling like this.' Hibari stated to himself. He was irritated since he couldn't get a direct answer as to why she was with Tsuna and to why he was carrying her home. It annoyed him to see the slight blush on the brunette's cheeks when he had held onto Kou. Hibari didn't know why he felt so angered about those two being close to each other. All he knew was that he was pissed. And what better way to take out this frustration then to beat up Kou? _

_It was if Kou had read his mind and feared the worse. Oh joy. She'll be feeling the pain for a good few days. They remained silent for a while before he charged at her. Even Hibari had to admit, her scream did make his ears hurt. But hey! More of a reason for him to keep attacking her. She was, after all, disturbing the peace._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating in a long time guys. I was taking a break from FF. = w =;;<strong>

**Sjdfkjasdf**

**But don't worry, I'll do my best to continue making these stories! Thank you, Ynnah for your long Review. I really do try to have all the characters interact but I'm still pretty bad at that. So I'll try harder for the next chapter!**


	3. Poison Cooking, Bianchi!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

**Author's Note: **To let all my readers know, I'll be naming the chapters the same as the chapters as KHR. Not unless I want to change them or something. = 3=; I'm being less creative and just lazy. |||OTL

* * *

><p><strong>Poison Cooking, Bianchi!<strong>

It was another hot day in Namimori and Kou wasn't taking it so well. "Why is it so damn hot..?" She grumbled to herself as she walked down the streets. Usually, she would be against wearing a Sunday dress. But it was too hot for her to complain. It was something that didn't bother her too much, not unless someone flipped her dress. If someone dared to do that, she would flip _them_ over a building and see how they like it.

A little over-board. Okay, that was an extreme over-board, perhaps the blood lust is finally kicking in after all these years? _'Hopefully not. I don't want people to be scared of me. And I defiantly don't want Kyoya to come attacking me randomly.' _Kou sighed, just imagining it tired her out.

"K-Kou-Chan?" A familiar voice brought her out of the little disappear she was in. Kou looked over at the person who called her. "Is t-that really you?" It was Tsuna. Was that a tint of blush on his cheeks? Oh, how adorable. Kou smiled and nodded, she couldn't open her mouth. If she did, she would have squealed.

'_Calm down, take a deep breath. In…out.'_ She chanted to herself. After a few seconds, she was finally back to normal. "Tsuna-Kun, were you out running an errand too?" Kou looked at the bag in his hands, stating the obvious. Then again, practically everyone did that…or repeated everything for emphasis.

Tsuna slightly raised his bag and smiled shyly, "I suppose you can say that." He used his arm to wipe the sweat away, looking up at the sky. "It's so hot today." he let out a sigh.

Kou took out a small handkerchief from her pocket, took a step towards Tsuna and wiped away some of his sweat. "I take it that you're not a huge fan of this heat either." She smiled softly as her hand retreated from his face. "Oh!" Kou went through the bag she was carrying. It was mostly filled with sweets and drinks. "I have something to drink, if you want some." Before Tsuna could give her an answer, a ring came from behind them.

Both turned around and saw a young lady on a bike coming their way. Kou could only make noises in her head. She knew who this was and knew exactly what was going to happen. The raven headed girl looked over at Tsuna and sweat-dropped. It was obvious what was going through his mind. "Please have it, if you like." Kou snapped out it and looked ahead. The only thing she saw was a can of soda right before her eyes. As the lady left, both cans hit the teenager's foreheads and fell to the floor.

Unlike Tsuna, Kou rubbed her forehead before crouching down to pick up the opened can. "Man, I looked like a complete loser." She said aloud. Tsuna's loud yell made her look down at his drink. Compared to the anime and manga…it looked way more gross. Seriously…purple gunk and fume? That was just horrible. Kou looked at her can to make sure it wasn't like that and to her surprise, it was just normal. _'Then again, why would she want to kill me? Other besides the fact that I'm Tsuna's friend.'_ She blinked and shrugged it off.

Tsuna was freaking out about the bird. "Reborn!" He suddenly said. Without forewarning, he grabbed Kou's hand and began running down the streets. Pulling a complete confused girl, "Reborn must know what's going on!" Was the only thing he said that actually made sense as he began to yell more random things.

* * *

><p>When they went inside the house, Tsuna continued to yell as he ran up the stairs. <em>'Sometimes I wonder how he manages to keep his voice. I know I can't yell like that.'<em> Kou thought to herself as she took off her shoes and followed Tsuna afterward. She looked around lazily, wondering if the kids were hiding from her. With another shrug, she made her way into Tsuna's room.

As soon as she stepped into his room, her eyes landed on Reborn. It was rather disgusting but Kou kept a blank expression. "DO YOU EMIT TREE SAP?" Tsuna yelled, his mouth open also in disgust. She couldn't help but stifle a giggle at that.

Reborn only kept his smirk, happy that he managed to make Tsuna feel uneasy about the beetles. "These guys collect information for me. With that, I was able to know that Bianchi is in town." Tsuna blinked and tilted his head. Who was Bianchi? He wondered. "Bianchi is a former fellow Hitman." he explained.

Kou placed her shopping bag down on his table and snuck out of his room. Right when she was at the steps, the door bell rang. Clearly, she could hear someone say 'Pizza delivery~'. Tsuna gave Kou a questioning look and she blinked. "I guess your mom isn't home, Tsuna-Kun. Should we answer it?" She asked, even though she knew he would answer it anyways.

Tsuna nodded and went down the stairs, Kou following him too just in case. "Huh, I wonder where mom had went." He said aloud, wouldn't his mother have at least left a note to tell him? Oh well. Can't cry over spilled milk. Once he opened the door, his mouth dropped. "You-! YOU'RE THAT GIRL FROM EARILER!" He yelled again.

Bianchi had put on a gas mask and opened the pizza box. Tsuna placed a hand on his throat, already feeling the symptoms of the gas. Kou on the other hand, covered her nose and mouth. Before Kou could move from her spot, gun shots filled the air. The pizza box fell over dramatically slow and it made Kou wonder why, exactly, were there still anime-ish things in this world. Despite it being funny from time to time.

Even when the whole one-sided drama began to unfold in front of Kou, she remained silent. Should she say something? Nah, everything was going to what she remembered, so why bother right now? Besides, she didn't want any of Bianchi's poison cooking planted on her face. So she just watch and sweat-dropped at Binachi's thoughts. _'…Why do people here have a very odd way of thinking and why don't the neighbors say anything?' _Was the only thing that ran through her mind.

Tsuna was pulling his hair out at the moment. "Do you even know the meaning of the words you just said?" Once again, Kou snapped out of her daze and looked at Tsuna and Reborn. Tsuna had red cheeks as Reborn looked smug. Possibly proud to know that he had just confessed how many girls he 'went out' with. "A-Anyway, do something! She's targeting my life!" Tsuna pleaded.

Reborn magically had a cup in his hands and took a sip. "Tsuna…Humans are creatures that will die one day." He said with a straight face.

Tsuna looked pale before freaking out again, "DON'T BE ENLIGHTENED ALL OF A SUDDEN!" Kou could only sweat-drop at these two. Why was she here again? Oh, right. Tsuna, somehow, dragged her here just to talk to Reborn. Question is, just why hasn't she left? Oh…it was to see if she would make a difference in the story plot sooner then later.

"Um…" Kou finally decided it was high time that she made her presence known. Tsuna jumped, completely forgetting that she was right behind him. Kou felt rather upset that she was easily forgotten, even though she had expected it to happen at some point. "That was an interesting Pizza delivery." So instead, she acted oblivious, just like the other girls. It was the safest option for now. "Ah!" Kou looked surprised as she looked at the clock and ran upstairs to grab her bag. It didn't take long for her to come back down with it in her hand. "Sorry for intruding, Tsuna-Kun. I have to get home before Kyo-Nii gets mad." Kou put her shoes on in a rush and opened the door. She slightly looked over her shoulder and gave him a small smile, "I'll see you tomorrow at school." with that said, she left his house and ran back to her home.

It wasn't a complete lie. If she hadn't gotten home soon, then Kyoya would have gotten mad. Lately, he's been telling her what time to be home and everything! It was freaking her out for awhile, until she thought about the future happenings. She frowned at the thought of people being sent to the hospital. Slowly her eyes widen as a thought crept into her mind. "Wait a minute… If I'm getting stronger each passing minute, wouldn't that mean…" by now, her eyes were as wide as possible, fear struck at her with full intensity. _'I would be on the list…? I-if I am… Wouldn't they come after me immediately?' _Her breath hitched a bit before she shook her head. All she had to do was not fight. The list would vary those who had been in combat, right? So she shouldn't have to worry about it.

* * *

><p>Kou was staring at the plate in front of her with a blank expression. Right in front of her, was possibly the only Rice balls that looked like they came from a restaurant. <em>'…I blame Kyoya for making me learn how to cook like this.' <em>Kou wanted to make her food look like a normal teenager's cooking, not a five star restaurant!

Kyoko came over and looked at Kou's Rice balls with wide eyes. "Waa~ This looks so amazing! I wish mine would come out like this." She looked at her plate, three normal looking rice balls sat. "How did you get them to look like that, Kou-Chan?" Kyoko tilted her head, adding more to the question.

Said girl blinked before rubbing her arm in embarrassment. "I had to learn how to cook at an early age. It isn't t-that hard to do it. Really…" Kou glanced at Kyoko and seen the biggest smile of admiration coming from her. "U-Um.. W-Who are you going to give your Rice Balls to, Kyoko-Chan?" She had to ask so Kyoko would stop looking at her like that.

"Eh? Hm…" Kyoko closed her eyes, trying to think about a person. "I'm not really sure. Who do you think would eat my Rice Balls, Kou-Chan?" She asked, actually worried about the thought.

'_Well I don't know. How about the entire damn school?' _Kou sarcastically thought to herself. Apart from accepting everyone, there were times where she could just say something but held it in. "How about Tsuna-Kun? I bet he would _love_ to eat them." Her voice cracked slightly but went unnoticed. "I actually plan on saving mine until lunch. I didn't really get to bring anything to eat again, so this should be enough." Kou looked down at the plate. She could just drool over it but knew the other girls would say 'eww' or something childish.

Kyoko nodded at the thought about giving it to Tsuna. "You should really make a bento or bring money for lunch. It's not healthy to skip meals." Kyoko said worriedly. It was true that even she noticed Kou not bringing food to eat. And when she did, it would be water, milk, tea, or bread. Possibly all of them together! "Kou-Chan, if you want, I could make you a bento." She suggested.

Kou blinked rapidly, what? "N-No! It's okay! You don't have to! I'll be just fine! R-Really!" She waved her hands around, hoping that Kyoko would buy it. And of course, she did. Kou watched her other classmates leave the room. She waved and wished Kyoko good luck as she also left with the group of girls.

For awhile, all Kou did was stay still in her spot. Her smiled dropped as she plopped herself down on the chair next to her. Honestly, she would have loved to give her rice balls to either Tsuna, Yamamoto, or Gokudera, but she was hungry as hell. Softly, she clapped her hands together and whispered 'thanks for the food'. Kou took one of the rice balls and took a bite. It might have been conceded when she thought her own food was delicious, she didn't care. Food was food at the moment and she finally got something proper to eat.

Right when she was about to take her second rice ball, Kou heard a lot of noise coming from down the hall. "Ah…I guess it started." She mused, taking another bite. Kou couldn't help but squeal in delight, cupping one of her cheeks. Kou took her time eating, knowing that the last one would make her feel upset that there wouldn't be anymore. Her legs were swing as she hummed, enjoying the slight silence. Even in a different room, Kou could still hear Tsuna's yell about not having enough to eat and the other students saying he was eating random objects. "I wonder how his stomach will handle that stuff later." Kou tilted her head and blinked. She shivered, feeling bad for him. Especially when he would have to go use the restroom. Finally, she was on her last one and savored each bite. With a smile she looked out the window, "Alls well that ends well~" Kou said even though she could hear the classmates yelling.

* * *

><p>Kou groaned as she fanned herself. <em>'Why don't we have an air conditioner? Oohh, that's right. <em>_**Kyoya**__ said that we didn't need one.' _She clutched her fist tightly, trying to calm down. It was working but very slowly. "My butt we don't need one. The jerk is at school and they have an AC. I bet he's indulging in it while I'm over here baking alive." Kou huffed and crossed her arms.

The girl let herself lay back on her bed, looking blankly at the ceiling. "I wonder…how everyone is doing." Kou felt herself being drifted into slumber but didn't stop it. Her thoughts were on the family she was once originally with and how they were doing. Did they noticed she had disappeared? How long was she gone from their lives? Was it double the amount of years compared to her life span here? Heh, was she also included in the KHR manga?

"_What is this?" A girl with pale green eyes looked around wondering where she was at. It was dark, just like the time she was brought into the KHR world. Was she going to be reborn again? The girl looked down as a flood of light emerged from below her. She covered her eyes as the light continued to grow. "What's going on?" She yelled. When the light began to fade away, soft sobs filled her ears. _

_The girl didn't want to look, she wanted to keep her eyes covered, afraid that she might see something she didn't want to see. As the lightening became normal, the sobs grew. It wasn't only one person, there were more there. Crying. Her lips formed a line, as she decided to remove her hands. Her eyes widen as she looked at each person in the room. Everyone was wearing black. Her eyes traveled down the row of people, finding familiar faces. Family. Everyone was there, even the ones who had practically lived on the other side of the world. What shocked her even more was that her classmates were there. Holding white roses close to their chests or hands, crying like no tomorrow. _

"_Why are you all sad? Why are you all crying so much?" The girl asked aloud but no one answered her. Her eyes landed on something at the end of the rows. It was as if it was on display. She felt her heart race, fear was growing. No matter how much she didn't want to get closer to the object, she wanted to know. Slowly, she began to move forward. Her pace grew and before she knew it, the girl was running towards it. It didn't take long for her to be near the object. "Of course.." she choked out. "Why hadn't I figured out what this was?" Tears ran down her face as she kept her eyes on one thing. The young girl that laid before her. Hands together on top of her chest with a cross, as she worse a black dress. It was a funeral. The girl sobbed along with the people behind her. "This is…my funeral." She used her hands to cup her face, letting the tears flow as she crouched down. _

_The mother wiped her tears away, even though new ones emerged. "Dear, I miss her so much." She said as she began to sob again. "I can hear her. She's crying too." The father could only rub his wife's back. He didn't want to say anything, he wanted to be strong for the love of his life. If he was to start teary now, then he wouldn't know what to do._

"_I can hear her too." He softly said. More of the people began to whisper among themselves, saying they could hear a familiar cry. The father didn't know if they were trying to play a joke or play along. It was infuriating him. They were at a funeral for their only daughter, couldn't they be more respectful? _

_The woman looked towards the coffin, as tears still made their way down her face. Her eyes widen in disbelief. "D-Dear. Look!" she pointed towards the coffin as a figure began to take form. Her out cry caught the attention of every person. When they all looked forward, they all became silent._

_There, in front of their very eyes, was Yuki Kou, crying her very soul out. None of them didn't know what to do. Were their eyes playing with their minds? Kou kept crying, trying to wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry." Kou said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She kept repeating to herself, not aware of the people staring at her. Slowly, her sobs turned to hiccups, which turned to sniffles. "Don't cry anymore…" Kou clenched her fists as she stood up. She stared at herself in the coffin, as if she was daring it to do something. "No more crying. D-don't be a baby. You have to g-get stronger!" Kou brought up her hands to her face and slapped them softly. The 'pap, pap' echoed throughout the room. With new found determination, Kou nodded to herself and turned around. "Time to move forward, I suppose." Kou said with the brightest smile she had ever showed. _

_Even though she didn't really knew it, she looked over at her parents, still smiling brightly. "Sorry I couldn't stay any longer. But don't be sad, I'm still alive in your hearts, right? So don't be sad anymore." Kou closed her eyes, as she accepted what happened to herself. "I love you guys, remember that." She said as she began to disappear. _

_Her mother got up quickly, "Yuki! We love you so much! Please, watch over us in heaven!" Her father finally sobbed loudly as he watched his daughter disappear in front of him and his wife falling to her knees, sobbing once again._

* * *

><p>Kou's eyes fluttered open. <em>'Was that a dream…?'<em> she brought her hand up and wiped away the remaining tears that lingered on her eye lashes. The girl strained a smile as her hand went over her pillow, finding it completely wet. "It didn't… It didn't feel like a dream. Is that what had happened to me?" Kou's voice cracked, before realizing it, she had began to cry once again into her pillow. _'Didn't I tell m-myself not to cry?'_ She thought to herself but couldn't stop. It was harder then anything. Kou had figured that her existence would have been erased from that world or the years would have jumped forward to her being an old woman and dying of old age. Not _that_.

Once she was done crying, Kou peeled herself away from her bed, grabbed a change of clothes and went to take a bath. Kou hadn't even noticed Kyoya looking at her as she had exited her room. Her daze lasted awhile, even when she was in the bath, all she did was stare at her hands or wall. Kou let out a soft laugh before she let herself sink into the water. _'I didn't think I would see myself in a coffin. But as Reborn said…we are to die sooner or later.' _She let a sigh escape her mouth, finally coming out of the daze she was in.

Minutes passed until she had dubbed it alright for her to come out. Kou had just grabbed random clothes from her dresser, not even paying attention to what she had grabbed. As she was drying out her hair she heard and audible 'hn' from behind her. Kou removed the towel on her head and looked at Kyoya. He looked like he was thinking about something. Her eyes wandered down to what she was wearing. Kou found herself wearing a regular school uniform shirt and a black skirt. _'Heh. All I need now is the school bow, a black jacket, and the red armband- WAIT.'_ Her eyes snapped back to Kyoya, hoping that her brother wasn't thinking what she was thinking.

Kyoya kept a blank expression before turning away to go into his room. As soon as he went inside, Kou let out a sigh of relief. Sometimes, Kou just wanted to slap Kyoya out of that expressionless phase of his but knew better. Yelling at him was a definite no go. Just staring at him would get him annoyed. _'Ah…but then again, I would get annoyed if someone stared at me for a long time too.' _She shrugged and walked to the kitchen, still a little on edge because of her brother's attitude. Kou started to make dinner for the two of them, even though, Kyoya wouldn't come and join her for dinner.

After she was done making dinner, she had made sure there was still food left so she could put in a bento box for the next day. _'I did tell Kyoko that I would start bringing my own lunch. Man, I could just eat this right now.' _Kou smiled at the food but placed it in the refrigerator. Oh how much she would have loved to eat that food that very moment. But then again, that wouldn't do since she had her dinner on the counter too. Kou picked up her plate and placed it on the table. For a moment, she looked down the hall, sure enough, Kyoya wasn't coming. She shook her head but turned her attention to her food and began to eat. _'I know Kyoya doesn't like crowding but he could at least come eat dinner with me. Two people isn't crowding!' _Kou stuffed her face with some rice, still arguing with herself about Kyoya.

Said girl put down her chopsticks near her empty plates. Pouted for a short while and then got up to wash her dishes. "Kyo-Nii~ Dinner's been done! Aren't you going to eat?" She slightly shouted as she washed her plate. Would it be considered being lazy for not just going over to his room and asking him that? Hm, maybe. Kou didn't get a reply from him, _'I should have known.'_ She grumbled to herself and walked off to his room. Her hand was near the door, a brow raised, wondering if this was even a good idea. _'Well it's not like I haven't been through hell and back again.'_ Kou rolled her eyes, remembering that Kyoya had been more active in biting her to death. Soft knocks met the door, silence accompanied it. "Kyo-Nii, your dinner is on the table, aren't you going to eat?" She asked.

Soft pats from the floor reached her ears. The door opened quickly, revealing Kyoya. Kou's eyes wondered down to the desk in his room and found another armband like his own. At first, she merely thought he had a spare just in case the other were to get dirty, so naturally, she shrugged it off like nothing. "Hn." Typical. Kyoya actually got out of his room and closed the door behind him, walking down the hall to the dinning hall. Kou was a little shocked at this, usually, he would have at _least_ hit her head with one of his tonfas'. Again, she shrugged it off like nothing, at least she wouldn't have a headache tonight. Kyoya, on the other hand, was too much in thought to actually bother doing his usual attics. Said skylark was really wondering if he should give her one of the armbands that was on his desk. If he were to do so, there could be a possibility that the men in school would leave her alone. But first, he would have to make sure that she was strong enough first before doing so, after all, he doesn't let any weaklings in.

A shiver went down Kou's spine as she entered her room, momentarily, she looked over her shoulder, making sure that Kyoya wasn't coming her way. When it was silent, she let out a shaky sigh of relief, "I need to relax a bit more." She shook her head and plopped herself on her bed. The next day she would have to go to Tsuna and ask about Bianchi and so on. Before sleep over took her, she began to remember what should have happened during that day. Gokudera was suppose to come by his house with a watermelon, he tells his story about his younger days, ten years later Lambo shows up and Bianchi mistakes him to be Romeo, things turn from good to bad, and Reborn tells her that he wants to eat eel on the hottest day. She nods to herself, glad that she actually remembered before passing out.

* * *

><p><em>Kyoya was eating his dinner, still thinking about giving Kou the armband. His memory began to wonder off about the times he was chasing her for breaking a 'rule'. Every time, Kou would be getting faster and faster that it was beginning to be a hard time to keep up with her. And then there was that hole in her room, it might have been big but it still had a shape of a fist. A smirk made it's way on his face, if it was truly her that had made that, then she must be getting stronger somehow. Perhaps it was about time that the Hibari traits kick in. A little late for Kou but it's beginning to show, very slowly. Kyoya put down the chopsticks, his smirk grew as an idea formed in his head. 'I should speed up the process.' were the only words that went through his head before getting off of the seat to wash his dishes. Even in Kou's sleep, she shivered, making her curl up in a ball with the blankets before resuming her peaceful sleep.<em>

* * *

><p>In the morning, Kou had grabbed her bento and placed it in her bag. Right when she was about to leave the house, both her and Kyoya had a staring contest. Each passing second that had went by, Kou sweat-drop as he made no move what so ever. With a shaky breath, she bid her brother a morning before bolting out of the house.<p>

Said girl places a hand over her chest and let out a long breath. Kou didn't even know when she had held her breath but it was for a long time since she was being greedy with air and inhaling as much as she could. It was only had only been a few steps before a ring came behind her, making her stop. Kou turned around, seeing Bianchi in all her glory, stopping right next to her, removing her helmet. "Oh, hello there. You're Bianchi, right?" Kou inwardly wanted to just hug the woman. She might have been an odd case in the story but she really did like how Bianchi looked at everything. In other words, Bianchi was a woman figure that she had looked up to, despite the poison cooking.

Bianchi smiled, "Yes, that's me. You must be Hibari Kou, right?" Kou nodded with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. By the way, Kou, do you know were to get a good eel?" The question itself just made Kou mentally check her list, everything was going the way she remembered so far. Kou told her exactly the place where she should have gone off to. "I see, so at Hamana Lake." She repeated with a nod. Bianchi had put her helmet back on and gave another smile to Kou. "Thanks, I'll be back with that eel Reborn wanted. Until then, I hope to see you again, Kou." She said and left, humming about how Reborn was adorable and how it was all for love.

Kou waved at Bianchi's leaving figure before skipping down the road. She hummed for a while until she had seen Tsuna and Gokudera down the road. For some reason, she was just happy enough to actually talk to one of the side characters, so she was rather more out-going then other days. Kou waved from the distance, her grin doubled as she could just feel the happiness run through her. "Tsuna-Kun~ Gokudera-Kun~ Goood Moooooorrrrnnniiinnngggg~!" Kou let out a little giggle as she stopped right in front of them, still having that huge grin on her face.

Tsuna blinked a few times, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him, usually, she would never smile that much. Something good must have happened to her to make her smile that much. Gokudera basically shoved his face in front of Kou's, his scowl could rival her grin. "Stupid-Woman, can't you see that Juudiame is troubled?" He yelled, Kou just blinked and tilted her head to the side.

"Really? Is this about Bianchi-San?" Kou asked and skipped off ahead. "Because if it is, you don't have to worry about her." Now this caught their attention. Gokudera turned around so sudden that it looked like he lost his balance for a while. Kou just turned around and gave them another big smile, "She left to Hamana Lake to get Reborn an Eel. Something about wanting to eat a good eel on the hottest day of summer." Kou shrugged and continued to skip down the road. "You guys should start walking if you want to make it to school~. Kyo-Nii looked like he wanted to bash some peoples heads today." She giggled at the end, making the two students behind her sweat-drop. When Kou was in a good mood, it was really hard for anyone to bring her down. Unless they were picking on a certain fish. She momentarily looked up at the sky, feeling excited for the upcoming events. No matter what she would do her best to help out, even though it's on the side-lines or when no one notices.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like it? Sorry about not updating it until now. Too many distractions. Also, I'm giving you a heads up. Making three stories on the side right now, one of them will be put up after I make three chapters or more. Hopefully, you guys will like it.<strong>

**Until then, see you guys around~.**


	4. Anything but the Committe!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

**AN: OMG guys…Incest? I didn't even think about that. Don't give me ideas! Ajhskldhfjdhf. **Please review, okay? O u O;; Sorry for not updating. Been busy. = w =;

* * *

><p><strong>Anything but the Committee!<strong>

As Kou told them that day, Kyoya did hit go on a biting rampage. She was the only one who was humming cheerfully to herself as people were being tossed into the air behind her. The days had went by even more faster and each day she just couldn't help but smile more and more. Tsuna had wondered why she would be so happy. Especially when she would be getting cased by the perfect with a deadly aura.

In one perfect's mind, he was getting irritated that she wouldn't fight back and would just run. In the other persons' mind, she just let him be and tried to give him space.

Unfortunately, that wasn't working one bit. Considering that Kou's adult mind was beginning to lose patient with her 'older brother'.

Kou woke up with a jump, her eyes traveled to her once comfortable pillow just to see a tonfa with thorns sticking out of it. With a blank face, she looked over to Kyoya who was standing at her door way. "…Good morning to you too, _brother._" The raven head didn't even noticed that she had growled out and glared at him. It wasn't until she had seen his eyes widen slightly and took a step back. Kou blinked and raised a brow. "Hey," Kou picked herself off the floor, keeping her eyes on him. "..are you feeling alright? You're acting pretty funny today." she continued, taking a step forward. Was something wrong with him? Not that she knew of since he just left. The girl sighed, turned around and picked up the pillow. Her head peeked out of her door, waving her pillow -that still had the tonfa in it- in the air, "Kyoya, you owe me a new pillow!" she yelled in a monotone voice and blank expression. No one messes with her pillow. **No one. **

With a shrug, she tossed her once beloved pillow onto her bed and began to change for the new day. With a bored look, Kou stared at herself in the mirror. It was still warm out but she was getting tired of having her hair in braids or having it down. _'What else can I do with my hair?' _She asked herself, seriously wondering what she could do. A smile made it's way onto her face as she grabbed a rubber band. It didn't take long for her to just put her hair up into a ponytail. Kou let out a giggle as her hair brushed against her neck. "I guess I'll just have my hair like this for today." She said aloud, winking at her reflection.

"Herbivore, stop looking like an idiot." Kyoya said as he took out his tonfa from her pillow. Kou would have jumped into the air but didn't. Instead, she just looked over her shoulder and pouted at him. He once again returned it with a blank expression. Kou just sighed and shook her head before grabbing her school bag. Kyoya was about to leave her room until he heard a soft 'ahem'. With a brow raise, he looked over his shoulder to see what Kou wanted.

Said raven head had one hand on her hip, an expecting look in her eyes. "Well? Are you going to get me a new pillow later today?" She asked, fully aware that if she hadn't he wouldn't bother with it. Kyoya was about to scoff at her question and leave her. Meaning, no. Kou's smile dropped instantly as he turned away. Her once wide eyes turned sharp, releasing a deadly aura. "Or will humiliation be a better option?" Her new question came out with venom, promising pure pain. Kou meant it when she didn't like it when people messed with her things, especially her pillow. Hell, the girl loves her sleep and now understands why Kyoya had always taken naps and bitten those who disrupted it. She wasn't waiting for an answer as she got closer to him in seconds. Kou just used one of her hands to grab his collar to pull him down. Their eyes met, both glaring at each other for a while. It was when Kou smirked that threw him off, literately. The girl showed mercy as she had 'lightly' punched him in the face, making him go through the window from her bedroom.

With another hum, Kou skipped down the hall, making her way to the front door, putting her shoes on peacefully. When she was out the door, her eyes made it's way on to the laying heap on the floor. His eyes were wide as he recollected his thoughts. Kou winced at the bruise she had left on his left cheek. _'Well, I guess that could count as pay back after all the things he did to me…right?' _She shrugged and sighed. "Kyoya, I'm going ahead to school. I think you should put a bandage on it…not unless you want to show that off to everyone." Kou tilted her head to the side, seeing her brother blink out of his trance and getting up. Kyoya tossed something to her face, making her squeal a bit before removing it. Now it was Kou's turn to be in shock. "Y-You're kidding me…" She gaped at the thing in her hands. It was a Disciplinary Committee armband, perfectly new. The another thing hit her in the face. A small package fell into her hands and she continued to stare at it.

It was a new uniform. A black skirt and jacket. All she could do was just gape at it. "Go change into that." Kyoya said as he looked down at his sister. Kou just looked up at her brother with wide eyes; He felt is knees growing weak. "You'll be apart of the committee from now on, Omnivore." Now that slapped her out of her daze. Him, calling her _omnivore?_ The world has come to an end. Kyoya growled at Kou, noticing that she was still standing there. "Go. Now." He hissed. Kou nodded vigorously before running to her house to change once again. For a while Kyoya stayed standing, a few seconds later, Kyoya crouched down, placing a hand onto his now bruised cheek. _'Tch. Since when can she punch like that? Humph, not bad for a first hit. But she still needs a long way to go.' _Kyoya stood up quickly as he heard the front door closed.

Kou couldn't believe this was happening, so much for not being apart of the committee and self restraint. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked towards Kyoya. She pouted at her brother who kept looking at her with a blank expression. "…So…" It was still awkward between them and she didn't like it at all. "I'll see you at school then." Kou said in a rush before running out the front gate.

It didn't take long for her to be away from the house and half way to the school. Kou looked around to make sure she was alone before inhaling a gulp of air. "IS SOMEONE TESTING ME FOR FUN?" Her shout was heard all over town. From a far distance, she could hear 'EXTREME!' but hit her head against the wall near her. _'Why me? I can't believe this! JHASKDJHFGKSSFGG! __**I HATE THIS!**__' _Kou shouted in her mind as she continuously kept hitting her head against the wall.

The raven head girl was so engulfed in what she was doing she didn't hear a few people stopping behind her. It wasn't until a familiar laugh made it's way to her ears. "Haha, Kou-Chan, is that you?" When she looked over her shoulder, she saw Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna. Oh joy. Once again, she sighed and turned around. Her forehead had a red spot because of what she was just doing, but of course, they didn't see it behind her hair. Yamamoto kept grinning like an idiot before putting an arm around her shoulder. "I knew it was you. Hey, what's with the different uniform?" He asked pointing out that she had a black jacket on her shoulders just like Kyoya. His eyes made it's way to the armband on the jacket sleeve. "Are you in the committee now? Hahaha, that's cool!" Yamamoto's laugh sounded a bit more strained.

Tsuna's eyes widen in pure horror. "EEEHHH! K-Kou-Chan is in the c-committee?" He yelled in surprise. Since when did this happen? Was she going to end up like her brother! _'I really do hope not. I can't handle Hibari-San, with another perfect at school, I'll be beaten up everyday!' _Mentally screaming, he didn't noticed that sad glance she gave him. His expressions were easy to read, it bothered her how no one else could read them.

Gokudera scowled at her, "Is it true, stupid woman? Or is that just to scare people away?" Sure, he was glaring at her but curiosity was still in them along with his voice.

Kou raised her finger into the air and opened her mouth but closed it immediately. She blinked for a good few seconds and opened her mouth again. The raven headed girl could tell that he was going to explode any minute and sighed. How much has she sighed today? Ah, it doesn't matter. "Honestly, Kyo-nii said that I'm _now_ apart of the committee…so… I suppose that I am?" She blinked at her own question.

Reborn jumped out of nowhere, sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder. "What exactly did you do before he gave you that uniform?" His squeaky voice made both Kou and Tsuna jump. As Tsuna was going off about Reborn not popping out all of a sudden, Kou was thinking about what she had done. The morning's event filled her mind, remembering that she had actually punched him. Reborn smirked as he noticed how pale she began to get. "So you did do something." The three boys blinked, turning their attention to the girl. "What did you do?" He asked again.

Kou felt her eye twitch, as her voice was weak. From the look on their faces, it was obvious that they didn't hear her. She swallowed down a lump in her throat as she inhaled a shaky breath. "I k-kind of…punched him…lightly…?" Kou even winced as she remember the bruise she had left on his cheek came into mind. When she looked at their faces, even they looked shocked at the news and obviously didn't believe her words. Kou scratched her cheek before edging away from them. "You guys should r-really stay away from him today. I sort of…humiliated him this morning. S-So it'll be good if you guys don't get him mad. If you guys do get him mad, I-I could try to step in…but let's try to avoid that situation, okay?" She nodded for them and took off running to the school.

Reborn smirked at her retreating form. _'Today's going to be fun.'_ He thought to himself, already coming up with ideas to tortu- I mean, train his dame-student and fellow comrades. Yamamoto could only laugh to lighten the mood but it didn't do much. Gokudera kept scowling at nothing, mumbling something along the lines that she couldn't have done such a thing. And Tsuna, well, he just couldn't help but feel more scared. "You know," Reborn started off, catching the attention from the three as they walked down the road. "having Kou in the Disciplinary Committee will give us an advantage. With her inside the Committee, information could be more easily to obtain." He said now actually thinking about the pluses.

Gokudera's eyes widen at the thought. "Reborn-San is right! Juudiame!" He grinned at a sudden thought, "That woman seems to be close to you," Gokudera began, Tsuna already not liking where this was going. "If Juudiame was the one to ask her about information then she would be willingly do so! She could even make a good bodyguard just incase I'm not there to protect you!" He clenched his fist to show his determination and how much it sounded 'perfect'.

Yamamoto grinned at the two of them, "Haha, I'm pretty sure that Kou-Chan is a good fighter. I mean, she has Hibari as her brother so she must get in some kind of training." Well, that was true. Every time they would see the Hibari siblings, they would be running all over the school. "Have any of you noticed the look she has when ever Hibari tries to make her fight?" He suddenly asked. The other two just looked at him with raised brows. "Haha, never mind. It must be my imagination." Yamamoto just continued to smile as they got closer to School.

There were whispers in the air, some became quiet when a certain skylark would glare in their direction. All three of their eyes widen as they noticed the bruise on his cheek. Reborn's expression didn't change as he stared too. To think that Kou was able to leave _that_ on Hibari was impressive. He suddenly remembered that she had said that she had 'lightly' punched him. If that was the case, then if she would have used full force, his jaw could have been broken. Possibly even worse.

Kyoya glared at them, clutching his tonfas. "What are you looking at, Herbivore." he growled out, releasing a deadly aura. Tsuna let out his signature yell, Gokudera stood in front of him, and Yamamoto held up his hands doing his 'maa, maa' thing. "For crowding in front of me," Kyoya raised his tonfas at them. "I'll bite you to death." He said, about to lunge at them.

Another deadly aura came from behind, making him stiff. "KY-O-YA." Even though the voice was soft, all their heads turned slowly to the owner. A foot was taping on the cement, impatiently, arms crossed over their chest. When their eyes met the persons face, they were shocked. Kou pouted at her brother, "Don't even think about it, mister." Kou said as she walked up to Tsuna, grabbing his hand. "The committee was made to make sure that people didn't break rules, and I'm pretty sure that _crowding_ wasn't one of them." She nodded her head in satisfaction as Kyoya just grunted, putting his weapons away reluctantly. "Now then, let's get you guys to class." She said with a smile, slightly pulling Tsuna with her. Of course, making the other two follow behind.

Once they were outside their classroom door, Kou let go of Tsuna's hand and sighed. "Sorry about that. I did warn you though." She shook her head, her ponytail swaying with her movement. Not even bothering to look at them, she pouted at the armband on her jacket. "Now people are beginning to back away from me just because of _this._" Again she sighed, "But I suppose it's alright…as long as Kyoya doesn't hurt people for something stupid." Kou mumbled to herself. She blinked, noticing how they were looking at her. She tilted her head a bit, Tsuna had wide eyes and looked like he was sweating bullets. Gokudera pulled out his glasses, writing something in his small notebook as if he discovered something. And Yamamoto, well…he was still wearing that goofy smile of his.

Mentally, she just wanted to hug them all but resisted. Why did they have to be so adorable in their own way? That's when it hit her, "Ah, Tsuna-Kun? Is it okay if I go by your house after school today?" Kou's question made them look at her even more confused. What business did she have at his house? She began to fidget under their stares and brought up her hands, poking her index finger to the other. "You see… I-I kind of forgot those stuff animals at your house. T-That's why I was wondering if it'll be alright to go by your house after school." Kou looked up at them, still pouting.

Tsuna felt his face getting hot but managed to keep the blush down. "I- Sure. After school we'll meet y-you at the front gate." Kou smiled and nodded vigorously before entering the classroom with a bounce in her walk.

During class, Kou hummed to herself, feeling happy that she would be reunited with the stuff animals she left behind. They were simply adorable so she couldn't help but feel upset when she didn't see them in her room. _'I really do hope that Tsuna was able to take care of them. After all the things he has been through, I'm kind of worried that they might have been destroyed.'_ After that thought, her brows furrowed, really worried that could have happened. Even though Kou wanted to rush out of the room that moment to go get them, she knew she couldn't. She was a _**Hibari.**_ And as so, she must follow the rules of the school and such.

Now that she had thought about it, her father was rather…sexist. Kou glanced down at her notebook, her mind wandering off, remembering the times she had tried to do something that she wanted to do. But of course, Kou's timing was horrible, since whenever she wouldn't do something a girl wouldn't do, her father would be there to yell at her. Of course, that just resulted in her crying her butt off since she never liked being yelled at. While she was reminiscing, Tsuna and his friends gave each other worried looks. Apparently, Kou was making a sad face when she was remembering her past but didn't even notice it. It wasn't until the teacher calling on her that made her snap out of her daze. When Kou stood up, her eyes were wide and mouth dropped when the teacher began to tell her to pay attention.

It seemed as if the whole class had the same thought. Hibari Kou, not paying attention in class, was something very uncommon. Kou's arms shook a bit before nodding numbly, sitting back in her seat. Her eyes were still wide, out of all people, she wasn't paying attention. _'What was I doing spacing out like that? That was stupid! Jeez, hopefully it won't happen again. If it does…Kyoya might get wind of it.'_ She shivered a bit, fully aware that if he did find out, then she would have no choice but to fight. _'Wait a minute…I punched Kyoya this morning. Doesn't that count as some kind of fighting? Oh sweet Jesus. I __**better**__ not end up on the list. If I do then-'_ Once again, her thoughts were interpreted again by the teacher. Kou glanced at the board, "X = 27." She said calmly. Efficiently shutting the teachers mouth close as she took her seat again, while the teacher resumed his teachings. _'That was a close one. Okay, no more spacing, pay attention Kou!' _She yelled at herself, finally paying attention to the class.

* * *

><p>To say it was the longest day of her life would be an understatement. Somehow, in someway, Kyoya did find out. Apparently the stupid teacher had a big mouth and was ranting about how one of his best students didn't pay attention in class. Which led to him going to the class, pulling Kou out by the collar of her shirt, and some destruction of school property. Which brought out a more pissed Kyoya and chased her around the school. The only thing they destroyed was the Reception Room…but of course, that <em>was<em> Kyoya's favorite room since no one dares enter it.

"I SAID I WAS 'SORRY', DIDN'T I?" Kou yelled as she was being chased by her brother. That's right, since the moment she was dragged out of the class room and began running away, they didn't stop. Meaning, Kou had a damn good reason to skip all her classes. Kyoya just wouldn't stop chasing her even though she brought them up. When she glanced over her shoulder, she could see the deadly aura emitting from him. _'Jeez! It wasn't my fault who broke the stupid tables, wrenched the couches, left dents in the wall, and broke the windows with a damn tonfa! Well… Okay. Maybe I did assist on breaking the coffee pot, but seriously. He did everything else!' _Kou was torn in between crying and laughing. Crying because she didn't get to have lunch with her new found friends and knowing that she messed a **lot** of important lectures from her teachers. Laughing because she knew that she could keep on running as it seemed that Kyoya was reaching his limits and how a lot of people actually had the nerve to watch from either the windows or near the entrance of the school building.

While she was still thinking about which one to do, she tripped on her own foot. This little thing made everyone sweat drop but felt sorry for her as Kyoya was about to hit her. All the students held in their breaths as they watched everything in slow motion. Kyoya was about to hit Kou's down form with such rage, it made them shake involuntary. To them, it looked like everything became even slower, which was highly ridiculous. Kou pushed herself up with her hands, barely missing Kyoya's attack as she was standing on her hands for only a few seconds before jumping up to land on her feet. There was silence. Nothing but silence. And that freaked Kou out. Did she do something? Wait, did they see her underwear with in those seconds? The thought made her face completely red. Great, now she'll never get married! It wasn't until she heard a familiar soft groan and growl that made her snap out of her thoughts.

Lo and behold, Kyoya was on the ground, pushing himself up with his elbows. _'Okay, what did I do this time?'_ Kou thought with a surprised and confused expression. A weird sensation made it's way up Kou's spine. Mentally, she followed it as it led to her left heel. _'Oh, I kicked Kyoya when I jumped up.'_ She thought to herself absently before she mulled over her own words. _'Crap.'_ Kou watched as Kyoya stood up, glaring down at her. Kou let out a nervous laugh as his grip on his tonfa's tighten. "For the record, I didn't mean for that to happen. It just sort of did." Her words were more calm, far different from what she felt like. Kyoya let out another growl and began to attack her. "GAH! FOR THE LOVE THAT'S ALL HOLY! I SAID I WAS SORRY AND I DIDN'T MEAN TO FREAKIN' KICK YOU IN THE FACE!" She all but yelled at his face as he continuously attacked her, not once landing one single hit on her. Which pissed him off even more, making his attacks get faster and more powerful.

It was the same for ten minutes. Kou kept yelling at him to stop acting childish and behave, while Kyoya kept attacking but missing her. Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera could only watch in disbelief. "N-No way. K-Kou-chan is surviving H-Hibari's a-attacks..!" Tsuna said rather breathless. It looked like it could go on forever.

Gokudera could only continue to gape at the two Hibari siblings; his mind running faster then normally. Yamamoto, was for once, watching with sharp eyes. His sudden quiet attitude made Tsuna and Gokudera blink and look at him. Gokudera, being the insensitive but worried friend, snorted at him. "What? Finally learned not to say anything?" He knew that the words were a bit harsh, but Yamamoto would always reply with that optimistic attitude of his.

Although, Yamamoto didn't say anything. He just kept watching, his brows furrowed even more. Not even realizing that he was actually looking rather pissed off. "Do you two see it now?" His sudden question made them flinch. There was a tone in his voice that made them wary around him. Not getting an answer from his friends, he pointed towards the two that were arguing; even though it was one-sided. "The look I was talking about earlier this morning. Kou's giving it to Hibari again." They blinked, slowly looking over to Kou.

He was right, she was giving him a look. But what exactly kind of look was it? Annoyed? Worried? Frustrated? There were too many possibilities that it could be down to nervousness and frustration but they couldn't tell. "The look she's giving Hibari resembles that of a mother having to deal with an annoying, spoiled, child." Tsuna and Gokudera jumped, snapping their heads to look at Reborn; who was sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder calmly. "Kou must be more mature then what she leads on. From the records that I had managed to dig up, it said that when she was only three years old, she managed to pass the Examination for High School graduates with flying colors. But since her mother wanted her to live a normal life, she requested that Kou go to school like any other normal child her age." Reborn watched with sharp eyes as Kyoya's form started to get slower.

This made Yamamoto blink, returning back to his normal self. "If she's so smart, then why does she still attend here? Shouldn't she be able to go to college by now?" He tilted his head, raised a brow in confusion.

Reborn nodded his head, pulling his fedora a bit down. "That's true. She could go off to college but she isn't planning to leave." The three teenage boys looked at him, even more confused. "There's more to Kou then meets the eye. From more of the reports that I have gotten, it seems that her father works for the police force. Because of that and his ranking, people know him as a strong man. And what father doesn't want their own child to be safe?" They were even more confused now. Where was this going? "Apparently, the reason why she hadn't went off to college was because she knew what her father was thinking and began to make her own plans by the age of nine years old. It seems that her father was already getting ready to marry her off. My guess, it was just to make sure that she would remain safe. But since Kou managed to see through his plans, she managed to stay here, far longer then what her father wanted." After the end of his little speech of his findings, all of the remained quiet.

Kou's own father wanted to marry her off to a stranger? They didn't know that families still did that kind of thing. They had always thought people began to drop the old ways and let their children marry who ever they loved. Stomps broke their thoughts as Kou stopped in front of them. She didn't have one scratch on her but her cheeks were pink, possibly from exhaustion. Her arms crossed over her chest, pouting out of sheer annoyance and frustration. "Stupid Kyoya. Thinking he could push me around all the time. Well I'll show him." She muttered under her breath, not even realizing that they heard what she was saying. Kou took a deep breath, calming herself down. "Okay…now that everything has settled down, why don't we go before Kyo-nii comes up with another reason to bite me to death." Her expression was completely blank.

They now knew that she really didn't want to be bothered by her brother and his fights. Seeing as there wasn't any more danger, they walked off of the school campus.

* * *

><p>On the way to Tsuna's house was far too quiet. Kou seemed to be in deep thought, making them wonder what she was thinking about. A few more seconds passed until Kou finally blinked, showing them that she was alive and not a walking zombie. "Hey guys?" She called out, not even looking at them. Said boys looked at her, wondering what she was going to say. "You know how Kyo-nii has that whole, 'I'll bite you to death' thing right?" They nodded their heads, not sure where this was going. Kou cupped her chin, rubbing it in a thinking pose. "You think I should come up with one for myself?" With that question, they all fell to the ground. Yamamoto only laughed, even though he was sprawled on the ground. Tsuna and Gokudera had the same reaction, looking at Kou as if she had lost her mind. Kou shrugged her shoulders. "Think about it guys. Kyoya has a saying that scares a lot of people away. So I was thinking that I should make one very close to it. I mean, if I can somehow manage to escape from his wrath without a scratch, shouldn't that mean that I can hold out on my own?" She tilted her head as they stood up.<p>

Yamamoto laughed again, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "But do you like to fight like Hibari?" Kou shook her head, of course she didn't. He thought about it and made an 'Oh' face. "I guess you can come up with one when you really mean that you'll fight someone. Does that sound better?" He tilted his head too, looking at her for an answer.

She blinked, and blinked again. "You know what, that sounds like a great idea!" Her eyes sparkled at the thought. If she did come up with one and only said it when she was pissed off or **had** to fight someone, then they would know she was serious. Kou hummed a bit, tapping her chin in thought as they continued their way to Tsuna's house. "How about…'I'll kill you'?" The three stopped to stare at her. "Nah, to forward for my taste." They sweat-dropped as she continued to think. "Uhh… how about… hmm… 'I'll rip you to shreds'? Nope. 'I'll slaughter you'? Ugh…defiantly not. 'I'll destroy you'? Why does that one sound like I would be a robot?" She asked herself, too much in her own world even see the comical expression her friends were giving her. Again, she shrugged her shoulders. "Ah, I guess I'll just go with 'I'll break you'. That one sounds threatening but not so much to the point where I could kill a person. Just possibly break their nose or toes to knock them out. Yeah, that sounds better." She nodded to herself in approval, before she sparkled in joy. "Well it seems that I have my own saying now! I just hope I don't really have to use it." She mumbled but continued to smile.

"I didn't think you could honestly hold up in a fight against your brother." Reborn popped out of nowhere, scaring the one and only Tsuna. Kou had just turned her head to look at him and pouted. What? Did he really think she was lying or something? "Actually, I thought he was holding back against you." Oh, there he goes reading people's minds again.

Kou sighed, "Can you not read my mind, Reborn? It's really weird." The infant just gave her a smirk. The raven headed girl just huffed but slowly gained a huge grin. "Okay. If you keep trying to read my mind, I'm sure you'll never look at people the same way." She was going to die. A rather painful and slow death if he did try to read it. That instantly made his smirk and himself vanish quickly. She blinked, her eyes wide as she looked around. "I didn't think Reborn would take it seriously." Currently, she was thanking the gods whom had spared her pitiful soul that very moment.

"Tch. Reborn-San probably didn't want to waste his time with you, stupid woman." Gokudera grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Kou just looked over to him and pouted once again. Said boy continued to glare at her even though they continued their way back to Tsuna's humble home. His eyebrow twitch every second, Kou's gaze never left his form. In fact, since she was looking up to him, her eyes looked rather wide and innocent. She kind of reminded him of how cat's look like when they look up with huge wide eyes; like puss-in-boots! Gokudera scowled, glaring straight into her innocent like eyes. "What the hell do you want woman? Stop looking at me like that!" He growled.

The girl didn't let up. Somehow, someway, her eyes got even more huge. After a few more seconds, she opened her mouth. "How come you don't call me by my name, Dera-Kun?" She was pushing it. Mentally, she was cackling as he spluttered, trying to come up with an answer. Kou felt like there was weight being put on her head and something being tied under her skirt. No, she didn't want to know what just went under there since she knew she would break whatever was around.

Little did she know, Reborn had came back with a few items. The moment she had her complete focus on Gokudera, he had placed a set of cat ears on her head and tied a tail under her skit. _'Hm. I didn't think she would like black slight lace underwear. Interesting.'_ Reborn mused, chuckling to himself in his hiding spot, drinking his coffee. What made it even more entertaining was that the ears and tail would move to the persons emotion.

Gokudera's face redden as he continued to look down at the now cat-Kou, who was still looking up at him with those wide eyes. Yamamoto laughed a little too loudly, pointing at the two of them. "Kou-Chan, where did you get those? I don't remember you wearing them a moment ago." Said girl blinked in confusion, tilting her head to the side. A moment later, her ears twitched and tailed swayed. "Whoa! They move too!"

Tsuna, who had been quiet the whole time, was red faced as well but with a bit of blood trailing down his noise. He had seen the devil wearing fedora make his move when he placed the items on Kou. He didn't expect Reborn to nearly flip her skirt in his direction. Inwardly, he groaned. _'Why is Reborn doing these things? I'm sure that if Hibari-San saw any of this, he would bite everyone to death in a second!'_ He wailed in his mind. His chocolate orbs looked over at his friends, watching the two guys get a bit flustered at Kou's actions. She was amusing the most, even though she's related to the scariest guy in the whole school, Kou does things the complete opposite. Kou was welcoming, nice, liked to crack a few jokes here and there, sure there were times that she poked fun on his other two friends, but it was to make them stop arguing and lighten up. But at the moment, he couldn't look at her. _'Damn it Reborn! Why did you flip her skirt! Hiiieeee!' _Tsuna looked away, sweating bullets as Kou turned her gaze on him, smiled, and waved at him childishly.

Yup. Just the same old same old.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for not updating for a while. Oh! And look at this, Kou has the same Flame type as the Vindce. I see some future possibilities~ MWUAHAHAHA RANDOM CHAPTER IS RANDOM/**


	5. Letter to the OverSeer and Dr Shamal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

**AN: **Honestly, I had made her Flames since day one. I didn't think they would be the same flames as the Vindice. Oh well, I can use this to an advantage.

* * *

><p><strong>Letter to the Over-Seer and Dr. Shamal<strong>

The day had passed by quickly. Kou had found out what -more like who- went under her skirt. The poor girl's face was red, even when she tried to rip Reborn into pieces. Of course, that never worked. Thankfully, her lovely dolls were saved, no harm were done to them in any shape or form. The only down side to the whole day was that she had the _pleasure_ of meeting Miura Haru. Not that she had something against her or anything, it was just the brunette's attitude towards _her_ that made Kou want to pull her lovely raven like locks out of her head.

Haru had said things along the lines of Kou trying to steal 'her Tsuna-San'. Kou had kept a blank expression the whole time but was seething inside. Kou could come up with a million ways to shut someone up but apparently, her death like aura was the first thing to get her. Yamamoto was the only one who calmed her down as he had patted her head, soothing out her hair that was sticking up from when she fell on the ground from her attempt to catch Reborn.

After all the chaos had died down, Kou had tried to assist everyone with their homework, especially Tsuna. But again, every time she tried to help, either Gokudera or Haru would push her back. Saying that one of them would help the brunette. Tsuna had given her an apologetic smile before trying to go back to work with little help from the other brunette and silverette. Leaving only Yamamoto and Kou to their own work. It didn't take long for those two to finish their work faster then the others. Even Gokudera went over the baseball lovers work, just to announce that he had gotten them correct with a bit of attitude.

It wasn't like she was expecting something out of the whole thing. In a way, she had figured that Haru would be her friend instead of the air-head Kyoko. Pfft, little did that way of thinking helped. Haru had automatically thought that she was trying to 'lower' her 'guard', puffed up her cheeks, and looked away. Ouch. That was mean. Kou had made a mental note about something as well. She had remembered Tsuna's trademark orange and white jacket, but didn't see it in his closet or anywhere. The raven girl thought it was best to do something about it herself.

Apparently, that wasn't the only bad part after all. When Yamamoto and Gokudera had parted ways from her on the way home, she met up with the future Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei. He proclaimed to watch the 'match' between her and Hibari. The boxer didn't even know that the two were related to each other and asked for a match then and there. Kou, already having lost her patience towards everything, nodded her head. Fortunately or unfortunately, Ryohei was knocked out with one hell of a right uppercut by your's truly.

Kou thought nothing else could go downhill. She was wrong. Now, now she was stuck looking at a package on her desk. It was a small box with the Vongola symbol on it. She had half the mind to grab it, open the window, and throw it as far away as possibly. Her other half was saying to look at it out of curiosity. Knowing damn well that Kyoya wouldn't even come into her room just to drop this off, _screamed_ that someone else had to leave it for her. She didn't want to know who came into her room without permission. Hesitantly, she reached over to it, holding it close to her ear, and shook it. There sounded like some kind of rattling but nothing remotely dangerous.

With a look over her shoulder and around her room, Kou plopped herself on her chair in front of the table. Opening the small box up, Kou found a ring inside. The ring didn't look ordinary compared to others. It had a round jewel in the middle, the colors of Midnight blue were mixed in with Bright Orange. It was an interesting color mixture. Inside the jewel, looked like an eye that was slightly open with a line going through it. Above that, laid the Roman number 'One'. Kou traced her index finger along the Ring's edge. On the top was a feline, it was silver with a hint of orange, showing it's teeth to the world, and paws -to what looked like to her- holding the number in place. Below the ring was another feline, covered in midnight blue, looking as if it was tilting it's head upward and howling. "But why do I have you?" Kou whispered to herself.

Her grey like eyes glanced back into the box, seeing a piece of paper sticking out. Kou didn't waste any time as she pulled it out and opened. _"Hello, Over-Seer. I am the Vongola Boss, Nono. I have heard many things about you from one of our sources. She had said that you will be of help to us_, _despite being in the shadows."_ Kou reeled her head back from the letter, blinking incredulously. The only person who came to mind was Reborn, but even then, he had forgotten about her abilities -as if someone erased them. Shaking her head, she was sure that she had heard that odd chuckle ringing in her mind once again. _'Maybe the voice was their 'sources'.' _Kou thought to herself before continuing. _"I fear that my son will try to do something in order to gain the title of Vongola Decimo. There is another letter there, it holds information about you being able to either part-take in or be a Judge along with the Cervello during the Ring Battles -if they were to occur." _Oh, Timoteo didn't know how right he was about that. _"Now, onto your ring. This Ring has been passed down in our family from generation from generation. It was said that the first person to wear it also helped Vongola Primo and his family from the shadows. The tale mentioned that the ring will glow when the holder is born. The ring you now hold, had done so the very moment you were brought into this world."_ Kou fidgeted in her seat, her lips forming a line. _"Not only did it do such a thing, in order for us to find the rightful holder, it projected an image. Who would have thought that the image we would see would be you, Hibari Kou." _For some reason, she could just image the grandfather like smile and chuckle coming from him. _"With this ring, you hold power. Know this, Kou. Even though this ring had been passed down our Families line, it was never truly apart of the family. You are to choose if you wish to help us or to use the power however you please. I do hope, though, you will help the soon to be Decimo. From Vongola Nono, Timoteo. P.S; You should really eat more. You look far too thin and short for your age, dear." _Kou sweat-dropped at the end.

"Not my fault that _someone_ eats all the meat in the house." She grumbled. "And I'm at a natural height for my age too!" Kou found herself on the floor, seeing as she had leaned too far back on the chair. "Ow." With a huff, she pushed herself off the floor, looking right at the ring. Shyly, she placed it on her middle finger on her right hand, looking over the features once again. "Let's see what kind of flame we have. But first, I need a resolution." A smile made it's way on her face, she knew exactly what kind of resolution she had in mind, and it was strong. Not a second passed as she found herself staring at her ring in a mixture of awe and horror. There were two flames, one of the purest set of Sky flames engulfed the top part of the ring. While the bottom half were covered in dark blue flames. Her mouth dropped. "A-aren't these f-flames the same o-ones that V-V-V-Vindice use?" Her voice cracked in the end. She had completely forgot that the Eighth flame belonged to them until she had seen them on her ring. Kou could just feel her heart sink deeper into her stomach, hoping for it to be dissolved.

Hearing the front door close, she panicked. For a while, she was just flailing her arms around before removing the ring, putting it back in the box along with the letters and stuffed them under her bed. Hurriedly, she grabbed a back and flung herself onto her bed, opening the book to a random page. The bedroom door opened with such fierce force, Kou had momentarily thought she would have to replace it. "Omnivore." Kyoya called out, earning a confused, sweet face. "Here." He grunted as he tossed something quickly towards her.

Kou squeaked as something soft covered her face. _'Wait, soft?'_ Taking it off her face, she realized that it was a pillow. A new pillow to replace the one that Hibari had destroyed that morning. Seeing him staring at her, she felt her cheeks flushed a little, burying half her face into it. "Uh.. T-Thanks for the pillow, Kyo-Nii." Again, he grunted, leaving her room for his own. She didn't even realized that she had gotten up, closed her door, and plopped down onto her bed once again. Kou's mind was off somewhere else, as for her hearing, it was being over taken by the load thumping noise from her heart. _'Today has been weird.'_ She thought to herself, falling into a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile, Kyoya covered the bottom half of his face with his left hand. Little Kou had all but forgotten that she was still wearing the cat ears and tail. _'She might be an Omnivore but she's still lacks intelligence.'_ He grunted to himself before laying on his bed, trying to get the image of his idiotic sister out of his mind. It didn't look like he'll be getting any sleep.

* * *

><p>When the sun came up, Kou had practically rushed around her room and house. She had forgotten to make lunch for the day, which made her pout. A lot. When she had tried to take a bath, she had a difficult time getting the ears and tail off. It was as if they were glued onto her. Then, she had noticed she was running low on time. So, no breakfast and no lunch. The raven head needed something in her stomach- <em>'Hey! Is that a chocolate bar?'<em> She thought to herself, already eating it on the way to school.

After finishing the bar and throwing the wrapper away, it took three minutes for the sugar to kick into her system. It was a no wonder why her parents and older brother kept her away from sweets. Kou smiled childishly, a blush on her cheeks as she giggled at nothing. The girl was practically skipping to school until she abruptly stopped in her tracks. Her eyes zeroed in on a certain person who was walking down the road, his back facing her. Her grin grew, taking silent steeps forward before crouching down. Kou wiggled her little bottom, a snicker left her lips.

Her target heard the snicker, stopping momentarily. The poor soul didn't have a chance to look back as she had pounced him. Kou's legs wrapped around the boy's waist as her hands were wrapped around his shoulders, her face just a few inches away from his face. Kou giggled, "I caught a Takeshi~!" She cheered before rubbing her cheek against his. "Good morning, Takeshi!" Another giggle escaped her lips, not letting go of him.

Said boy was completely surprised. One, Kou never hugged him like this, in fact, she never even got close to hugging anyone before. Two, she was calling him by his given name. And three, he couldn't help but actually like this. "Haha, Good morning to you too, Kou-Chan. You seem happy this morning." Yamamoto said, grinning as she just kept squishing her cheek against his own. _'She doesn't feel heavy. In fact, it doesn't even feel like I'm carrying her at all.'_ He thought worriedly.

Kou finally stopped rubbing her cheek against his, but still held onto him. She nodded vigorously, "Mm! I had this chocolate bar before I left home! It tasted so good! I don't get why Kyo-Nii doesn't let me have any. Hey Takeshi? Do you know what they'll be selling for lunch today? I didn't get to make a bento." Kou slightly slumped from her position but fixed herself right back up.

Yamamoto could only sweat-drop. Kou was speaking really fast but he -somehow- understood what she had said. _'So that explains why she's all happy today. Guess she can't handle sugar that well.'_ The baseball lover mulled over her words. "I can share my lunch with you, Kou-Chan." The darker brunette said eagerly. "I know that you'll like the Sushi my dad makes." Yamamoto ended the sentence with his signature laugh.

The girl instantly perked up with those words. "Really? Sushi? I haven't had that in such a long time! Thank you, Takeshi!" Kou giggled, squeezing him in her awkward like hug. She let her chin rest on his shoulder as he kept walking down the road. Her eyes looked around for a moment and hummed out aloud. "I feel like I'm forgetting something. What about you, Take?" She asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

Yamamoto blinked at the sudden nickname. He also hummed aloud, trying to think of something. "Now that you mention it… I do feel like I'm forgetting about something too." Kou nodded her head. They both looked at each other. The raven head looking at him innocently, while the darker brunette tried to hold down the blush that was surely creeping over his cheeks. "I-I'm sure we'll remember what it is later, H-Haha." Again she nodded vigorously. With what every self restraint that Kou had, she had gotten off of Yamamoto before they were in sight of the school. The poor boy could only try to distract his mind from going back to the lose of warmth on his back.

Their day at school was not much eventful like before. Kou had efficiently passed out in class from the sugar crash just to be awoken by the teacher, ranting towards her about being disrespectful. The only answer she gave him was a cold glare and going back to sleep. The teacher was basically shaken up the remainder of the day. Gokudera was never to be seen, making Yamamoto and Kou look at each other rather confusedly. Tsuna wasn't also around either. This made them both ponder about the possibilities that they didn't let them in a loop for ditching class. As the baseball lover promised, he let Kou have some of his lunch. The Sushi was like heaven to her. Kou had enjoyed each taste, which led her to want to learn how to make it. It was odd for Yamamoto, seeing as it was just them two alone, he felt relaxed and rather joyful. With Kou, she felt embarrassed from her actions, happy, and couldn't help but wonder if what they were doing was considered a date. Both of them had even fallen asleep, leaning next to each other with the last bit of lunch. The warning bell is what woke them up, although, neither of them jumped, they were too comfortable and lethargic to bother.

It was during the last period that made them a little more active; P.E. Since they were short a player and hardly any of the girls wanted to play Baseball -since they wanted to watch Yamamoto- Kou volunteered to play on the opposite team. The baseball lover pouted as he had to face against Kou. Said girl had watched the way his pitches moved. His curveball, fastball, how fast they went to the slowest, along with his control. She had a gist of it but to be put against it was something entirely different. Of course, none of her teammates believed she could do it. They had it in their minds that girls should cheer, not play with them. It was a '_man's_' sport. Inwardly, she snorted at that. It wasn't until the third pitch that she actually managed to hit his fastball. She would have celebrated if it weren't for the fact that Yamamoto had all but booked it to where the ball would have landed. Even though she was still out, Kou felt rather proud to hit one of Yamamoto's pitch. Not even his own teammates could do that; which made it all the better for her.

As the Dou made their way out of the school building, a very familiar person came up to them. "There you are! I was looking everywhere for you to the EXTREME!" The boxer through his hands up in the air to emphasis. "I didn't get to introduce my self yesterday." He cleared his throat, looking at Kou very seriously. "MY NAME IS SASAGAWA RYOHEI! I'M THE BOXING CAPTAIN AND MY MOTTO IS: **TO THE EXTREME**!" He yelled, making both of them cringe at his volume.

Shaking his head for a few seconds, he looked at Ryohei in bewilderment. "Why were you looking for Kou-Chan, Senpai?" His eyes lowered down to the boxers chin. There, in broad daylight, was the biggest looking bruise he has ever seen -besides the one Hibari had. "Where did you get that bruise, Senpai?" Yamamoto pointed at it, his eyes widen.

"Hm? Oh this!" Ryohei grinned, before pointing towards Kou, who flinched and looked guilty. "I had an EXTREME match with her yesterday! She has an EXTREME right uppercut!" Yamamoto looked down at her, making her fidget, mumbling out an apology. "Why are you sorry? You're an EXTREME fighter! That's why I want you to join the boxing club! You'll be the first girl to join! TO THE EXTREME!" Once again, he shot his arms up into the air.

"Wha-?" Kou reeled back, waving her hands frantically in front of her. "T-Thanks for the consideration but I d-don't think I'll be joining. I don't really like to fight anyways. Also, I'm sure that Kyo-Nii wouldn't like it if I join a club since I'm in the Disciplinary Committee." Inwardly, she cringed at her explanation. She was basically using the DC as an excuse, some kind of escape from the Boxing club. But of course, Kou should have known that wouldn't stop him. Ryohei is rather stubborn and persistent.

It seemed like the boxer was going to continue until Yamamoto stepped in front of Kou. "Sorry Senpai, but I don't think you should try to make Kou-Chan join the boxing club. After all, Hibari would be a little upset if you took his little sister away from him." He could only sweat-drop at his own words. Hibari wouldn't be upset, he would be furious.

Ryohei stopped in his movement, looking confused. "Hibari?" He blinked looking at the two of them, tilting his head slightly. "What does he have to do with her? I don't get it to the EXTREME!"

If it weren't for the fact that she had Yamamoto in front of her or to keep up her image, she would have fallen to the ground. "Uh… Ryohei-Senpai?" She called out to him, catching his attention. "My name is H-Hibari Kou. I'm the Disciplinary Leader's little sister. I-I'm sure that if you had your sister in your club, you would be upset if someone would try to recruit her into their club without your consent, right?" Kou supplied. _'Come on! Take that explanation already! It's the most simplest I can make it!'_ She mentally groaned, smacking her school bag continuously against her head.

It was if a light bulb turned on over his head. "OF COURSE I WOULD BE UPSET IF SOMEONE KEPT ASKING KYOKO TO JOIN THEIR CLUB IF SHE WAS ALREADY IN MINE!" He roared out. Kou didn't know to feel pity or to be grateful to Yamamoto; he ad stayed in front of her, basically muffling the loud voice. It was silent for a few seconds until Ryohei yelled once again. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THIS TO THE EXTREME!" Kou, this time, face palmed, making a lovely _slap_ noise.

Yamamoto only chuckled, even though he could only hear ringing in his ears. She was losing it. So. Freakin'. _Bad. _She hated fighting. But this- this was making her want to bash some heads in. Kou froze, _'Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! I-I'm not turning into Kyoya! No way! Nu-uh! Never in a million years! Why would I even-!'_ Kou screeched in her mind as she tried to control her emotions. The poor girl hadn't realized that Yamamoto had stepped to the side, so she could deal with the loud boxer. Kou hadn't even registered anything completely. All she could remember during the span of trying to recollect herself was that the white heard boxer tried to fight her, yelling something about a 'rematch'. It was a poor decision considering that she hadn't managed to grip onto her sanity before she gave a one hundred percent punch to the said boxers' left cheek. Kou blinked, her left fist still stretched out, paling each minute. "…I-I… Takeshi? Did I…do what I just think I-I did?" She was shaking badly, her eyes were wide and on the brink of tears.

She was completely out of it. Her mind was blank, the only thing Kou remembered was Ryohei getting up from his position, looking worriedly at her while Yamamoto saying something to her. His hands were on her shoulders, his lips were moving but she couldn't make anything out. Kou's mind had officially broke down, resulting in her fainting.

* * *

><p>The next thing she knew was that she was in some house, resting against someone's back. The raven headed girl didn't want to open her eyes, she was too comfortable. Besides, she still had to recollect herself. Even just a little bit.<p>

"Oh, so you were home the entire day, Tsuna? Why didn't you tell us, we were worried about you." The voice sounded very familiar to Yamamoto's. For the sake of her mind, she just dubbed it as him. No need to strain her mind into going any further.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Ah, that one sounded like Tsuna's. "Anyways, w-what are you doing here? Is t-that Kou-Chan? D-Did something happen?" The voice sounded worried. She heard some shuffling, footsteps getting closer to her position.

Who ever she was leaning against, moved slight and placed her down; to what felt like a bed. "Well… There was this Senpai who was asking her to join the Boxing club." The voice that sounded like Tsuna's let out some kind of strangling noises. "Kou-Chan tried to reason with him but she seemed to have been lost in thought. I don't think she had even realized that she had given the Senpai another bruise to his left cheek. After snapping out of it, she looked really upset and fainted. I brought her here thinking we could help her someway. Besides, if I brought Kou-Chan home like this, Hibari would have been furious." For once, Yamamoto didn't have his happy-go-lucky attitude. His voice sounded really worried for her sake, there was also another mood in there too. Was it guilt?

Pfft, she wouldn't really know. "Oh? Is this cutie sick?" Ugh, now that voice was most definitely belonged to a perverted doctor. "You can leave her to me. After all, I, Dr. Shamal, could always make girls feel better." That made a shiver go down her spine. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, seeing Dr. Shamal already near the bed side. "Ohoho~ Did my wonderful voice awaken you, sleeping beauty?" He said, wiggling his brows.

Kou sat up, looking at Shamal with a blank expression. Tsuna and Yamamoto were behind him, looking at her with worried eyes. Those eyes didn't suit them, so what other better way to get rid of such looks with dry humor? "Don't flatter yourself, pervert." She said dryly. Tsuna looked taken back while Yamamoto let a smile crack through. Moving a bit more to the side, she helped herself off of Tsuna's bed. "So~" Kou looked at Tsuna and grinned. "Hi Tsuna, how come you didn't come to school today? Were you sick?"

Tsuna blinked, "Eh?" was his intelligent reply. "Uh, I-I guess you can say t-that. Something c-came up, so… Y-Yeah." He finished lamely. The brunette looked back at her, his brows furrowed. "What a-about you, Kou-Chan? Are you feeling a-alright? Yamamoto said you fainted." Tsuna frowned.

"Yeah, even Senpai was worried about you. He said that he didn't mean to make you faint like that." Yamamoto decided to put his two cents in. The baseball lover would have said the boxers words exactly, but he had used practically 'extreme' in everyone of them.

The raven haired just blinked, scratching at her cheek. "Uh, well, I feel fine now. I guess you can say I had a bit of a mental break down. I thought I was turning into Kyoya." She shivered at that. "You have no idea how much that idea makes me feel. I don't want to go bashing people's heads in just for fun. Okay, maybe only when they deserve it but nothing else." When she saw the pervert doctor get closer, Kou did the smart thing and took a few steps further. "I think I'll be going home now. Thanks for carrying me here, Takeshi." Tsuna blinked, since when were they on a first name basest? "See you around Tsuna-Kun. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow or something." She waved at them before making her way to the door.

"Ah, Kou-Chan, wait up. I'll walk you home." Yamamoto said with a cheerful smile. He looked down at Tsuna, still grinning. "Want to come with us Tsuna? We can tell you what you missed during school while we walk Kou-Chan home." Tsuna spaced out for a moment before nodding. The brunette was already failing class, it wouldn't be smart for him to fall behind.

A click of someone's tongue made them look at Shamal. He was rubbing the back of his head, looking bored. "Well if the cutie's leaving then I'll leave too. No need to be in the same place with nothing but guys hanging around." His words didn't help Kou settle down. She had a feeling he was up to something, yet she didn't know what.

* * *

><p>'<em>I should have seen this coming!'<em> Kou wailed mentally. Yama- Takeshi and Tsuna were walking right next to her. One taking the other side. The only problem was that a certain pervert was still behind them, walking a few feet away from them. There were times that Tsuna had looked back at the said doctor to make sure he didn't do anything funny. Takeshi kept laughing and telling Tsuna about their day. Even though Tsuna hadn't said anything, he made a face that seemed to scream 'that-sounds-like-a-date!'. _'Tsuna has to stop making those faces. They're too easy to read.'_ She thought to herself, remembering the events of the day along what Tsuna had said. _'Oh! So that's what I forgot! Tsuna was suppose to get the Skull Disease today! No wonder why he didn't show up at school. But what about Gokudera? Restocking his dynamite?'_ Kou frowned, that was most likely it.

"-you should have seen the teacher Tsuna. I've never seen him shaking so much. I thought he was really cold or maybe getting sick." Takeshi's laugh snapped her back to the conversation. As much as it could be obvious, Tsuna had no idea what made the teacher shake so much. All he knew was that he had woken up Kou but went back to the broad to continue class. "After that, both of us went up to the rooftop like always. She didn't have lunch so I shared mine. Haha, her eyes got all huge and sparkly. You missed out, Tsuna." Takeshi grinned, pulling said girl into a side like hug.

Tsuna pouted, he didn't like to be left out but then again, he did skip school because of that weird Skull Disease. _'If I would have gone to school, I wouldn't be able to show my face to anyone!'_ He thought to himself before looking at the two. Takeshi poked Kou's cheek while laughing. Kou, on the other hand, seemed embarrassed but did nothing about it. His eyes wandered back to what's in front of him and nearly tripped. "Hiiee!" Tsuna's sudden yell made the Dou stop and look ahead of them.

There, down the street, looked like a rather pissed off Hibari, holding his tonfas rather tightly in each hand. His long steps seemed like more rushed ones, trying to get closer to them. Kou was about to say something until a huge gust of wind caught them by surprise. The girl was fast enough to hold down her skirt from in front. After it had died down, Kou let out a sigh of relief, until her brother was just a few inches away from here. A wolf whistle made them look back. Dr. Shamal had a rather interesting blush on his cheeks, slight drool coming from the corner of his mouth, and hands in a position that looked very inappropriate. "Ohohoho~ So the little cutie is actually a woman~" Kou had blushed uncontrollably at his words, she could just feel something wrong was about to happen. "That show you just gave me proved me one thing." He said before making a kissing face. "You're my type~!" Shamal flung himself towards her, in attempt to steal a kiss.

Again, she had lost her sanity. Her face was bright red that could put tomatoes to shame. Both her and Kyoya stocked forward towards the man, and in sync, hit him with force. Kyoya had hit him with the end of his tonfas while Kou had just punched him. Dr. Shamal will be sporting two new lovely bruises by the end of the day. "Pervert!/Herbivore!" They growled out at the man who was sprawled on the floor. Unlike Kyoya, Kou turned around, face still red and stomped away, while he beat the perverted doctor to oblivion.

Kou didn't even bother to stop, not even for her two friends. She felt embarrassed- no, she felt _humiliated._ Out of all people, another pervert saw her panties. This time, it was even worse. Dr. Shamal was a natural pervert to the point the point that he would go kissing middle school girls around the town. _'Why isn't he in jail for that yet? ARGH! IF I SEE HIM TRYING TO DO THAT OR ANYTHING REMOTLY CLOSE TO THAT. __**I. WILL. BREAK. HIM.**__' _Kou slammed the door open and closed before heading to her room. Grabbing the pillow that laid innocently on her bed and screamed her lungs into it. After a good three minutes, Kou was gulping down air like no tomorrow.

Just as she did moments ago, the door slammed and closed shut, automatically telling her that Kyoya got home. Said skylark slammed her door open, his tonfas bloodied. He was radiating a death aura, glaring down at Kou. "Omnivore, why didn't you beat him." Kou's smart reply was a 'huh' and shaking her head. Did he not get that she didn't like to fight? "_Omnivore._" He growled out. By his actions, apparently so.

With a huff, she glared back. There were electric sparks between them for a few seconds before dying down. Kou flailed her arms up in the air, "I was embarrassed! Okay? I had a practical mental melt down earlier and then I snap at that perverted doctor! I needed to get away before I snapped at someone else before I regret it! I'm not like you, Kyoya! I don't like fighting!" And brought down her arms to her side quickly. There was silence between them, Kou huffing and puffing, neither of them backed down from glaring at each other.

Kyoya grunted, leaving her alone in her room. After hearing his door closed, Kou let out a heavy sigh, her right hand going through her raven locks. She really didn't like fighting, it was against her nature. Then again, that was her _old self._ Having been born in a new world, her ways of thinking started to change, her _nature_ started to change. It was terrifying, knowing that something that was apart of her was slowly being replaced by something else. It was being replaced by the Hibari nature. The love and thrill to fight others, to show how strong you were even when you were out numbered.

Letting herself fall onto her bed, Kou hugged the pillow closer to her chest, brows creased in worry. "But I don't like to fight… Do I?" She whispered to herself. _'Being put into this world is a lot more confusing then what I thought it would be. Not only that but I have to adjust even more now to what could happen. Damn it.'_ Kou pouted, moving into a different position to be comfortable. Again, the day played in her mind, making the poor girl blush non-stop. _'Takeshi. I can't believe I started calling him by his name when I was high off of sugar. But I'm even more surprised that he didn't say anything about being uncomfortable about me holding onto him like that. Huh, maybe he likes hugs? Well, he does seem like a giant teddy bear.'_ She giggled to herself at the thought. He was comfortable, warm, and just felt right. As if she had fit perfectly on him. Weird. Shrugging to herself, she continued to calm herself as played the moments she had with Takeshi in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, how are you doing? Another random chapter and such. Also, news for you guys: There's a poll on my profile about a relationship for Hibari Kou. Go ahead and leave your answer so I could come up with some smut and stuff. Mwuahaha- *cough, cough* GO, PEOPLE! GO!<strong>


	6. First Time Killing! And Irie Shoichi!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

**AN: **I don't really know the color of the flames so I'll just keep them that way for now. I might change them later. So far, there's a tie between Hibari Kyoya and Yamamoto Takeshi. Let the fluff begin!

* * *

><p><strong>First Time Killing! And Irie Shoichi?<strong>

Kou had a lot time thinking to herself. Asking herself if she does like to fight had practically made her mind spinning. That wasn't the only thing that made her realize something; ever since she was born into this family, her nature was the same. It wasn't until she had seen her own funeral that she had seen the changes, not only in her way of personality but also her emotions. Yes, she did like Tsuna. Key word: _**did**._ Now, everyone is on a fair level -just friends. Which made things even more troubling. Kou had seen Tsuna from her past eyes, now that she lives around them, she still feels like a stranger, no matter how close she had gotten.

Seeing how he interacted towards his crush, Kou couldn't help but feel like she'll never get him to even glance at her that way. It was a low blow to her pride, really. Not only that, but it seemed that Haru had told Kyoko about how Kou was trying to steal the 'love of her life'. It didn't go well when Miss. Universe-Obliviousness told the brunette that Kou had known them for a while and were close friends. Ohoho, if only looks could kill.

Her thoughts had been preoccupied during the small festival or whatever it was going about the school. She hadn't been paying attention to the announcements unless they were really important. All she knew really -or remember in this case- was that there was some kind of pole game, that one person would have to stay on the top while the opposite team would try to knock that person off and vice versa. It had looked like fun and she had wanted to be apart of it badly. Unfortunately, only the boys were allowed to play since it was a 'ruff' sport. She nearly pulled her hair out from the sexist remarks they had said will trying to be all nonchalant about them. Especially speaking to a Disciplinary Committee member.

The girls had cheered on the side as they had watched the odd pole fight going on. Kou had wanted to cheer for Tsuna but seeing her brother looking at her with an expecting look, she couldn't help but groan mentally. She never said either one of the name, all she did was yell things around the line of: 'GO GET 'EM!', 'KNOCK HIM OFF THE POLE!', and let's not forget her last remark 'HIT BELOW THE BELT!'.Many of the boys had looked at her in disbelief while others cringed from the thought. Of course, this had triggered off many events. Such as a good handful of people who were supporting each pole went down, leaving Tsuna and Hibari racing at each other with only people carrying them.

As much as she loved watching Tsuna strip down into his boxers, she couldn't help but feel left out. Sure, she was now making her way into the series, making her own spot, but it still wasn't enough. At times, they would completely forget that she was even there until she made a remark. Maybe she had blended in the surroundings too much? Then again, as Timoteo had said in the letter, she was in the shadows. Did it also imply when it had nothing to do related to the Mafia? Kou had just shrugged it off before so her day wouldn't be ruined by such thoughts. She had to welcome practically any thought and/or possibility that could occur to her. If her personality was changing slight, then she could only pray that she wouldn't become like a female Kyoya. Of course, that didn't mean she would immediately back down from things she knew she could protest against.

So the days had passed without much problems. Not for the gang at least, Kou was stuck with Kyoya trying to get her to fight. It didn't end well when she was already agitated, confused, annoyed, and upset. She had nearly destroyed their house but had enough mentality left with her to stop the destruction before it became worse. She had no idea when she had taken Kyoya's beloved Tonfa's away from him when she was blinded with rushing emotions. All she knew was that she could now learn how to adapt to knew weapons but was still uncomfortable with them. She would rather use her hands and legs, thank you very much. Speaking of which, Kyoya had actually gotten her leather finger-less gloves. His reply was something about not having his Tonfa's stolen again for her pleasure of destruction.

And now, for her own mind's sake, Kyoya had told her that she would have a day off from training. Not that she really needed it or anything. The raven girl had all but changed into a white shirt with music notes on them, worn out jeans, and black boots that reached her knees; she was also wearing a blue zip-up jacket. It was a lovely Sunday morning when she had decided it would be nice to see what Tsuna was doing, even though it was really early in the morning.

Kou stopped in front of the door and knocked, smiling. "Excuse me, is any one home?" She called out. A soft voice and footsteps reached her ears, signaling that someone was indeed home._ 'Then again, they always are for some reason.'_ Her thoughts stopped the moment the door open, revealing a kind brunette that Kou had the pleasure of meeting. "Good morning, Nana-San. Is Tsuna-Kun awake?" Kou tilted her head, still smiling.

Nana clapped her hands together, smiling as well. "Oh, Tsu-Kun has so many friends to come by! Yes, Tsu-kun is awake. In fact, three more of his friends are upstairs too!" Nana stepped to the side as she let Kou inside the house.

"Hm? Someone else came by, Mama?" Another voice filled the room. Instantly, Kou looked up to see her role model, peeking out of the kitchen. "Oh, Kou, it's nice to see you again." Bianchi nodded her head to her in acknowledgement.

"B-Bianchi-San." Kou blushed and bowed a little. "When did you get back?" The girl quickly took off her boots as Nana hummed away into the kitchen.

"I've been home for a while now. You were busy with your brother that you hardly had enough time to come by." Bianchi looked at Kou closer, remaining silent for a few seconds before opening her mouth. "Is there something troubling you? Perhaps with…love?" She tapped her chin with her index finger, looking at Kou expectantly.

Kou blinked at the question. "Uh…no, not really." The girl closed her eyes in thought, "Well, I wouldn't call it 'love' related but my brother sure has been acting funny. He keeps staring at me whenever I'm around him. It's as if he's taking notes on every little thing I do. He also get's really mad at guys who try to talk to me and even those who are walking besides me. Hmm… Maybe he's just over-protective?" She snorted at the idea. "Never mind, Kyo-Nii isn't like that." When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of Bianchi cupping her cheeks, a soft blush on her cheeks, and eyes sparkling.

"Could it be?" She whispered. "It's possible that this is a case of forbidden love!" Bianchi squished her cheeks a moment later. "Oh! Forbidden Love is the most romantic of them all! The drama the two of you will have to face! The love you will show the world! The tragedy that might occur along the road! The jealousy, the action, the lust!"

"'_Forbidden Love'_? What are yo-" Kou's eyes widen as it clicked in her head. She waved her arms frantically, face completely red. "N-No! Bianchi-San! I-it's not like that! Really!" Seeing the other woman grin grow made her face hot. Kou did the next best thing she could do. "It's been really nice speaking to you once again, Bianchi-San but I should go check up on Tsuna, I hear a lot of noise coming from his room." The girl had no idea how she managed to say that in one breath and bolted upstairs.

The sight before her made her face return back to her normal color. Tsuna and Haru looked panicked, Takeshi was standing near the wall, while Gokudera squatted next to a figure holding his cigarette towards the down person's face. "Hey, if you don't wake up, I'll burn you with this cigarette." Gokudera threaten.

When the person twitched, Tsuna and Haru practically had a frenzy moment. Kou chose that time to walk up to Takeshi, as he had done nothing but stayed in his spot. "So, what did I miss, Takeshi?" Her voice made it seem like the baseball play had been slapped with something, as he snapped his head towards her. _'What's that on his cheeks? Oh, nope, not there any more. Huh, must have been the trick of the lights.'_ She thought to herself.

Takeshi smiled a little, "Well, I ran into Gokudera when I was heading over here and we decided to hang out with Tsuna." Seeing her raise an eye brow, glancing at the scene before them and looking back at him, made him chuckle a little. "I think they're having a play. Although, Tsuna had said something about there being blood. So now, we're trying to see what's going to happen."

Kou nodded her head in acceptance. Her mind went off, thinking about what was suppose to happen until her mind stopped working when she heard a girly scream. Her silver eyes locked onto Haru, blushing madly as her arms were in front of her chest in a protective manner. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She screeched.

Dr. Shamal pushed himself up, looking rather pleased with himself. "She'll be just fine if she's that lively." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "I see that she's also cute." He grinned a little as his eyes searched the room. Immediately, his eyes shined when they locked onto Kou. "Oh~ It's the young lady that you wanted me to check up on, right?" He chuckled in a perverted tone. The other three who didn't realized who else joined their group, snapped their heads towards said girl as she sheltered behind Takeshi.

"Back off pervert. Besides, I think the patient they wanted you to look at is on Tsuna-Kun's bed." Kou was relieved that Takeshi didn't move from his spot. If he did, then Shamal would try to do any kind of advisement. And that was something she didn't want to deal with at the moment.

Dr. Shamal pouted as Kou had shot him down quickly. He looked over to said patient and frowned. "Nmm… How many times do I have to tell you this? I don't treat men." After he finished his sentence, Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera, and Takeshi had put in their own comments. "Anyways, is he really alive? If he's not breathing, has no heartbeat, and has dilated pupils, then he's dead."

Kou whimpered as her only protection towards the pervert went next to the body to see if they were breathing. The girl was internally grateful towards Gokudera at the moment when he said there was no heartbeat. That made the pervert leave more quickly then she thought. Everyone looked really gloomed about it while Tsuna panicked. She knew what was going on, but she couldn't say anything. "I called someone else. Just in case of a situation like this."

An engine sound came into the room. Kou stayed rooted to her spot. She knew this sound. There was no way she would mistake it for someone else's. Just as the image came to mind, he appeared. "Yo." Kou could almost faint. She had never heard him say that. It was a first for everything. He also had a smile crossed over with a smirk kind of thing going on at the moment. He sighed when the three boys reacted, "I didn't come to play with you guys today." Oh, so he played video games with them but not with her? _Rude_. "I came here so that the baby owes me one." Said Skylark made his way over to the body, using his foot to jab at the figure. "Good job. You got the heart in one shot." He turned around, still having that smile/smirk on his face. "Ok. I can dispose of this corpse for you." Kyoya then noticed someone in the corner.

While Tsuna was yelling once again, the Hibari siblings were having a stare off. When he looked away and jumped out of the room, she let out a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, that relief didn't last long when Gokudera had launched bombs at her brother just to have to sent back at them. She was the first one to sit up after the explosion, inspecting her clothes. _'Damn Gokudera and his short fuse! These were good clothes too.'_ Mentally, she cried tears, seeing the clothes a little dirty then wanted. Seeing something move from the corner of her eye, Kou looked at the person. "Nice to see you decided to stop playing dead." She said dryly.

Said man just looked at up at her in surprise before laughed sheepishly. "Man, I thought I was gonna die." He said, making Tsuna jump. Both stood up from their spot, Kou not looking phased at what happen as the man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "That was close." Kou mentally took a photo of all their faces during that moment. She wanted to giggle but knew it was inappropriate. "It's nice to meet you, Tenth." While he said this, some blood came out of his mouth, making Tsuna and Haru freak out more.

Kou let out a soft giggle but covered her mouth so no one would hear her. "This is Moretti. A pro in being assassinated." Again, Tsuna's reaction was far too predictable. "Moretti can use a technique called 'Addio' to stop is heart at will and achieve a state of apparent death. He's a specialist of the Vongola Family." Reborn spoke up.

Everything had happened as she remembered. Now, the only thing left was to let them know of the mess in the room. It wasn't nice to have Nana clean up the mess they made, especially Tsuna's guests. "Hey guys, I know that you're all tired from all of this, but don't you think we should clean up? Gokudera's bombs made the room too messy to even sit." Her comment made them look at her. Kou blinked slowly at them, "What?"

"Damn it woman! It's your brother's fault that the room's a mess! If he had just died when I threw them then Juudiame's room wouldn't be in this mess!" That comment made her eyes wide. Was he stupid? He was the one who threw them in the first place! She was about to retort when he yelled once again. "What are you even doing here! Can't you see that you're not wanted at the moment?" He barked out.

The room's temperature went down drastically. Even though Haru didn't really like Kou, she didn't want the girl to be upset from the rude comment. No one had said anything as Kou's eyes were covered up with her hair. "'_Not wanted at the moment_'? Oh, alright then, _fine_." When she looked up, her eyes were narrowed, she had resembled a certain perfect at the moment. If it weren't for the fact that her eyes were glazed with unshed tears then they would have probably fainted. "Jerk." Was all she said before leaving the room quickly.

* * *

><p>It didn't even take long for her to be at least half a mile away from Tsuna's house. All she could remember was leaving. Hell, she couldn't remember even putting her boots on, but there they were. Kou sighed, letting her shoulders slump down. Taking out her wallet, she seen that she had enough money to buy what ever she wanted from the closest market.<p>

Minutes later, Kou was walking down a random street with a bag of goodies to make her feel better. Everyone had told her that she should eat more but what they didn't know was that she had a black hole for a stomach and didn't even gain a pound. Her metabolism was too good that it had even made her worried about it for a while until she used it to an advantage and eat anything she deemed tasty. Although, Kou would probably stay away from Bianchi's food even though her stomach could possibly handle it. It was a big 'possibly' and she really didn't want to try it out. Again, she sighed. Today was her day off, the only time she could hang out with Tsuna and her friends. Kou stopped in mid-step. _'They aren't really my friends, I mean, they don't know much about me and I'm easily ignored. The only thing they know about me is basically my name, who my brother is, and…well, that's about it.'_ She shook her head and continued walking. So much for having a good day.

Grunts and whimpers reached her ears. The first thought that ran through her mind made her blush but the sound of something hitting the ground made those dirty thoughts leave immediately. Kou looked into an alley that wasn't far from her current spot. She nearly dropped the bag as she seen three big guys kicking a person. The red head was in a fetal position, whimpering. His voice was soft but she managed to hear him. "S…stop…! I-it hurts…!" That was enough to fuel Kou's anger.

She dropped the bag near the entrance, stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring at their backs. "Hey!" Said goons stopped what they were doing, looking at her over their shoulder. Even the down red-head looked up at her. His eyes were showed that he was in pain, scared, and feared for even her own safety. "Didn't you hear him, he said to 'stop'." She let her hands drop from her hips, letting her right hand dig into her jean pocket. "You should listen to people when they say something."

The tallest goon turned around, smirking at her. He had the typical brown Mohawk, baggy black pants, white shirt with chain necklace hanging around his neck, and a piercing on his nose. "This doesn't concern you girly. Now beat it or else we'll give you the same treatment." His small weird looking eyes tried to glare at her to make her feel scared.

The girl scoffed at them, pulling out her leather gloves. "I'd like to see you try that out, ugly." In a fluid motion, Kou had put on her gloves. Now that she had gotten used to fighting when necessary, she didn't really feel sorry for punks like them. Kou could always let out her frustration on them anyways instead of destroying the house. "I'm only going to say this once: leave him alone and no one get's hurt."

The chubby-bald goon busted up in laughter. "The only people here who are going to get hurt are you and this nerd." He used his thumb, pointing over his shoulder at the poor teenager.

"You don't know what you're deal with." The last goon was rather short but was still taller then her. His hair had covered up his eyes but was spiky in the back. He was another typical off the block bully with a leather jacket, black pants, a white tank-top and even more chains for her to bother counting.

Kou took a step forward, her hands clenching in tight fists. "I know what I'm deal with. I'm dealing with three idiotic monkeys who believe they are top dog just because they think they can hurt someone who has done nothing wrong. I'm dealing with a bunch of spoiled _children_ who don't realize how much trouble _they_ are getting themselves into." She was only a few feet away from them, her steel like grey eyes were cold, radiating with anger. "By order of the Disciplinary Committee you will receive the rightful punishment." Their color slowly began to leave them as she mention DC. Kou moved her right leg back, lowering herself down just by a few inches, her left hand in front while her right hand was near her waist. "For attacking a citizen, _I'll break you_."

They blinked at what she said, "Do you think just because you copied one of the most scariest lines from Hibari would make us leave?" then they laughed. Unfortunately, that laugh didn't last long as Kou had bolted towards them, punching the chubby man in his gut, sending -more like launching- him to the end of the alley, his back hitting the wall. Knocking him out instantly. "W-What the hell?" The taller goon yelled.

The shorter one looked at her, even though she couldn't see his eyes, she just knew his eyes were wide. "Who the hell are you?"

Kou just retracted her arm, still glaring at them. "I might as well tell you since I'll be sending you thugs to the hospital." Her voice was sharp, if she were to possibly cruse at them, they would have just shat their pants. "My name is Hibari Kou, little sister to Hibari Kyoya - leader of the Disciplinary Committee."

"W-What? But that bastard doesn't have a sister! Y-you're lying!" Seeing her narrow her eyes even more, he seen and felt the resemblance. "Holy shit…" he said with the little air he still had in his lungs.

Not wasting any more time, Kou once again rushed towards them. Her fighting method was almost like Kyoya's, except she didn't use weapons at all. The taller goon tried to run along with his companion. It was a futile attempt as she had jumped into the air. Her left foot made contact with the shorter one's face as she repeatedly kicked his face in with both her feet like he was a set of stairs. There was a satisfying crunch with her last kick before she had jumped off of him, letting the poor boy fall to the floor with added speed, which knocked him out before even hitting the ground.

Seeing his last companion fall, the last goon took out a pocket knife, holding it in his right hand shaking. With a lung, he brought down his hand, swiping left and right. There was a moment when Kou had tripped on one of the down thugs' body. It gave the man enough time to land a good cut to her left cheek. He had a smirk on his face thinking he had a chance on winning this match. As Kou saw the opening, she rolled herself on her back, her hands on the ground near her face. With the right enough of strength, Kou back flipped, kicking the guy's chin directly. Said girl didn't even wait for him to regain his posture as she did another flip forwards, performing a perfect axel kick to his head.

With a thud, all three were knocked out into sweet oblivion. Kou sighed aloud in relief. It was her first real fight without having Kyoya around to tell her what she did wrong. _'But if he was here then he would have hit me in the head with his tonfas and saying something around the lines of remembering the surroundings and then call me an idiot.'_ Her once narrow eyes returned back to the wide set that was always there. She looked over at the boy who was barely able to push himself back up. Rushing to his side, the raven girl put a hand on his shoulder, brows creased in worry. "Hey, don't push yourself. I don't know what they did but you seem to be in a lot of pain."

"N-No. It's o-okay. I'm fine…" He said, pushing up his green glasses to see better. The poor red-head sure did look beat up. He was also embarrassed that a girl saved him, talk about a low blow to his man-pride. He glanced at her, seeing as she didn't leave him like he had expected. "Thank you…for saving me."

"No problem. I'm glad that I was able to help." Kou smiled at him, holding out her hand. Seeing his confused expression she just waited for him, and sure enough, he caught onto what she was doing and shyly took her hand. If it weren't for the fact that he was hurt, she would have hugged him and called him adorable. Gently helping him up to his feet, she continued to watch him. She was about to say something until he tried to take his first step, only for him to lose his balance. Being quick as possible, Kou placed her right arm around his waist and having her left hand on his chest. "Whoa there. Seems like you can't walk by yourself yet. I can help you walk back home if you want."

Said boy's face turned the same color as his hair. He had never been this close to a girl before. "T-Thank you, a-again." He turned to look at her, just to see her smile again and nod her head. "My name's Irie Shoichi." Irie looked up to her, seeing that she was going to tell her name but never got a chance as he abruptly yelled. Kou's eyes widen as she watched Irie's worried face. "You're b-bleeding, Hibari-San!" His right shaking hand pointed towards her left cheek.

"What? I am?" Taking her left hand off of his chest, she brought it up to her left cheek. With the slightest touch, she winced, pulling her hand away. Her eyes inspected her hand, indeed, there was blood. "I didn't even realize that wound was bleeding." Feeling fabric being pressed on her face, she blinked, following the hand that held onto the fabric. The red-head had a healthy shade of pink on his cheek, brows furrowed as he concentrated on the cut on her face. Kou slowly put her hand on top of his, making him stop. "It's okay, Irie-San, it doesn't hurt that much. Let's take you home so we can fix you up, 'Kay?" With a nod from the boy, they began their way to pick up both their belongs before heading off. "Oh, and just call me 'Kou', since I have an older brother, it'll be a bit confusing. If you get what I mean."

Irie blushed once again and nodded. The boy does that a lot. "I g-get it. I have an older sister so I understand exactly what you mean, K-Kou-San." Said girl's smile grew even more as he addressed her as such. "Y-You can call me 'Shoichi', since…you know." He finished lamely. _'Ah! As if a girl would actually call me by my first name!'_ He cried anime tears.

"Sure thing, Shoichi-San!" She giggled seeing his shocked expression. He was easy to read, just like Tsuna. _'Speaking of which, none of them even bothered to follow me after I left. Then again, what else should I have expected..?'_ Her thoughts wondered off as they reached his home. If her memories served her correctly, then Shoichi had already met with Tsuna but was rather scared of him because of all of what happened. _'So it was a good thing that they didn't find me or else Shoichi wouldn't have bothered talking to me. Just great.'_ Were her thoughts as both of them were bombarded with questions from his mother and sister. Of course, there were a few hints about her being his 'girlfriend', not that she minded really.

* * *

><p>Hours passed, which eventually turned into the evening. Shoichi's mother had offered to wash her clothes, there was hardly anytime for her to shoot down the nice gesture as his mother was practically stripping Kou of her clothes. The boy had passed out from too much blood that rushed to his head all at once. Luckily, his mother was kind enough to give her a long light purple shirt that showed her collar bone, and jean shorts that no longer fit the older sibling. The hours at his house were slow but enjoyable. They got to know each other, show different kind of songs to the other so they could have more different types of music in their library. Spoke about their dreams, even though Kou didn't really have any. She had asked him if he had any thoughts of becoming an inventor of sorts. Surprisingly, he had already had a few thoughts in mind, which she supported. There was even a moment that she had began to sing '<em>Give Me Your Light<em>' since the music had popped into her head. Singing was one of her passing hobbies that she loved to do, most likely because her mother in this world and the old both did as well. When she had noticed she was singing, her face had turned cherry tomato while Shoichi was smiling and clapping his hands.

Now she was stuck going home in her newly cleaned clothes accompanied with a bandage on her left cheek. The cut wasn't deep but it was enough to draw out blood. Kou was thankful that his mother was able to get the drops of blood off of her shirt since it was her favorite. It was related to music after all! When they had asked if she would join them for dinner, she had to make it clear that her brother wouldn't like the idea of her being out and returning home late. Both the teenagers exchanged cell-phone numbers so they could either call or text each other.

'_Well, at least hanging out with Shoichi was a lot more fun then just wondering around and moping.'_ Once again, her thoughts came to a halt as she was unmercifully tackled to the ground. "Holy shit! RAPE! RAPE! RA-MRPH!" Kou flailed her arms around as the person on top of her covered her mouth. Her mind was out of commission as she bit on the hand. The yelp sounded very familiar but her mind couldn't focus on that. "I WILL DROP KICK YOU IN THE FACE AND MAKE SURE YOU NEVER HAVE CHILDREN!" Kou screamed out, elbowing the person in the stomach.

The poor boy who was once on top of her crumbled on the floor to her right. "God damn…woman..!" Kou halted in her position. That sure sounded like a short fused bomber. The groan and shine of silver hair made her blink, letting her mind come back.

Oh. It was Gokudera. No wonder. "What the hell were you thinking?" She asked with a blank expression. "I mean, I know you didn't like me but that didn't mean you had to try and rape me, jackass." Somehow, that made the bomber sit up quickly, his face red from either anger or embarrassment. Her expression didn't even change the slightest as he glared those emerald eyes at her. "So? Why did you tackle me down?" The monotone in her voice made a vein appear on Gokudera's forehead.

Clicking his tongue, he continued to glare at her. "We've been looking for you everywhere, woman. I was ordered to find you and bring you to Juudaime. The tackle was to make sure you didn't get away. Tch. I didn't think you would scream like a girl." Now a vein popped on her forehead. Neither of them moved from their spot. Gokudera had long turned his head away from her, glaring at the ground beneath them. Kou sighed, if he wasn't going to say anything else then she would just leave. In the process of getting up, she heard him mutter something. Giving him a confused expression, he used his hair to cover his own eyes. "…Sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier." Even though he was still muttering it, she was able to hear it the second time around.

"Oh." Was all that Kou said, making him snap his head back at her, glaring once again. She visibly relaxed around him as she got up, now dusting off her clothes. "Gokudera-Kun, usually, people will hold onto what others say. Words hurt a lot more then physical wounds." Again, she sighed. "Your apology only heals part of the damage you've done emotionally. I already feel like I'm not really apart of the group, but those words did hurt me a lot more then what you had intently meant." The girl looked away, putting her hands in her jacket pockets. "Well, I better get going. Kyo-Nii wouldn't like it if I stayed out any longer. See you around, I guess." She shrugged at the end of her sentence and started to walk away.

It was true, she didn't feel like she was apart of them but she knew she belonged somewhere. She just had to find it. Feeling pressure on her right upper arm, she looked to see what it was. Gokudera. He had his hand on her small arm, holding it tightly but gently. "I'm sorry." He said clearly, his emerald eyes locked onto her steel grey ones. "I really am sorry." Gokudera's voice was that of a respected volume that blended into the silence all around them.

Kou smiled gently at him, putting her hand on Gokudera's, slowly releasing her arm from his grip. "I know and it's fine." She saw him opening his mouth to say something but she held up her hand, surprisingly, stopping him from saying anything more. "I'll see you around Gokudera. Go ahead and tell Tsuna and the other's that everything is fine. I can see that you really mean it." Once again, she turned around and walked away. She looked over her shoulder as her smile grew. "Goodnight, Gokudera-Kun~!" Kou waved at him as he also began to walk away. "Oh! And a word of advice next time: try not to rape anyone, okay?" She giggled as he turned around and started yelling at her for such thoughts.

Things were back to normal again.

* * *

><p><strong>Come on guys, someone needs to break the tie between them so they fluff can begin. Please review, okay? You guys give me motivation to write!<strong>

**The song if you guys ever want to hear it: **

Aki Akane - Boroboro na Ikizama - 01 Give Me Your Light

**Fight scene is lame.**


	7. Babysitter, New PartnersPowers, and a

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

**AN:** The tie is still there; so you guys gotta deal with whatever I put up until someone else passes Kyoya / Takeshi.

* * *

><p><strong>Babysitter, New PartnersPowers, and a Visit**

After that little incident with Gokudera, Kou couldn't help but feel that he said something to Tsuna. Seeing that he kept glancing at her every now and then didn't help either. It wasn't as if she was _trying _to avoid them after that situation. She was just a really, really busy person after all. Kyoya had been keeping her busy with the Committee paper work, checking the school surroundings to make sure it wasn't ruined, and if she found people who were breaking the rules or just wouldn't go back to class then she just gave them a good few wedgies from hell as a persuasion.

The girl slumped forward on her desk, sporting a headache. Kou had crammed all the lessons and homework she had missed out on because of the Committee. Not only that, Kyoya had seen her 'punishment' to those who were ditching, which didn't end well on the ditchers or her side. Skylark didn't even bat an eye as he beat the people do death and gave her one hell of a hit to the head. _'Ugh, I swear Kyoya, if I didn't have a good restraint on my anger you'd be six feet under already. But I don't want to go to jail so I'll pass.'_ She sighed, letting her cheek rest against the cold desk top.

That Nezu bastard of a teacher finally understood not to bother her when she was resting. He was a thick headed person to not realize that she was in the committee, which gave her a valid reason to miss some of the classes and hand in late work. Not only that, it took a while to _persuade_ him for letting her rest, curtsy of her older brother, of course. Pfft, she wasn't that violent to threaten a teacher yet, the best she could warn them when they were on thin ice was just glaring at them, and that did seem to do the trick. After all, who would want someone sleeping during their job?

Slowly closing her eyes to sleep peacefully, her classmates began to whisper. The whispers began to become louder and louder, until they sounded like they were on their break. If it weren't for a familiar wail to a certain fish in the class, she would have stood up from her seat, and yell at them to be quiet. Lazily, she rolled her head to her other cheek to see what was going on. Lo and behold, a wailing Lambo near the door with Tsuna next to him. Kou raised a brow as he mentioned something about peeing…again. _'I'm sure this doesn't happen twice. Is my memory failing me now? That's just __**fantastic.**__' _Kou scowled at herself from using a sarcastic remark, she's been doing that a lot more now. At least it was fun to use on people, not on herself.

Kou continued to watch the scene before her unfold. She didn't know if she should pity Lambo or Tsuna. The brunette was already embarrassed as their classmates had brought up the first time the 'cow kid' had done this in the exact way. It didn't make either one of them feel better as Lambo cried more, Tsuna blushed from embracement, and took off with the kid. The girl just shook her head into the desk, rolling her eyes at the students actions.

Nezu had tried to calm his students down so they could continue the lesson, only to be ignored by said students and treat it as a free period. There was a slow but surely growing tick mark on Kou's forehead. She would have loved to just leave the room, head to the rooftop, and sleep. But she knew that would set a bad example for the Disciplinary Committee, so she did the next best thing. Kou stood up from her seat, slamming her open hand onto her desk, making all the students jump from the sudden sound. "All of you shut up and continue working or I will personally send you to the Reception Room one. By. One. _Got it_?" She hissed out, glaring at everyone in the class. "Good." With that, Kou sat down in her seat once again and got comfortable. "Oh, wake me up and _**I**_ will deal with you. In the end, you'll probably be begging to deal with Kyoya over me any day." Her threat was muffled but everyone heard it. Shivers went down everyone's back as she smiled, finally getting some rest. Oh, if only it could last forever.

Kou had the pleasure of being awoken by someone being a little _too_ close to her face. They should have counted themselves lucky for her not jumping back, kicking the desk up to hit their face, and sending them out the window that was just so innocently open. Yet, Kyoya would get pissed at her if she were to hurt the boy- er… man (?) in front of her that moment. Kusakabe just kept his expression the same, even though he wanted to chuckle at the girl. She had half a glare mix in with a pout going on; obviously upset that she couldn't get more sleep and/or couldn't do anything to the said person who disturbed it. "Kou-San," said girl cringed at the honorific. "Kyoya-San would like to see you." Seeing her not moving, he sighed. "Immediately, Kou-San." Hearing a Hibari like grunt coming for the little one, he left the room, knowing that she was right behind him -slowly then usual since she had just woken up.

When they entered the Reception Room, Kou was fumbling everywhere, yawing softly and rubbing her eye. "Okay, I'm here. What do you want, Mr. Slave-Driver?" Lazily, she tilted her head to the left, letting the flying tonfa hit the poor door behind her. "Jeez, calm down." Kou pulled the tonfa out of the door, tossing it back to her brother who just grunted with a glare. Taking a deep breath, Kou instantly woke up completely, looking at her brother with a half-hearted glare. "Alright. Down to business, Kyo-Nii. What work do you want me to do today? More paperwork about some damages done on school property? Getting information on someone? Or just look around the school to make sure it hasn't be vandalized?" She knew the way how he worked things. It was _what_ he decided her to do that she never knew.

"Hn." Kyoya leaned forward, his elbows on the table while his hands laced together, letting his chin rest on them. "There is no paperwork for today and I don't need any information on someone yet. Go around the school and make sure nothing is wrong." Kou nodded her head, ready to turn around and leave. "And if I don't see you giving the proper punishment to anyone who dares defile the school then you will be receiving it." The skylark growled at her.

She was close to just popping him the special finger reserved for dickwads. Instead, she turned on her heel, and began to make her way out of the accursed room. When she opened the door, one foot out the door, she looked over at him with a bored expression before it was turned into something close to mischievous. "Don't worry birdie~ I won't let anything happen to your precious nest. And I would be _so_ looking forward to that 'punishment'." She cackled aloud, slamming the door close as she had seen Kyoya getting ready to throw his tonfas at herm missing the complete shocked face on Kusakabe. There was something that sounded like it had hit the door with an all mighty force. Kou looked back over her shoulder to see the ends of both of her brothers' Tonfas sticking out of the poor wooden door. _'Ah, you poor, poor, unfortunate door. I knew thee well.'_

On her way on checking the school grounds, she was sure that she had heard Lambo's wails. Which soon was accompanied by a small explosion. Kou was debating on seeing what the hell they were doing but shrugged it off as it began to go silent. It didn't last long as the wail became louder than before. And then there was another voice accompanying it. She raised a brow, now intently on finding out just what was going on to cause so much noise. The moment she walked onto the spot, she had seen adult Lambo getting hit in the head with his own horn. The only people who reacted was Tsuna and Takeshi; mostly Takeshi since he knew he was at fault.

She stepped out from her spot, looking at every one with wide eyes. "I didn't think you guys would pick on someone. How mean." They looked at her with the same wide eyes, only Tsuna was flailing his arms around. "I usually would ask about what was going on, but this time, I just don't want to know." The raven head shook her head and was about to leave until she felt arms being wrapped around her. Looking down, she seen adult Lambo still on his knees, crying away as he held on. Everyone held their breaths, from what they knew, she never seen adult Lambo so it could end up badly. Except, she just blinked, still looking down at the figure. "Lambo-Chan, what are you doing? What exactly did these bullies do this time?" She asked with a little exasperated in her tone.

Said teenager just looked up at her, tears still going down his face, along with snot. She had to resist the urge to push him away then and there. "Kou-Nee! They keep hurting me! I thought young Haru would recognized me but she slapped me and called me a pervert! T-Then Bakadera was bullying me about my necklace!" His wailing became louder each second as he mentioned what the 'bullies' did to him. "A-And then Yamamoto threw my horn at me…AND I'M BLEEDING! WAAAAAHHHHHH!" And cue the full blown wailing/holding onto whatever was close -namely Kou.

Said girl frowned, her wide eyes turned to a full blown glare immediately as she looked over to the group. All of them froze and paled as her glare seem to radiate a deadly aura, the two people who weren't affected by it was Reborn and Lambo. With a sigh, her glare faltered, her hand digging into the jacket pocket. "It's alright, Lambo-Chan. I'm sure that Haru-San didn't mean to do such a thing, she just didn't know who you were at the time, that's all. And Takeshi just get's into his zone when he throws things, remember that next time, okay?" Finding what she need, she patted the teenager's head gently. "As for Gokudera-Kun, well, you two don't get along very well so that was expected." Lambo looked up at her, seemingly ready to wail something out once again but never had the chance to as she plopped a grape lollipop into his mouth. "No more crying, okay, Lambo-Chan?"

Adult Lambo closed his mouth, savoring the taste of his newly acquired lollipop. Letting her go, he smiled even though there was still blood coming from his forehead. "Thanks Kou-Nee, you always know what to do to make me feel better." He said still smiling. Lambo blinked, his smile grew even more. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot, congratulations on finally getting together with your lover." That made Kou freeze in her place. Lover? Just what the hell? "It was about time, everyone was saying that the two of you should have tied the rope sooner but you two were a little stubborn about it."

Kou couldn't breathe properly. "L-Lambo-Chan?" Her voice was shaky, she knew that, but who's wouldn't after hearing that? "E-Exactly…who is my l-lover…?" She squeaked out, looking at the teen in hope to reveal such things so she knew exactly who to stay away from. Kou had a secret fear of getting so close to someone that could hurt her in a way that could not be healed easily.

The teenager just raised a brow, tilting his head in confusion. "What do you mean, Kou-Nee? You don't know? You two have been together for seven years now. It's you and-" _POOF._ There, in place where the older Lambo was standing at, was now their Lambo. With the a larger grape lollipop in his hands. "Gyupahaha! This is mine and no one else can have it!" He stuffed the candy in his mouth. Once he realized his surroundings, he looked up to the person who was still standing next to him. Lambo's grinned, climbing up from her leg to shoulder within seconds. "Kou-Nee! Kou-Nee! Thanks for the candy! You can be Lambo-Sama's Right Hand-lady!" Well that was very considerate of him, since Kou knew for sure that he would usually say something about being a 'slave' instead.

"I didn't expect this to be my turn out when my curiosity got the better of me." She muttered, warily looking at the cow like child, sitting on her shoulder, far too happy for it to be normal. _'Huh, must be the sugar in the lollipop. I just hope he doesn't start throwing grenades thinking it would be fun._'Kou looked at the group once again. Gokudera had long lost his cigarette, staring at her in disbelief, Takeshi was smiling but seemed strained, Tsuna was blushing but looking at her with freakishly wide eyes, and Haru seemed… jealous? With a sigh, she gave them a deadpan expression. "Alright, what did I do now?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Congratulations Kou, you were the only one to calm down the idiot." Said a squeaky voice not far from where everyone was standing. Reborn was playing with one of his curling sideburns, looking at her with a gleam in his eye. "The challenge was to get him to stop crying, who ever was able to would become Tsuna's Right Hand-Man." Gokudera spluttered, as his face turned into very interesting color as he disgusted the information. "But, since you weren't here for the beginning and wasn't personally called for on this match, you cannot become his Right Hand-Man. Try again next time." He finished, now petting Leon.

Gokudera sighed in relief, then looked smug at the girl. Kou just blinked in a bored way before plucking Lambo off her shoulder and handing him over to Tsuna. "Yeah, that's great and stuff. Now, I have to go and make sure no one messes with the school or else I'll get to spend time with my brother on the rooftop for the next five hours." Patting Lambo's afro down she waved at them absently, turning on her heels to head down another path.

It would have been a great exit if it weren't for the fact that her face almost collided with someone. Looking up, she seen Kusakabe there, looking as if he ran everywhere. "K-Kou-San." She pouted at it but raised a brow for him to continue. "K-Kyoya-San wants you up on the rooftop this instant. He said that since you were not doing your job correctly, you'll have to spar with him for five to seven hours, following up with paper work on some new rules, and giving him a report about anything he wishes." Ah, that would explain why he looked so damn tired. He was searching for her in a full out sprint.

'_Oh, so Kyoya wants me to do fight him, do paper work, and a following up report.'_ She thought not really paying attention. A second passed until she realized what was said and thought. "Wait- WHAT?" Now, normally, she was always the calm, collected type, and wouldn't do something so brash without a thought. So it was a surprise to everyone as she face palmed with both her hands, which rubbed on her face in obvious angered fashion. Kou was also swearing a wonderful double rainbow, switching from language to language. First it was Japanese, then English, then Italian, followed by French, and last but not least Chinese. Even Reborn let out a low whistle at her language range. Taking a huff of air, she switched back to Japanese, shaking her fists into the air. "AH! SCREW IT ALL! IF HE WANTS THE SCHOOL DAMAGED THEN HE'LL GET IT RIGHT IN THE DAMN ASS!" This little proclaim left everyone stumped as she stomped away.

Well, Gokudera had already first handedly already saw this side of her when he had tackled her to the ground. Also, when she was cursing in Italian and English, he had to giver her props. Not even he could come up with such vulgar words that she had been so pleased to give out. A loud 'Ahem' broke them out of their stupor as they looked back at Kusakabe. "I suggest that you leave the school premises if you know what is good for you. When the two of them have their spars, it could get out of hand." They didn't need to be told twice as they all but ran out of there. From the far distance, they can still hear Kou screaming at her brother as she, once again, switched off into different languages.

* * *

><p>Kou let herself fall onto her bed, not even half her body was on it as she groaned. The two siblings had a practical all out war between each other. Kyoya wouldn't be coming home anytime soon since he had to deal with the damages himself since Kou had all but booked it home the moment she had a chance. There was no way she was going to deal with more paperwork. She had her own homework do deal with and didn't want to have to bother with wondering if her hands were going to fall off. It was a good thing she was an ambidexterity. If one hand felt like it was just dead weight, she would switch off to the next. <em>'So much of a glory when it comes to something so handy.' <em>Kou snorted at her thought. Ah, her humor still hasn't changed, it was still dull and lame.

For ten minutes, she didn't move. Kou was just staring at things with blank eyes, nothing was on her mind as she had continued to stare at nothing. After what felt like forever, she sighed, letting the top part of her body slump off her bed and onto the floor. Her grey eyes looked at the box that was under her bed, contemplating about the ring inside. From the day she had gotten it, she had never really used it, let alone wear the ring around her neck. She had a feeling that what ever was inside the ring, felt lonely. Then again, Kou couldn't help but snort dryly at that, who wouldn't feel lonely being placed under a bed for days with no contact?

Reaching out to it, her hand gently clutched onto the box and pulled it out. She cradled it to her chest as if it were a living baby, a small frown was placed on her face as her index finger followed the edges of the box. "Sorry for leaving you there." Kou opened the box in a way that would seem as if a mother was trying to sooth their baby. Her eyes were glued onto the ring as it shined momentarily before returning it back to normal. Gently taking the ring out, she placed it on her middle finger on her right hand, never taking it away from her sight. "How about we start over? I'll make sure you don't stay alone anymore, you'll always be by my side. If not that, then always by my heart." Again, there was a shine, yet it stayed, as if it was waiting for something. Kou let out a kind smile, "My name is Hibari Kou, it a pleasure to meet you." That was when the shine became brighter.

The girl had to cover her eyes as it was to bright for her own eyes to handle. As it slowly died out, Kou couldn't help but keep smiling. The light- no, she was certain they were flames- were happy and accepted her. Kou let out a gasp, her cheeks flared into a brilliant pink color as her eyes sparkled in glee. There, right before her eyes, were two marvelous looking felines. A baby black panther stretched, as if it were relieved to be out. Midnight Flames were coming out of it's ears and hind legs, what made her taken back was that the roman number 'one' was on it's back. Two white rings were on it's tail, one in the middle while the other near the end of it's tip.

The other feline was obviously a lioness cub. It's white fur was blessed with Orange flames coming from it's front legs and around it's neck to chest -much like a scarf but better. Right between the feline's eyes was another thing that made Kou's eyes ridiculously large, it was the eye that was hiding behind the number one in the ring. The slightly open eye was the same in every way; including the odd line going through it. The cub let out a yawn before sitting correctly.

All of them stared at each other for a short of two minutes before Kou broke out into the whole small girly part she still had. "Holy Swiss fucking cheese, you two are absolutely adorable!" She cooed over them, scratching behind their ears, under their chin, and petting down their fur. The two felines purred aloud, grateful that Kou knew exactly where to pet them. Her smile grew as they looked at her with eyes that matched their flames. "Oh, so your names are Kuro and Sora, huh? Well, nice to meet you two!" She giggled for a few seconds before flailing her arms around like a maniac. "WHAT THE- I can understand you two! Holy- is there some kind of telepathy or something going on here? …Oh, there is? Well this is flippin' _AWESOME!_" Again, Kou giggled, which turned to laughter, then resulted in a full blown cackle.

The two felines shared a look, wondering if their new found master was alright in the head. Seeing her calm down, they waited until it was high time to show her something that her mind was slowly forgetting. _"Excuse me, Kou?" _Said a soft girl like-voice, making said girl freeze and look around warily. Kou was sure that no one came into the house. _"Kou, down here." _The voice let out a sigh as the girl followed it's instructions. Instead of coming face to face with a person, Kou was stuck looking down at her lioness cub. _"Listen to what I have to say; currently, your past memories are fading, which is why you might have problems facing the events in the near future. There will be a turn in events that you were not aware of but, don't worry, we'll help you."_ The cub -Sora- let out a soft meow mixed in with a roar, giving her a weird smile.

"_Yeah, exactly what Sora says." _Perked up the baby panther -Kuro- to his feet. _"But right now, we got bigger fish to fry. Since you finally got us to come out and emotionally connect with us, we can go visit someone!"_ Kuro bounced up in a hyperactive movement, looking at Kou excitedly. _"So, is there something you wanna say before we get going?"_

Kou's mouth had dropped for a second but snapped back up. "You know, it's going to take a while for me to get used to hearing you speak. I mean, it's awesome and everything but it's kind of freaking me out at the same time. Hmm… Maybe I'll get used to it eventually? Yeah, I hope I can." She said more to herself, then nodded her head, looking at the felines in front of her. "So, will others be able to understand you as well? What do you mean my past memories are fading? And who are we going to visit, exactly?" Her hands found their way to her head, gripping onto her raven locks.

"_It is exactly as I said, Kou." _Sora got up from her sitting position, looking straight up into Kou's eyes. _"As we speak, you are beginning to lose your old memories. Tell me, what did you do for your seventh birthday in your previous life?" _Kou opened her mouth, ready to say something that was the most obvious thing in the world, but halted. Nothing was coming to mind, it was a complete blank. Seeing that she couldn't come up with an answer, she wisely shut her mouth. _"That rests my case." _Sora nodded to herself, having already expecting that reaction.

"_As for people understanding us, then you don't have to worry about that! All they'll be able to hear us will be our meowing/roar like answers. It'll make it seem like you can understand animals!" _Kuro said happily, running around Kou like a hyper active child. _"Oh! And it's a surprise! When we go inside, you'll be seeing some of the future outcome, or what's going to happen soon. I'm sure you still have memories of what's going to happen but it's missing a lot of things right? It's because of your old memories fading that you're missing a great deal of information!" _Well that would explain why her mind was trying to find answer to which were leaving her confused. Her memories were missing chunks of parts of what was meant to happen here.

So now she was going to be visiting someone she didn't even know, or was she? Kou took in a deep breath, relaxing herself before looking at her new feline partners. "Alright, let me take a shower and change into something better and then we'll go. Is that alright with you two?" Seeing them giver the raven head girl a nod, Kou went into her closet, absently mindedly reaching a white dress shirt, a black skirt, and a black bow. Her mind was racing back and forth to be actually paying attention to what her body was doing. It was on automatic as she rushed in and out of the shower, putting on a few bandages since she had received some from Kyoya in their fight earlier. Once she was back into her room, Kou started to put on her black boots, glad that they went up to her thighs. She wasn't a huge fan of having her legs show too much. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go see this person you want me to visit."

* * *

><p>An old man was signing papers left and right, going through documents that held information for making new alliances and news that would accompany his new heir. He halted in his action as he felt the room become colder. His eyes darted every where into the room, looking for something that would give itself off. It didn't take long for a flame like portal to appear right in front of his desk.<p>

The only people he knew of this flame was that of the Vindice. The old man stayed in his place, waiting for one of them to come out. Instead, a soft giggle came from the portal, following up by a young looking girl. Her raven hair swayed behind her as she came out of the portal, her white skin complemented her grey eyes and gentle smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Vongola Nono. My name is Hibari Kou, the Over-Seer." Two felines landed on her shoulders, leaving the Vongola Boss in awe. Never, in his life, has he seen such creatures. "I have seen what is to happen, and it is in your best interest to know of such things."

Timoteo seen the look in her eyes as she made the portal disappear, waiting for him to say something. He closed his eyes, already looking far over his age had stated. "Very well." When he opened them, he was no longer a grandfather figure, but a boss. "Take a seat, Over-Seer. Tell me what you have seen." It was going to be a long after noon for him, as he caught the grim expression on the young girls face.

* * *

><p>A groan erupted from the girls mouth. She huffed, trying to get her breathing back to normal but failed as her body felt to hot. "Tch. Stay still, Omnivore." Kyoya said, looking down at his sister with a half-hearted glare. Kou tried to give back the glare but flinched when the light came into her eyes, using her arm to shield it away. Kyoya growled, preying her arm away from her face as she let out another groan. "I'll bite you to death if you don't shut up." Instantly, her groans became soft whimpers.<p>

The skylark had placed her arm back to her side, studying her once again. He had came home late -early morning really- ready to chew his sister to pieces. Honestly, Kyoya was expecting her to be up still, ready to continue what they had started from earlier the other day. It came to a surprise that she wasn't even giving off the familiar death like aura he came to feel after their spars. When he had reached to her room, he had half expected her to be studying or listening to music to drown out the world. What he saw nearly sent him into a panic attack. Kou was laying on the ground, sweat rolling down her face, cheeks flushed with red and skin more pale then usual.

Kyoya had tried everything he could to take her out of the house and to the hospital. It was more of a challenge then he had originally thought. The girl kept on grabbing onto something, not wanting to leave the comfort of her own room. She had never liked the hospital for reasons that didn't make sense to him at all. The older brother had only left her room for a few seconds to retrieve a small bowl of cold water and a towel, only to find his sister barely lifting herself onto her bed. Kou had whimpered; which made him feel even more odd. He had never heard her whimper before -besides when he had hit her on the head- and couldn't help but grab his cell-phone to call a doctor over.

He would have to tell Kusakabe to get her homework and have a few Committee members to watch over her until she got better. Not that he liked the idea of having people around her while he was off doing the duties he knew he had to do. "Tch. This will be the only time I'm doing this." Kyoya marched out of the room, already dialing numbers on his phone. After letting a the other side ring, he growled out. "Herbivore, get you group over to my house. There is something you need to do." Skylark hung up the phone, not letting them have a chance say anything.

Kou's breathing was the same, it was far too hot, and when she removed the blankets, she would feeling like she was freezing. It was either deal with the inferno like tempter or the mount Fuji's winds and neither of the two sounded pleasant to her at the moment. _'Damn. I knew they said that I wouldn't be feeling so great after using both of their powers to see what was to happen but they never said I would break out into one hell of a fever!'_ Her thoughts felt as if they were lethargic, if she were to think, it would feel hazed and heavy. _'Well, at least it'll be quiet.'_ Kou shivered, feeling as if she had jinxed herself.

"What do you mean we have to take care of her? What if Juudaime get's her fever, huh?" Said a muffled but load voice from beyond her door.

"Haha. Aw, come on Gokudera, don't be like that." Another voice said. Kou couldn't help but feel like smiling at it. If it weren't for the loud yelling that came afterwards, she would have kept smiling.

Except, that wasn't the case. Kou had erupted into a coughing fit, making it harder for her to breath. Her mind hadn't even registered that people had all but busted into her room. Cold hands were placed under her back, lifting her to sit up slight. "Hiee! K-Kou-Chan doesn't look so well! Maybe w-we should take her to the hospital!" The voice said. Kou had tried to open her eyes again but everything was blurry and the light hurt her head so much that she shut them closed tightly once again.

"Tch. It's not like she's really that sick." Footsteps reached her ears. The next thing she felt was a hand being placed onto her forehead before retracting it quickly. "Ow! What the hell!" It hissed out. In her mind, she could imagine a certain bomber scowling, blowing on his hand. The thought made her want to giggle but made her cough once again. "The woman's on fire you idiot! Why the hell isn't she in the hospital!" Was that…worry in that voice? Ah, she couldn't tell from the mix of anger in it.

A growl erupted from whom she knew was her brother. "I've already tried to take her. The omnivore is being stubborn since she hates hospitals." She could just feel the glare her brother was giving her without even looking.

"Exactly how did she end up like this? Do you know, Hibari?" The squeaky voice obviously connected to Reborn. Who else would have that kind of voice anyways. There was a sound of fabric moving, followed by a humming noise. "From the looks of it, she might not last. The fever doesn't seem normal and is too high for someone to handle. We have to…" Kou couldn't hear anymore as her subconscious faded away.

All she knew was that the person's grip on her tighten as she had went limp, enjoying the peace and quiet that came with her sleep. _'Ah, finally. Some freakin' sleep…'_ She thought to herself, not even realizing the panic she had created between her brother and the so called care takers.

When she was finally able to see, she was greeted with Kyoya sitting on her side of the bed. Tsuna, Takeshi, and Gokudera were sitting on the floor on the opposite side sporting a few bruises that she was sure that Kyoya gave them. A rather looking dead perverted Dr. Shamal crumpled on the floor. Her body no longer felt sore or heavy as led. In fact, she felt as light as a feather.

Kou looked at everyone, a mischievous grin was painted on her face. Taking in a deep breath, she readied herself for the moment that was going to come. "YOU GUYS HAD BETTER NOT GAINED UP ON ME WHEN I WASN'T FEELING WELL!" This outburst caused the three boys to stand up quickly, hitting each other's heads and feel back on the ground. Kyoya woke up calmly but gave her a death glare. Dr. Shamal shot up from his spot and tackled her onto her bed. Both the Hibari siblings punched him once again, sending the poor doctor out the window. Kou looked over to the group, Gokudera and Tsuna looking shocked while Takeshi smiled and laughed. "So, what's going on guys?"

Kyoya had hit her head, efficiently knocking her out and sent the boys away. The love/hate relationship between the two will never make sense to others.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap for this chapter.<strong>

**O u O; **

**So, how do you guys like it? **


	8. Omake: Future Wife!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Future Wife?<strong>

The gang were all enjoying their time hanging out together. Kou had left her home and brother so she wouldn't have to deal with their daily spars. No matter how much he kept saying that she needed to get stronger -not that she actually needed to worry about that- Kou couldn't help but just want to scream. There was no need for her to grow in strength seeing that her two feline companions were giving her advice to reduce wasting energy and stamina.

Really though, how the hell was she suppose to know that she was putting a little _too_ much into her attacks? Then again, seeing a few mini-creators should have been obvious. Shrugging off the previous thoughts and occurrences from her mind, she looked at everyone smiling. _'Ah~ If only it could be this peaceful everyday.'_ Kou thought to herself as Tsuna and Takeshi laughed about something, while Gokudera had a small smile.

Reborn was drinking his espresso, absently petting his partner Leon, actually looking relaxed for once. His Oxy black eyes glanced over the group before landing on the one and only girl in the group; Kou. He smirked as his fedora shaded his eyes. "Hmm~" he hummed aloud, catching their attention.

"R-Reborn? Is there something w-wrong?" Tsuna asked. Usually, he would reframe from asking his tutor anything. But for him to just suddenly hum aloud sort of made him wary. It was either he was up to something or knew something was going to happen. He honestly hoped none of them would. The brunette just wanted one day of peace and enjoy the company of his friends; can't that just be today?

"I was just thinking about the time adult Lambo came by." Reborn supplied, making everyone blink. There were many times the older cow came by since their current one kept on using the Ten-Year Bazooka like a toy. "He had mentioned something about a lover," he looked over at Kou, seeing that she turned twenty shades of pale before going up to the red. "I'm actually interested about finding out who might be the _lucky_ one." The infant then _smiled_ at them innocently. Kou shivered, not completely sure she wants to hear the next thing he was going to say. "So, who here would marry her?"

A simple, innocent question, created chaos in the room. Kou was spluttering out answers about how no one would. Tsuna turned red to the face, yelling at said baby. Gokudera had a pink face, shouting that he would never marry a crazed woman like her and also saying that his Juudaime would also not marry her. Ouch. Takeshi was silent. His warm hazel eyes held confusion but realization. A tint of pink was on his cheeks as he smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in on the side hug. "Haha! I would marry Kou!" Takeshi's declare made everyone shut up instantly. The baseball lover was smiling like no tomorrow while everyone else was staring at him with wide eyes.

The infant just smirked once again, taking another sip from his espresso. "Oh? So you would marry Kou even though you might have to deal with her brother?" He asked, watching the boy's reaction. Takeshi stiffened for a moment but relaxed. His smile never left his face as he nodded his head.

Tsuna and Gokudera could only stare at what was going on. Then came the unexpected response from the bomber. "YOU IDIOT! JUUDAIME SHOULD BE THE ONE TO MARRY SOMEONE FIRST! AND SHE'LL MAKE THE BEST WIFE FOR JUUDAIME!"The silverette shouted, pointing at the two with an accusing finger. "SO GET YOUR ARM OFF OF JUUDAIME'S FUTURE WIFE!" And he pulled out the bombs.

Takeshi just kept smiling, pulling Kou closer to him. The poor girl was practically brain dead from what was going on. Were they seriously fighting over who would take her hand in _marriage?_ "Haha but Gokudera, you said earlier that Tsuna wouldn't marry her. But now you are. You're really confusing. Oh! Are you jealous?" He said cheerfully with a cheeky smile. Kou couldn't help but just stare at him. Did he even realize what he was saying? From the looks of it…maybe. Or possibly not.

Said bomber turned red from rage and embarrassment. "WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF BASEBALL LOVER AND CRAZED WOMAN? I AM STATING THAT, NO MATTER HOW ODD SHE IS, KOU IS _**THE**_ PERFECT CANDIDATE TO BE JUUDAIME'S WIFE!"With this, both Tsuna and Kou face palmed.

Although, it was harder for the latter to do such a thing, seeing that Takeshi still didn't let go of her. _'Why did Reborn bring that up? It was so peaceful a moment ago and now, I'm pretty sure that Gokudera will start throwing bombs soon!'_ Kou wailed in her mind, trying to pry herself from Takeshi's hold. It didn't help when he pulled her more towards him, resulting in her have to sit on his lap. The raven head girl froze in her actions. She absently noted that she had fit perfectly in his lap, as if it was molded just for her. _'Huh, how weird.'_ Kou thought.

Tsuna, seeing his friend being stuck in the situation, made him cringe. The girls' face held confusion, her cute small nose crunched up as Gokudera kept yelling, but her eyes were unfocused. His doe like eyes looked over at Reborn, who was obviously enjoying the mini-chaos before him. "R-Reborn, why did you b-bring that up? Now Kou is stuck in the middle of all of this!" The brunette whispered/hissed at his tutor, still watching how Gokudera tried to pull Kou off of Takeshi's lap but was failing when said boy kept her there somehow.

"I wanted to see who has more potential to keep her still and hold onto the idea of marrying her. Kou is an excellent candidate to be a Bosses' wife. She's strong enough to hold up against a fight when people attack her. Just look at how she deals with her brother. With Kou being a wife, you wouldn't have to worry that much about her well being." Reborn stroke the beard her suddenly had on his face. "I guess it's time to go to the next level.

Tsuna didn't even get to ask what he meant by that as his eyes were greeted with a familiar purple bazooka. It happened so quickly that no one had time to do anything. The pink smoke filled the room, leaving everyone coughing as they tried to get away from it. "Hiieee! Reborn! Who did you hit with the bazooka!" He yelled, hands up to his head, gripping onto bits of his hair.

The smoke slowly cleared. Gokudera and Takeshi were still their current selves, which only meant one thing. A soft coughing was heard, a hand started to slap the smoke away from them. All of them gulped as the figure started to become clear. It felt like it was forever before it cleared completely. There -now sitting next to Takeshi-, was a drop dead gorgeous woman. Her raven hair was straight as it fell down her back and onto the floor. They guessed that it was up to her thigh or bottom if she were to stand. Her skin looked soft, with a rich creamy effect to it. The black sleeveless turtle neck shirt was clinging to her body, showing them how big her bust was. Reborn had estimated that it was at least a 21-D size or so. The white skirt was short as it ended up mid-thigh, which were accompanied with black stockings that were a few inches away from the skirt.

All in all, she was just one hell of a sight. Luscious cherry pulped lips parted, her delicate looking hand rubbed her right eye. The woman's eye lashes were long and thick; her face was heart-shaped which were complemented with her raven bangs. Once she regained her sight, she blinked and stared at everyone. "Oh my, well this is unexpected." Her voice just topped it off. From looks to voice, she was perfect. Now, what about her personality? The older Kou giggled softly, catching their attention. "Look at you~ It's so nice to see the younger version of Take-Kun~!" Her hand went through his hair, sporting a smile. "That goes for the same to you two, Dera-Kun, Tsu-Kun." Retreating her hand, she tapped her chin, still smiling at them. "I forgot how adorable you three were. Hehe~."

Now they were confused. She acted her age but at the same time, she didn't. But still, did she just call them by _those_ names? "So this is the future Kou. I must say, I didn't imagine you to look like this." Reborn jumped off from the writing desk to the ground next to her. His tiny hands gently grabbed onto one of her strands of hair, examining it but also her. The woman's posture was perfect. It was to show that she presentable but in a position that would allow her to either attack or dodge something immediately. _'If I was in my normal form I would show her a few things.'_ Reborn slightly froze at the thought but continued his action. Why did he suddenly think that? It must be because she looked too alluring. Yeah, that must be it.

Again, Kou giggled. "I'm not sure if that was an insult or complement, but I'll go with complement until further notice." She lifted up her left hand, placing it on her lap, letting out a sigh of relaxation. "So, was there a reason as to why you hit my younger self with that bazooka, Reborn?" Elegantly raising a brow and tilting her head oh so slightly, just made the others blush at the sight. Over the years, Kou had learned exactly which buttons to press and how to look like when in front of certain men. Even Reborn himself.

"It was to see who you were going to marry. After all, that idiot cow did say that you tied to the rope with your lover." Reborn said, not beating around the bush. His oxy eyes landed on her left hand before looking back up at her. "It seems that he was telling the truth. I see a wedding ring on your finger." He pointed out.

"Yup. I was actually on my honey moon before I was brought here. But that's okay, my husband got called in to do some work." Kou supplied, waving at the matter as if it was nothing. But pouted slightly at having to call their honey moon short. They only had a few months -okay, possibly a good year there- but still!

"Hiie! S-So Kou really I-is married so young in the future!" Tsuna's eyes were wide, the blush was still presentable.

"Haha, I bet whoever married you is a really lucky guy. Huh, Kou-Chan?" Takeshi smiled at the woman sitting next to him, as if he was talking to the current Kou.

Gokudera slammed his hand on the small table in front of them. "Alright woman! Spill! Who exactly did you marry!" He yelled, glaring at the woman.

Said woman just looked at everyone, smiled as a laugh escaped her lips. "Aw~ You guys really want to know that badly?" Seeing them nod their heads -even though Tsuna was a bit hesitant-, Kou tapped her chin, before giving them the same sly smirk the current one usually wore. Placing her index finger to her lips, she winked at them. "Sorry but that's a secret. There would be no fun if I were to tell~ Hehe~." With that, smoke engulfed the room once again.

Once the smoke was gone, their Kou was there once again. "Oh my god." She said softly but loud enough for them to hear. Slowly her face turned from pink to red, then crimson. "Oh. My. _GOD_." Abruptly, she stood up and headed to the door. "NOPE. NOPE. NOPE." She kept repeating to herself as she left. All the boys were looking out Tsuna's room window as she left the house. Her hands were up in the air, face still flushed. "NU-UH. NO FLIPPIN WAY! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT MY OLDERSELF IS E-E-EXPECTING A BABY? FORGET THIS. THAT IS _SO_ NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Her shout left them stumped. The older Kou didn't seem like she was…impregnated. Her figured practically screamed everything else but that.

* * *

><p><em>The older Kou smirk grew as she cackled loudly. It was always fun teasing them, even now that they were older. There was more to poke fun at and it was jut so much easier. She wanted to seem like she had mentally grown over the ten years in front of the younger versions of her friends. Oh, if only they knew that she was still herself but a bit more violent. Of course, she knew when to restrain while fighting. And now she'll have to tell her beloved husband that she can't go out fighting or having those daily spars.<em>

_Just as the thought crossed her mind, the door opened and closed with a soft click. A tall figure stood near the door, looking at her as she was sitting on the king sized bed. "Do I want to know why you were cackling just a few seconds ago, dear?" The man asked. His voice was so soothing that it reminded her that she would always be swooned by it._

_Kou put her right leg over her left, leaned forward with her elbow resting on it. "Weeelll~" She giggled, putting her chin on her open palm. "My younger self was hit by the Bazooka and I was sent to the past. You know, I had forgotten just how adorable you were. Hehe, I could have just eaten you right up then and there~" It was obvious that her husband was blushing from that comment. She had heard him mumbling about not being 'adorable' and how that wasn't manly. "Apparently, it was Reborn's idea. He wanted to know who I married."_

_Her husband just sighed and shook his head. "Did you tell him? I'm sure it wouldn't be a great idea to tell them something about the future." Kou just smiled and shook her pretty head. "Well that's good. He had once told me that if I hadn't married you he would take you himself." He paused for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'd rather not think of the possibility of that actually happening."_

_Kou shrugged at her husband's worry. There was no way she would be with a devil like Hitman, even though he was hot. "By the way, didn't you get called in for work or something? Did you forget something here again?" She tilted her head, looking at her husband as he walked towards her._

_"Actually, it was a false alarm. Apparently, Lambo accidentally left grenades around Gokudera's room. And like usual, that just resulted in having to clean up more explosions." Once again, he sighed, shaking his head. "They thought it was an attack; so that was why I was called back. You know, to make sure that I would be needed." He leaned forward, capturing Kou's pulped lips._

_She purred out in pleasure as they exchanged kisses. Each one of them becoming more passionate then the next. Her husband's hands began to wonder around her body, making her shiver from contact. Unfortunately, they didn't get to continue their fun as the phone rang._

_"Aw, poop mc poopersen. Just when it was getting good." Kou pouted as her husband had gotten up to answer it. She waited for a good ten minutes before he came back. "Let me guess, you have to go back again." Kou said with a matter-of-fact tone._

_"Yes. I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his head, frowning a little. He was also starting to enjoy the moment too. "I'll be back as soon as possible."_

_Kou jumped up from the bed, her arms stretched out as she pulled her lover down and kissed him. "Before you go, I have to show you something." She whispered to him, letting him go after giving him another peck. She went around her bed, picked up something small and came back to him. "Ta-da~" She smiled, showing him an odd object in her hands that had a plus sign in the oval._

_He raised a brow, looking at the object and then back to his wife. "What exactly is it?" Kou's smile dropped down to a pout. His eyes widen slightly, he didn't mean anything bad. Did his question make her upset? So he did the next best thing. "Can you tell me what it means?"_

_Immediately, Kou cheered up. "I'll tell you since your slow sometimes, dear." Her husband sweat-dropped at her bluntness but still smiled. "This little thing in my hand is something us women use to check something. More specifically, it's called a pregnancy test." She waited for a few seconds to let the information sink in. Nodding to herself, she continued. "When there is a minus, it means that I'm not pregnant. But when a plus shows up, that means that I am. And what does the sign have in the oval, dear?" She asked sweetly, showing him once again._

_"Plus. It has a plus." He said in a whisper. His eyes were wide as he let his brain gather more information. "Y-you're pregnant! We're going to have a k-kid?" His shout was still at an indoor level. Kou had wondered if he wasn't happy for a moment before her worry was erased quickly when he gave her a huge smile and hugged her. "We're having a kid! I can't believe this!" They stayed in the embrace for a few more minutes before he pulled away. Both staring at each other in the eyes. "I love you." He whispered, leaning in once again._

_Kou smiled lovingly at her husband, tilting her head a bit to the side. "I love you too." She whispered back, closing her eyes slowly as they once again began to kiss each other passionately._

* * *

><p>The girl huffed as she sat down on the bench near the park. She was expecting to see photos around the room. It had annoyed her when she saw nothing. <em>'They always do say that it's best not to let your enemies know who you love. Never know when they'll use the people you love and care about against you.'<em> Kou sighed, letting herself slump further down in her seat. She was really hoping to know who her older self had married. Whoever it was, it was obvious that they had fun with her older self as she had found a box of condoms. More than a half of them were gone but she couldn't help but feel that the man had stopped using them after a while. She shrugged, looking up at the sky. "Guess he didn't feel the need to use them since my future self was married to him." Kou mumbled to herself.

"Does it bother you that much that you're bonded to someone?" Said a squeaky voice from behind her. Kou jumped up, whirled around to look into the eyes of the devil- er… Hitman. She was feeling rather happy that she wasn't wearing a dress. She had known that if she did, then it would have flown up o reveal her woman like panties to the world. Thank god she was wearing blue jean shorts, a white tank top, and a black cardigan. And for once in her life, was wearing regular shoes and was showing her rather wonderful shaped legs to the world.

"Not…really." Kou blinked, letting herself stand up straight instead of her defense position. She sighed, frowning a little as she rubbed the back of her head. "That doesn't really bother me at all. As selfish as it is, and I know that it's impossible, but…" Kou shook her head, putting her hands in her pockets. "Never mind. Any who, why are you here?" She raised a brow, titling her head just like her older version did, unknowingly.

Reborn tilted his fedora down, shadowing his face. "To think that was the older you." He said, making the girl pout with a withering glare. "I prefer the older you. At least she knew how to act like a lady." The infant said with a smirk.

Kou bristled at the comment. "Well-! Well!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, looking away from the hitman. "Deal with who I am now. What you see is what you get. Besides, if people change over the years then everything would be so easy. And I know for a fact that it's not. Hmph. I have a feeling that my older self was probably messing with you guys. After all, teasing you guys is a lot of fun." She shrugged nonchalantly at her sentences. "You know, you still didn't answer my question. Why are you here? Did you want to ask me something? If it's about who I married then you're out of luck. I didn't get to see any photos or the person himself. So I'm just as clueless as you." Kou waved the matter away like a fly was bothering her.

It was silent for the longest time she would have thought in history. Not sure if Reborn was there or not, she turned her head to see if he was there. Apparently, he was. The hitman was just very quiet, as if he was watching her every move just in case she were to do something. They stayed staring at each other for the longest time. Neither of the two were moving. Kou was mentally thanking the gods that there wasn't anyone around in the park that day. She was sure that people would have been whispering right about now.

Wait, why did it seem like his eyes were getting larger and larger each passing second? The girl took a small step back, wondering if her eyes were playing a trick on her. Much to her surprise, a small tiny hand caressed her right cheek, making her freeze in her spot. "So there's a chance to make you mine, huh." Reborn said more to himself then to her.

Her mind was racing around frantically. _'He's joking, right? Why would he even bother? Besides, Bianchi likes him a lot. If she sees Reborn this way then I'll be receiving her poison cooking each day.' _Kou's thoughts were put to a halt as she felt something against her lips. She blinked, looked down just to see Reborn kissing her. Instantly, he was gone. Leaving a rather shocked, embarrassed, and angered Kou behind. Taking in a deep breath, she screamed. "THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Even though he was hiding in the shadows, he smirked, licking his lips as he savored the taste.

* * *

><p>The boys were still in Tsuna's room, just staring off into space. Reborn had told them to stay put as he went off to talk to the girl. The moment he left, Gokudera began to grumble. "There's no way that was the stupid woman from the future. Impossible." He said, brows furrowed, scowling at nothing.<p>

Takeshi just smiled and laugh. "Kou really did become a pretty lady." His grin grew wider as he scratched his cheek. "Then again, Kou is already pretty, so that was expected."

Tsuna and Gokudera shared a look before turning back to Takeshi. "Um… Y-Yamamoto? Do you… uh… l-_like_ Kou-Chan?" He asked hesitantly. For some reason, he had a feeling that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Eh?" Takeshi blinked for a few seconds before nodding his head. "Of course I like her." Right when he closed his eyes and smiled, Takeshi missed the frown coming from Tsuna. "She's my friend after all! Haha." Gokudera face palmed.

"You idiot!" And thus began the shouting once again.

Tsuna looked towards the sky as his two friends were arguing/talking. He didn't know what the feeling he just had was. All he knew was that it bothered him. Shouldn't he be happy about Yamamoto announcing that he liked Kou? _'Then again, he doesn't really know which 'like' I meant when I asked.'_ Tsuna mentally sighed, hoping that what ever he was feeling was just an upset stomach and nothing more.

Oh, if only he knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I went there. <strong>

**RebornxKou moment there. _Deal with it._**

**Alright guys, listen up.**

**I don't usually do Omake's since…well… I just don't. The reason why I'm doing this now is because there is something wrong with the computer once again. I'm thankful that my friend is letting me use her laptop to type this up. So, until further notice, you will have to wait for the real story to come back up. **

**Also, some one had asked me if I was going to close up the poll any time soon. I will after a few more chapters. Honestly, I want Kou to interact with every other character before making a final decision. And many of you are right, there are too many HibarixOC stories. I wasn't really even thinking about having her paired up with him to begin with. At most, I can make them have a brother/sister relationship with a few fluff parts but nothing more. **

**Please don't be upset at my decision. This story is **_**mine. **_**And I can do and write as I please. Just because she might not be paired up with someone you wanted her to, doesn't mean you should just drop the story. That really makes my heart shatter. I enjoy getting reviews about the chapters I put up and how you reacted to them. So even though Kou might not be with someone you want me to put her with, please keep reading. I'll try to make it enjoyable for you guys someway.**


	9. Birthday Parties and Hospitals

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Parties and Hospitals<strong>

After the whole fever incident, Kou was basically grounded. Hell! She didn't even know that just getting sick, not wanting to go the hospital, and having Kyoya deal with four guest -crowding for his words- would end up on her being grounded. It wasn't as if she had a problem with it; in reality, she just used the time while stuck in her room to make something for a certain fish. Kou had a feeling that he would like it but at the same time, she just felt so nervous.

Her sewing was fine. She could make costumes just like Haru but more…reasonable. Despite not being able to go out of her home, Kou still had her cell phone. There were days that she would talk or send text messages to Shoichi. Then there were days that she would send just messages to Takeshi. The boy sure does send things that she would predict in his character.

It had been a full week until Kyoya had actually let her go about. The main surprise was that she didn't have to go to school either when she was grounded. That little bit of information just made her look at Kyoya as if he had grown another head. Either way, if it wasn't for her sewing then Kou would have been bored to death; of course, not unless Kyoya beat the boredom first.

Then there were her two new friends and partners: Sora and Kuro. The two little ones had mentioned that since it was her first time using that much power in one night, her body would had obviously reacted in such a way. They even went as far as using Tsuna as an example when he first goes into HDWM when he gained his gloves. Thinking back, Kou did remember something about Tsuna's body feeling strained and was in pain, which led him to pass out like how she did.

So much has passed during that time. Even now things were still off between them but nothing bad like before. Yet, Kou couldn't shake the odd feeling in her stomach. There was one thing she couldn't get; more like didn't know. And now, she only now has god to help her pitiful soul when the time comes.

"I don't know if I should be grateful or pissed off at Kyoya." Kou mumbled as she walked around the school. Kyoya had pulled a fast one on her. Because he had been so lenient on her during the past week, he had came around stating that she now owes him one week of sparring. The rules were simple: no holding back, no time limits, and first one to hit the ground loses. Honestly, she just wanted to grab something and chuck it at his face, but didn't want to deal with more damages. Oh, and did she forget to mention that she had to do the assignments she missed along with the DC paper work? _Joy._

"Haa. I'm late!" Tsuna huffed, barely jogging onto the school grounds. Both of them made eye contact, one seemingly lazy while the other with unknown racing emotions. Kou waved at him shyly as he made his way towards her. "G-Good morning, K-Kou-Chan. How are you doing? Y-You've been gone from school f-for a week. Are you f-feeling any better?" He asked, a slight frown painted on his face as his brows furrowed.

Kou, feeling a bit of warmth in her chest, just smiled and nodded her head. "Morning to you too, Tsuna-Kun. I feel just fine, the fever subsided a while back but I wasn't allowed to come to school until today." Tsuna nodded his head, a relieved smile took the place of the frown. "Now, doing 'alright' would have been my answer to your other question, but I'm kind of in a fix. My brother had let me take a week off of school but now I have to deal with all the missing assignments along with paper work." She sighed, shaking her head. There was no way that she was going to tell him about the whole 'sparing' thing. It'll just make him freak out.

The two of them spoke to each other as they went further into the school but halted when they seen Gokudera and Takeshi up close. Both Tsuna and Kou were wondering what they were doing; although, Kou had other thoughts about just telling them to get a room.

"Juudaime/Tsuna!" The boys said at the same time. Kou had half the mind to tease them about being so close together. Honestly, couldn't they see that if someone pushed or knocked into them, they would ending up kissing each other? Just like that one episode with a fox and duck. What was it? Ah~ right, Naruto.

But for now, she just watched as the two turned their backs to each other. "I have to clean up after my club activity." Takeshi said, scratching the back of his head with a bead of sweat coming down his cheek. For a moment, Kou and him locked eyes before he quickly looked away.

Gokudera had also locked eye contact with her before looking away as he said: "I have to get ready for class." and left one confused teenager and one wanting to sigh at their attics.

"What? What was that weird behavior just now…?" Tsuna asked aloud, obviously not knowing that he was muttering things. Kou just watched his expressions as they were rather far too easy to read. In fact, she now knew how Reborn knew what he was thinking; his expressions says too much. It was funny seeing him with all those weird faces. Tsuna looked over his shoulder, probably still thinking until he abruptly face forward. "Ah! I just remembered!" His sudden exclamation made her jump slightly, a hand over her chest. Man, she had no idea how much of a daze she was until he suddenly shouted. "Tomorrow is my birthday." The brunette finished his sentence.

Kou wanted to tell him so badly that they were getting ready for Reborn's party, not his. But that happy look on his face made it so damn hard to break the news. Maybe she could at least ask Reborn to have another birthday cake for Tsuna? "Everyone's preparing for a birthday party!" Ah, speak of the devil. Kou looked down, seeing the infant looking straight at Tsuna. "I only forgot to tell Tsuna." Seeing the confused look on Tsuna's face made her look down at her bag.

Might as well cushion the blow he'll get when he gets home. Kou opened her bag, hands gently taking out a thin square box with an orange bow on top. Right away, Tsuna noticed, his big doe like eyes darted from the present, then to her, then back to the box in her hands. "Well, I was going to give this to you after school since I know that Kyo-Nii might have me do something tomorrow." She smiled, handing it to the brunette who looked shocked and…happy. "I don't really know what you like Tsuna-Kun, so I made this myself. I just hope it fits."

Tsuna took the box out of her hands slowly, still in shock that he got something. _'Wait, she said she made it herself. Does that mean she makes ridiculous outfits like Haru?'_ He sweat drop at the thought. But looking back at her, she just had this nervous smile, making him look down at the present. "C-Can I open it?" Seeing the eager nod she gave him, Tsuna carefully removed the box and opened it. His eyes widen as he seen the jacket inside. It was orange and white. The light purple circle on the left side with a black like triangle sticking out of it made it even more interesting. A black skull on the left pocket followed by the studs sticking out from the odd three white strips on the top left arm. _'This…'_ Tsuna kept staring at it, his small smile soon grew into a full blown grin. "This looks amazing, Kou-Chan! It looks like it was made professionally!" His comment made her turn into a healthy looking pink color.

Without waiting for someone to say something, Tsuna placed his bag down near the bushes, taking off the school jacket then putting on the jacket she gave him. Kou's eyes never left him as he zipped it up, fixed it to be in a more comfortable position, and just staring at it in admiration. "Thank you, Tsuna-Kun. I'm just glad it fits you, I was kind of scared that it was either too small or too large. But it's perfect!" Kou clapped her hands in a girly way that would usually suit Kyoko. The raven head girl didn't care at the moment though. While Tsuna was putting the jacket away, Kou crouched down, looking straight into the never ending black eyes. "Sorry Reborn, I wasn't sure of what you liked too so I just made a cake. I'll bring it over after school, okay?" She whispered.

She was shocked. Reborn. _The_ Reborn, number one hitman in the entire damn world, just frowned. He frowned when she said she had nothing for him. Why? Because she wasn't even sure what he liked to begin with. But it went away slightly at the mention of cake. The infant knew how well she is when it came to Home Economics, so there was no way he was going to pass that up. "Fine. Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Let's get going!" Hearing a rather enthusiastic reply from Tsuna made Kou cringe inwardly.

Maybe she didn't cushion the blow. Maybe she had made it worse? _'Well, it's not like my future seeing would tell me that with this problem. I just wished it did.'_ Kou thought to herself as she continued to wonder around the school. _'Now, all I need to do is try to come up with a performance. I'm sure that Reborn will still do the 'Vongola' version of a party. So, what do I do?' _She hummed in thought, rubbing her chin.

At the moment of letting her hand brush against her cheek, she shivered. She had completely forgotten about the time that Reborn had actually caressed her cheek and stole her first kiss. The thought made her stop walking, staring off ahead at nothing. Kou had asked her two companions about the situation and hoped that she didn't have to worry about it. The two didn't give her any reassurance. Kuro had happily stated that -just like how the '_past is never set in stone'_- the future is an unwinding path. Always changing, never staying on one path. One person could always change it. Sora supplied that her 'current' husband might not be the same person each time she is sent to the future.

The information made her face palm so many times that she had left a hand print on her face. Even Kyoya had looked at her funny. Raising a brow at her, momentarily thinking that leaving her inside had lost a chuck of her sanity. It really didn't but anything to get her out of the house did come in handy to Kou. Shaking her head, the girl continued her daily patrol around the school campus. Her _perfect_ brother had actually mention something along the lines of people trying to actually damage the school. Now, not that she didn't love the school, the girl had come to like the area, and did not like people trashing it.

So leave it up to her to find the people who were trashing it on her day back at school. Yup. By the looks of it, they were the same three senior students who had once picked on Tsuna and kept breaking rules. Kou never really bothered to remember their names as their faces were easy to remember. They were bulky, but their cheeks bones were seeable. Kind of creepy in her case, really. Some even had pricings in their noses or bottom eyebrow. With a sigh, she brought out her fingerless gloves, putting them on and cracked her fingers. All accompanied with a sigh. "When will you idiots learn?" She asked aloud, making the troublemakers drop the spray cans and look at her in horror.

All through out the school, they could hear girly shrieks of horror.

* * *

><p>Kou had booked it to her house as fast as she could. And that's saying something. Kyoya had wanted her to stay until late at night to finish the paperwork. Kou had countered it with a 'why didn't you do it when I was gone' comment. Much to say, that didn't end well. The girl was <em>still <em>stuck doing the paperwork either way but went through it faster then usual. She still had homework to do after all but didn't want to miss the birthday party.

Some kind of god must have been looking out for her as she had made it to her house and then to Tsuna's with in a few minutes, holding the box that contained the cake. Again, she didn't know what Reborn liked but it was better then nothing. The only thing she was freaking out about was that she didn't have anything to do for the performance. _'Gah, I'm so screwed! I have no idea what to do!'_ Mentally crying to herself, she was greeted with Nana's smile and escorted upstairs.

Everyone was gathered in front of Tsuna's small table. Her eyes went over to look at the corner as she first handedly watched Gokudera collapse onto the ground. Tsuna sighed, looking at Gokudera in worry. "He shouldn't have pushed himself…"

"He can't do that." Reborn said, keeping that normal smirk of his plastered on his face. "It's a disadvantage not to participate in the Vongolain birthday party." Tsuna looked back at him in confusion, taking that as a sign to continue, Reborn did. "Yes, in our family, during the odd year birthdays, we have to do the legendary Vongolain birthday party." Out of no where, a board came into Tsuna's room, as if it ate the wall before Kou. "The rules are simple. The person who's celebrating a birthday is going to give scores to the participants 'present' or 'performance', And then, the participant with the highest score earns an elegant present." Kou was sweating bullets, just waiting for Reborn to say the one thing she knew she would get. Today would probably be the last day around these people. "But the one with the lowest score will die."

Kou hung her head in self pity. She knew she would get the lowest score. Even with the cake, there was no way she would get a high score! "No way! What's up with that? Why come to celebrate and be killed! I can't agree to that!" Tsuna's yelling didn't seem to affect anyone but just the raven headed girl.

"Those are the rules." Reborn said, as if he was never interrupted. "Everyone secretly prepared just for this day." The brunette had made a side comment that only had been heard by Reborn and Kou herself.

Really, did these people need to get their ears checked or something? "Haha. It's only child's play. Let's go along with it." Takeshi nudged Tsuna, sporting that grin of his. His hazel eyes looked towards the door, his grin somehow getting larger. "Oh! Kou-Chan! How long have you been standing there?" He asked cheerfully.

Said girl blinked at him slowly. "I've been standing here long enough to know that I might be the one to die today." Was her answer. Tsuna yelled his infamous yell as Takeshi just laughed.

"Since Yamamoto brought the sushi, he receives 80 points." Takeshi and Tsuna turned their heads to look at the board that had been placed into the brunettes room. "The scores will be posted on the Vongola Judge Board."

"Haha. 80 points isn't that bad." Takeshi smiled as Reborn put a miniature face of his onto the board next to the number.

"Cheer up, Tsuna-San! In order to become the wife of a Mafia boss, Haru will get used to this kind of an event. Okay? Hahi~" Haru blushed at her own words, cupping her face as Tsuna yelled once again. Of course, the darker brunette thought it was from excitement and understanding, not embarrassment. "Haru made a present. Since Reborn-Chan's suit has always been black, I've made a white suit." Haru smiled as she went through the bag next to her. "It's target patterned!"

Kou had long sat down next to Takeshi, safely placing the cake in the middle of the now empty plates that held the wonderful Sushi. The raven headed girl had watched with amusement as Haru just noticed her 'mistake'. She would have giggled but the other girl still had trust issues with her for some reason. Next was Bianchi. Kou wanted to be in the front to watch the woman she admired but when the mention of pizza tossing came into her ears, she took full advantage of her height as she hid behind Takeshi.

As the other occupants complemented Bianchi, Kou tried so much more to shrink behind the baseball lover. Only a few seconds later did they realized that the pizza was now cutting things in half. As everyone was freaking out, Kou did her best to make sure that her cake was still in one piece. Much to her relief, it survived. _'Let's keep it that way please.'_ The girl sighed as she continued to watch.

Reborn looked over at her, which made her frozen in her spot. "What do you have, Kou?" He asked, nonchalantly cleaning his gun like it wasn't anything bad.

"Uh… I made a cake…" Kou said dumbly. Shaking out of her little stupor, she opened up the box that was still seated in the middle of the table. Inside was a round cake. The background had a large target pattern, black holes that made it seem like someone missed their target. On the bottom right was an identical Reborn, his fedora shading his eyes, giving him that realistic look as he held his trusty green guy in his right hand.

Takeshi whistled as he looked at it. "Wow. You really made this, Kou-Chan? It looks really well done." He commented, making said girl blush, giggle nervously as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Can I have a cake like this on my birthday?" He asked her with pleading eyes that she just couldn't help but say yes to.

"Hmm. I'll give you 94 points." Kou sighed in relief even though Haru glared at said girl. Takeshi just smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders for a side hug.

Everything continued as Lambo was given only 1 point. And how Gokudera was now staggering up to his feet. Kou openly face palmed at his exclamation. Kou had half the mind to go up there and take the sword away from the bomb idiot and scold him. The other half, well, she just wanted to see this in person. So~ Reborn shot Tsuna with the dying will bullet, which made him go crazy -in her eyes at least-, and stabbed himself repeatedly. Kou was going pale each sword he put in.

After stopping the unlimited amount of sword stabbing, Tsuna still looked at them in his crazed form. Everyone looked in amazement as they seen his body in a ball like form...but backwards. Kou was the only one who had realized the pain that was sure to come. As if the flame on Tsuna's head knew her thoughts, it extinguished. Leaving the poor brunette to cry in agony. Kou had jumped to her feet the moment his eyes were no longer crazy looking and rushed to him, pulling out the swords carefully but quickly. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STARING AT! DON'T BE AN IDIOT! HELP HIM STRAIGHTEN OUT!" Kou yelled as she was in the middle of taking the last sword out.

Even though they helped, Tsuna still had to go to the hospital.

* * *

><p>The figure sighed, slumping forward onto the cold desk in front of them. <em>"Hm? What seems to be the matter, Kou?"<em> Sora asked as she watched the girl sigh once again. The white furred feline looked to her other companion, as if hoping he would have the answer.

Kuro just blinked at Sora. He had stopped licking his paw as soon as she looked over to him. _"I don't know what's wrong with her." _Somehow, he shrugged his shoulders as he trotted over to the girl. Lifting up to his hind legs, Kuro placed his front paws on the back of her head. _"Hey, Kou~ What's wrong? You look so gloomy!" _Pressing a bit more pressure into his paws, he made it seem like he was trying to push her face into an invisible pie.

With another sigh, she lifted up her face, looking straight at her two friends. "Well, Tsuna ended up in the hospital and I really do want to know how he's doing. I even made him a small cake, just for him. Along with a bento." Kou closed her eyes as she pouted. "But you two should know already that I don't like hospitals. The smell just makes me sick. I can't stand it." She knew that she sounded like a spoiled brat at the moment but she couldn't find anyway to disagree.

Kou had never really liked hospital since they always made her feel uncomfortable. There was always some sense of dread in them, the thoughts of worrying about your friends or family being in there always made her world spin. _"But you __**do**__ want to go see him. Don't you?"_Sora asked, sitting right in front of the girl. Seeing the look in the teenagers said it all. Sora gave her partner a slight smile, showing a bit of her sharp fangs. _"Then go. I'm sure that he would be delighted to know that someone came for him. Especially since it is his birthday." _Kuro nodded enthusiastically at Sora's words.

Sitting up straight, she smiled back at them and nodded. "Alright. I'll go and visit him." Kou got out of her seat, going to her closet to find something nice to wear. Now that the fall weather was here, she enjoyed wearing layers of clothing to keep herself warm. Picking out light blue jeans from her bottom drawer, she followed it up with a black tank top with a white and black long-sleeved over shirt, with a light brown scarf. She wasn't a fusionist but she knew what to put together to make it seem nice.

Quickly taking a shower and changing, the girl grabbed the small box in one hand, while the other took the wrapped bento. Kou stopped for a moment, putting the things back down before going back into her room. Her grey eyes landed on an acoustic guitar. Gingerly, she picked it up, putting it in it's case and slung it on her back, before going back out. She didn't really need to rush her way towards the hospital since she didn't want to ruin the cake but then she didn't want to wait any longer. Kou was only jogging her way over to the hospital when the sudden thought about anyone else going over came across her mind. She was sure that Gokudera would come over immediately, but of course, he would most likely get kicked out for being so loud. Takeshi would stay for only a short time since he still did his own practice for baseball and helped around the Sushi shop.

As for everyone else, well, she wasn't completely sure at all. Kou mentally got herself ready as she stepped inside. Calmly walking up to the front desk, she smiled at the person. "Hello, I'm here to visit a friend of mine. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Will you please tell me his room number?"

The woman didn't even look up from her computer as she scoffed. "Another trouble maker for that boy? Listen, we already had to kick out his _friends_ because they were causing too much noise. Now please leave. I'm sure you'll just do the same." And waved her hand at her like she was a dog.

Kou's smile became strain, leaning on the counter. "Oh, forgive my rudeness. I didn't tell you my name." The woman huffed, feeling agitated. Why couldn't children listen? Besides, she didn't ask for her name anyways. "My name is Hibari Kou. Once again, will you be so kind to tell me my friends room number?"

The adult became like stone. Robotically, she turned her head to look at the girl who went by the name and almost had a heart attack then and there. "H-Hibari-Sama! Please forgive me! I d-didn't know it was you!" The girl just waved it off like nothing, looking rather pleased. "Allow me t-to escort you to your friends room!" Kou didn't really get to decline as the lady already stood up, gripping onto the clip board, and walked off.

It was a little hard for the teenager to keep up with the adult since she didn't want her guitar case to hit anything or anyone. It didn't take long for the two to stop in front of a room; number 27. _'Huh, I should have seen that coming.'_ Kou mused to herself as the nurse bowed hurriedly and left. She waited until the lady left the hallway before opening the door. "Hello?" She called out in a hushed voice. She wasn't sure if Tsuna was awake or not. Shrugging to herself, she went inside the room, closing the door softly.

The raven headed girl didn't even get to walk a few steps forward as her ears were greeted with a familiar voice. "K-Kou-Chan? You c-came too?" She was close to dropping the boxes but thankfully, didn't.

Kou came closer to Tsuna's bed, seeing his body in bandages or semi-full body cast. She cringed, thinking about the pain. "Yeah. I wanted to see how you were doing." The girl grabbed the seat that was near him before plopping on to it. Pulling the small table closer, she put down the boxes on it. "The nurse that told me your room said something about 'trouble makers'. Let me guess, everyone visited you but made too much noise?" Seeing his embarrassed reaction made her laugh. "Don't worry, I won't be doing the same. I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, even though you're here. I made these two for you though. The hospital food is always bland and just nasty, so I thought home cooked food would be better." Pushing the table a little more closer to him, she opened the bento first.

Inside was a hamburger stake, three rice balls, a small serving of salad, and four pieces of cut apples. Tsuna looked at it with a bit of droll coming from his mouth. "Y-You really made it for me?" Kou nodded her head, smiling at his expressions. They were just too funny. She knew for a fact that she would never get bored of them. "Thank y-you! Itadakimasu!" After clapping his hands together, he began to eat happily. Kou had wondered if everyone who had visited him ate his food. The poor boy looked so hungry that the very thought of them taking his food -even though it was icky hospital food- didn't sit well with her. If they want him to feel and get better soon, it would be best if they wouldn't take his food. Either he must have been really hungry or that she was lost in her thoughts once again as Tsuna finished the food. "That was r-really delicious. Thank you a-again, Kou-Chan." His doe eyes suddenly closed in the guitar case behind her. Blinking, he pointed at it, confusion written all over his face. "What's w-with that?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh you mean my guitar case? Well, seeing as how Reborn had that whole present or perform thing going on the other day, I thought that I would try to play something for you. I was lucky enough to pass Reborn's test with the cake but I really did want to try and show something. But I wasn't prepared like everyone else, so I was seriously just stump on what to do." Pulling it out, she looked at Tsuna with a shy smile. "I know that I don't have to but I kind of want to do. Maybe it'll relax you? Even though it's just for a little while." Seeing that Kou wasn't going to back down, he nodded his head hesitantly, half curious of what she'll play, and the other half hoping that it wouldn't be weird. Calmly, she began to pick at the strings, taking in a breath, and closed her eyes.

_Hello! I opened my window and whispered. How are you? Alone in my room, with no one. Morning! The morning has arrived, with a heavy downpour. Tick-tack. Someone please rewind my spring for me. _

_Hello! I think that kind of person appeared only in old anime. How are you? I am so jealous, that someone can be loved by all. Sleeping… I must stop saying silly things and start preparing. Crying… In order to hide my tear marks. _

"_Oh well whatever" has become my favorite phrase. That line from yesterday went straight over my head: "I don't have any expectations of you anymore." Well, even I myself don't have any expectations of myself, but still, what was THAT for?_

_The words that escaped from my throat were nothing but lies. Today, too, I have wasted some valuable words, as I continue to live my life._

_Why is it that you end up hiding it? Is it that you're scared of being laughed at? Is it that you don't want to meet anyone? Is that really true? Drowning in a sea of the name "ambiguity", I'm suffering because I can no longer breather. I now have a small urge to listen to someone's voice. I am so weak._

_With my preparation going nowhere at all, I start thinking with my hazy head: "Should I just find a reason so that I can rest now?" Nah, I know, I know, I'm just saying things, that's all, but I'm not going to rest, so don't get angry at me._

_Be I happy or miserable, the morning sun will rise fairly and cruelly. I'm already trying y best just to live, what else do you possibly expect of me? _

_Why do you end up being bothered by this? Is it that you actually want to be loved? Who was it that left go of your hand? Have you come to a realization? If my life has a time card, then exactly when do I get off my "work"? Who will pay me my salary for having been living all this time?_

_Thank you! I actually want to say "thank you". Thank you! I actually want to say "thank you". Thank you! Even if just for once, while I lament from the bottom of my heart, I actually want to say "thank you". _

_Why is it that you end up hiding it? Is that you actually want me to ask you about it? I promise that I will not laugh, so why don't you try telling me? I won't know anything if you don't open your mouth. You won'y convey anything by merely thinking in your head. What a troublesome species of organism, that one called "human", that is._

_Hello! How are you? To you, I say "Hello! How are you?" _

By the time she finished the song and looked at Tsuna, he was asleep. He looked calm and had a smile on his face. As if he was still able to hear her singing in his sleep. Quietly, she placed the guitar back into her case, getting up from the chair and putting it to the side so no one would trip on it. Going back, Kou moved the table to the side of his bed. Picking up a small paper and pen that was near by, she wrote on the note. "_Happy birthday, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I hope you recover fast, everyone will worry about you if you don't. Enjoy your cake. Sincerely, Hibari Kou._"

Leaving the note leaning against the box, she wrapped up the bento once again. The teenager picked up the blanket that was on top of him and raised it up to be over his shoulders, smiling gently at the boy. Kou picked up the bento, walking towards the door that separated the room to the hallway. Looking over her shoulder, she looked at him with a gentle expression. "Goodnight, Tsuna-Kun. Get better soon, okay?" She whispered aloud. Turning around once again, she left the room. Leaving a sleeping but smiling brunette in his bed.

* * *

><p>One block away from the hospital~<p>

Kou leaned against a wall, a hand clamped over her mouth as she looked sick. "Ugh. Stupid hospitals with their nasty smells and weird auras. Damn them to hell." Stumbling, Kou began to walk back home. In hopes not to lose the food she had eaten herself that day.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that Kou's personality is all over the place, but I would like to inform you guys that I'm still trying to grasp her personality too. Sometimes, she'll act like Tsuna, other's like a normal sarcastic teenager, when pissed…mostly acts like her brother but a bit worse.<strong>

**She seems OOC for an OC, I know. But it's kind of hard to keep her personality with just one setting as she is growing. **

**The song she sang: **

***Hello / How Are You**

**I almost forgot, if you want to see her older version, then go to my profile. The links are there. :D **


	10. Dino? How Embarrassing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

**AN: **Sorry for taking so long, I was in depression for a while… My cat passed away. ; n ; But I'm okay now. Also, I had gotten a _review _from one of the **GUEST**s. I still don't have a grasp of Kyoya's personality, so you can't really blame me for putting 'Herbivore' in every other sentence. I already feel like I'm making him OOC since he talks more than usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Dino? How Embarrassing! <strong>

Kou stared at the page before very intently. A bead of sweat rolled down her temple as she moved her fingers to their rightful position. Not matter how much she tried, she just couldn't get it right. Kou might have played that song a few days back but that was only _one_ song. In all honesty, that was probably the _only_ song she would be able to play in her entire life.

No matter how much she tried to remember certain cords, her fingers would never follow them accurately, which always resulted in a horrible sound. _'Slowly. Slowly.'_ Kou chanted to herself as she finally placed her last finger on one of the cords. She was about to strum it happily, until- "GAH! CRAMP! CRAMP!" Kou put the guitar down quickly to message her left hand. "Darn it. This is the seventh time already." She muttered to herself, glaring at the book before her.

With a sigh, she let herself sink further into her chair. Why she couldn't get them right or not have her hands cramp up, she didn't know. There were times that she was close to just smashing the guitar. But, thankfully, didn't. She was slowly going back to sleep until her door opened, quiet violently too. Kou turned her head to look over her shoulder, just to see Kyoya at her door. "School starts soon. You better get there immediately." The girl felt her eye twitch, she had wanted to go see Tsuna and everyone today. Not waiting for a reply, in a swift movement he turned on his heels, Kyoya closed the door softly, leaving the house to go to school.

Kou groaned as she lazily got off of her chair and changed into her school clothes. The ravenette girl wanted nothing more than to stay home or skip school. Of course, that was nearly impossible with having Kyoya being her brother. Sighing once again, she left her home, heading off into the direction of Tsuna's house instead. If she were to prologue going to school, then that was fine with her.

On the way to Tsuna's house, she was sure she was forgetting something. Racking her brain for a few minutes, Kou had came to realization that Dino was meant to show up soon. The raven headed girl just didn't know the date. For some reason, there were hardly any dates that are in line when meeting another person here. Shaking her head, now fully awake, Kou went off with longer strides. Hoping that she would catch Tsuna before meeting with Dino or so on.

Much to her displeasure, Kou was greeted with many men wearing black suits. Mentally, she wanted to just plop onto the ground then and there but knew otherwise. Walking by a few of them wasn't that hard. All she had to do was pretend that they weren't there…sending her odd looks. Finally when she got to the front of Tsuna's house, her eyes were greeted with a certain baby and older man. "Who're you?" Was the first thing that escaped her lips, even though she already knew who this man was.

Said blond man just looked at her with slight wide eyes. He opened his mouth to speak- "This is Dino, Cavallone Family's tenth boss." and shut it closed. His amber like eyes looked over to his left, as Reborn had took a sip of his espresso. "Good Morning, Kou. Dame-Tsuna had just left with his family." He said calmly.

"Oh." Was her reply. She looked at him with a bored expression before it turned into something close to a pout. "I thought I would make it on time. Oh well. I take it that Takeshi was the one to drag him away, right?" From the way how he tipped his fedora down, she took that as a 'yes'. Kou crossed her arms under her chest, and sighed once again. "Right. Well, I better go then. I might be able to catch up to them."

The girl was about to leave, in hopes to still catch up with them, but never did. She was stuck in place as a familiar green colored animal morphed into rope. Nothing more was needed for her to know that she wasn't going anywhere of her own free will. "You're not going anywhere. At most, you will be accompanying Dino while he tests Tsuna's Family." Kou just gave him another blank facial expression.

Dino spluttered at Reborn's statement. "What? Reborn, what do you mean she'll be coming with me?" The blond man looked confused at his former-tutor. It was obvious the girl didn't want anything to do with this 'test' of his. They had just gotten over what they had planned to do, but Dino thought no one else would be taking part of it as well.

"Kou will be going with you. End of discussion." Reborn sent him a glare that made Dino freeze in place as said girl just whistled to entertain herself. "Now then," the baby said in his normal infant voice, snapping the two people would of their own little world. "the two of you should get going." The words '_or else_' were left hanging in the air.

The blond chuckled nervously as Romario came back with his coat. Kou was stuck with the Leon-ropes for a short while until Reborn had kicked her inside a car that seemed to come out of no where. It wasn't until she was completely in the car did Leon transform back to normal and went to Reborn as the car door closed.

There was silence in the car as Romario began to drive away from the home. Dino was sitting in the front, getting the rope he had conveniently had with him. Kou was in the middle of debate to fall asleep or try to strike up a rather odd-awkward conversation with the Horse Boss. She didn't have to wait long. "So, uh, what's your relationship with Tsuna?" Dino asked carefully. He didn't know who this person was, so he had no idea how they would take his words. As a matter of fact, "Sorry, I didn't really catch your name. What was it again?" He asked sheepishly.

Kou looked at him like he was an idiot. "My relationship with Tsuna is none of your concern," Seeing the surprised look on his face, she rolled her eyes. "But seeing as how you want to know then I'll tell you. I'm a friend and classmate of his. As for my name, just call me Kou." She didn't want to say her last name. Kou had wanted to see if he can see the resemblance between her and his-soon-to-be-student.

"Kou? You do not intend to give me your full name?" Dino looked at her with a brow raised. _'Not unless she just doesn't have one.' _Came to mind. There were a lot of people he met that didn't have one, which was odd but he didn't push further into it.

Said girl raised a brow at him as well. "Says the guy who was only introduced by his title and nothing more." Wow, she felt snappy today. _'Must be because I had woken up earlier to learn how to play the guitar better.' _She noted at the thought. "Whatever. I'll just call you 'Dino-San'. Your last name doesn't really matter to me, at least, not that I should be aware of." With that state, she looked out the window to her left. Watching him from the corner of her eye, she continued. "What's this 'test' of yours? You don't intended on hurting Tsuna-Kun, do you?"

"What?! I would never hurt my little brother!" Dino exclaimed, thoroughly shocked that the girl would think such a thing. The blonde had looked at her with wide eyes, seeing that she was sizing him up from the corner of her eye. _'This girl seems like she cares about Tsuna. Hm, maybe this is his girlfriend?' _He thought to himself before calming down. "Don't worry. I'm just going to pull Tsuna into the car. I want to see if his friends will go after him or not. No harm will be done." Dino finished with a smile.

Kou just raised a brow at him, now looking at him completely. Then, for the first time that morning, she smiled back. "Good. Cause if you did, then I would make your life hell. No one, and I mean _no one, _hurts my friends and gets away with it." She said with a sickly sweet voice. Dino and Romario sweat dropped at her threat. Didn't she know who there were? Well, obviously yes because of Reborn. But did she take him seriously? Seeing the girl slowly fall back asleep, Dino could only think that she didn't.

* * *

><p><em>She was running. Running through darkness that never ended and was terrified. Never has she felt like this. This dread, this fear; it was eating up at her. Kou didn't want to stop, no matter how much her lungs felt like they were on fire and how much her legs felt like jelly. She wasn't going to stop. Because she knew, that if she did, they would be right behind her.<em>

_As if it was against her own will, Kou looked over her shoulder. Brows creased, sweat rolling down from her temple, and mouth open in a silent scream. There they were, hands reached out to pull her back down. And they did so successfully. _

_Kou knew that it was all a dream, that she could just wake up and forget about this. But at the same time, she couldn't do that. This dream- this __**vision**__ she was currently having…it was something important. _

_The hands were bandaged up. Some looking like they haven't been changed in a long time and some looking cut at the ends. The sound of chains made Kou's eyes widen. It just couldn't be, could it? And to prove her right, two figures began to take form in front of her as Kou was being pulled down further into the depths of darkness._

"_You were never suppose to exist. Not in this world, or any other parallel worlds. Yet here you are." The taller, more adult like, figure said. The bandages moved, giving off the image as if they were alive and had a mind of their own. _

"_But don't worry." A small voice said, causing Kou to look at the speaker. Her skin lost all color as her grey like eyes was stuck on the clear pacifier. A chuckled came from the speaker, making her shiver. "You can make a great puppet. We just have to wait." _

_Finally, the last hand came up, pulling her completely into the darkness. "Bermuda?! Jager!?" Kou yelled out their names in confusion and fear. 'Puppet? What did they mean by that?!' Her inner-questions were never answered as her vision blurred into nothing._

* * *

><p>It was a smooth ride for them. Considering that Romario had to take the streets that would allow him to catch up to Tsuna and the gang without making it seem like they came from his house direction. A sharp turn had woken her up since Kou had hit her head against the door window. There were a few string of curses that escaped her lips but was sure that the other two didn't hear her.<p>

The raven headed girl was thankful that she didn't scream or something while asleep. She didn't need their attention and questions. Considering that she had her own questions. It was just in her luck that they were paying attention more on the road then her. Kou knew that she looked even more pale than usual and her eyes were wide, darting back and forth. Not to mention that she had a bead of cold sweat rolling down the back of her neck. Oh yeah, she _really _didn't want them to know.

Warily, she grabbed onto the driver's seat, peaking over to see where they were. Kou blinked her tired eyes as she seen three familiar figures up ahead. Her eyes slid over to look at Dino, who was getting his rope ready to reel in a certain fish. Again, she looked back to watch was about to unfold before her very eyes. _'Might as well push that weird dream in the back of my mind for now. I don't need a migraine so early in the morning.' _Kou thought to herself, as continued to watch.

The brunette was obviously startled as the car screeched up to his side. Not to mention the rope that came out of the car window. "Eh?! NO WAY!" Tsuna yelled as the car didn't stop, taking him with it.

From inside, Dino was reeling in Tsuna, while Kou had her body turned to watch from the back-car window. Her eyes followed the poor captive flowing through the wind like a flag in a middle of a storm. Who knew he was so light to make him look like that? She had even watched Takeshi's and Gokudera's startled expression. It was rather enjoyable.

Well, it was until they couldn't see them anymore. Dino's laugh brought her back from her little world as Tsuna was tossed in the backseat with her. "Sorry, Tsuna. Didn't mean to startle you so much." He said rather cheerfully, scratching the back of his head, wearing that stupid-but-adorable grin of his.

Kou couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure getting roped into a car is a normal thing to other people, Dino-San." She commented, making said blond man sweat-drop. Would it hurt this girl to not say wise comments every now and then?

"K-Kou-Chan?! What are you doing here?! AND WITH DINO-SAN?!" Tsuna screeched. His voice made the other three cringe at the volume. Kou had even put her hands on her ears to prevent losing her hearing at a young age. Seeing her reaction, Tsuna's cheeks were tinted pink. "S-Sorry." He mumbled.

"Nah, it's okay." Kou said, using her right pinky to clean out her ear. Not that she really needed to, it was just to make sure that she was able to hear correctly. "You see, I went over to your house a while back to walk with you and the guys to school. But I met up with Reborn and this person over here instead." Kou lazily pointed towards said person. "I was kicked inside of this very car -which is quiet lovely, might I add-, and that's about it." Everything she had said, Kou had said it with a blank expression and even more emotionless tone. As if it didn't even bother her. It pretty much didn't, seeing as she's basically skipping school anyways.

For a moment, Dino and Tsuna just stared at her. They were dumbfounded. Sure, Reborn would sometimes make them this way, but for her to do that so casually made them stumped. Was there anything that fazed this girl?

Kou looked at Tsuna and back to Dino, still carrying that blank expression. "Dino-San, you said you were going to test Tsuna's friends. _This,_" she gestured to a tide up Tsuna. "looks like you had other plans. Care to explain?" Tsuna spluttered at her words, his face red.

The brunette knew that Kou had _weird _thoughts, but didn't know she would voice them out. Dino's face was also red as he waved his arms around. "What?! N-No! I really only wanted to test Tsuna's friends! What are you even _thinking?!_" Kou took a short breath, opened her mouth "No! N-never mind, I don't want to know." And closed it. Her lips twitching up and eyes dancing in amusement.

They had pulled up around the corner where Reborn as standing at. Dino had commented about Takeshi's and Gokudera's actions and such. Tsuna was freed of the rope that not only had him motionless but embarrassed as Kou's words were dancing around his head. "Hey, wait! W-What about Gokudera-Kun and Yamamoto?" He didn't see them anywhere, so where did they go?

"Ah, don't worry." Dino started, looking calm about the situation. "Momoyokai is just some imaginary Yakuza Group that Reborn made up. They'll probably give up and are on their way home now." Kou rolled her eyes at that, snorting silently in the background. "Tsuna, you're a lucky guy. Lately, there haven't been many Family members who are so thoughtful of their boss."

The raven headed girl could only frown. Were there so many backstabbers or selfish people in the Mafia? Kou just wanted to smack herself then and there. _'That was a stupid thought.' _She thought to herself. It only made sense that there would be people like that in this world. Now, if only they would stay in _that _world and not be in the ordinary one.

She continued to watch as Reborn broke the ice about the Yakuza Group; Dino and Tsuna freaking out, and so on. Kou felt rather lazy today. Maybe she should get more sleep? The images of two certain Vindice members came to mind, making her toss that idea out. Seeing them about to leave, Kou was having a hard time making a decision. Skip school or go to school late, deal with Kyoya and the paperwork? It was an obvious decision.

* * *

><p>Standing behind the two males, Kou noted that the place actually looked a lot better then what her mind conjured up. Nodding to the plants, the nice portraits that were hanging on the walls, Kou could only mentally applaud these people. Wait, didn't her brother have to do something about this group and keeping them in check? She shrugged, it could be possible or just another odd thought. Kyoya always controlled something, legal or not.<p>

Hearing the shouts from Takeshi and Gokudera, Kou followed Dino and Tsuna inside the room. She whistled silently as the bodies on the floor looked pretty beaten up. There was nothing on the two knuckle-heads. _'Surprise, surprise.' _She idly thought, walking around and over the bodies to open a window or two. The copper smell that was coming from some of the unfortunate fighters, nose or mouth, was beginning to bother her.

A group of eight buffed men came out of another room, looking rather ticked off. "Wait, they're not like the youngsters you just beat up. You can't do it." Dino supplied, walking pass Gokudera. "Leave an adult opponent to an adult." Kou walked towards the nearest couch and stood behind it. The girl didn't want to get whipped in the face, thank you very much. "I'm the tenth Boss of the Cavallone Family, Dino. It's my fault that it turned out like this. I apologize." Kou was beginning to wonder if he had said this countless times as it sounded rehearsed. "I'll pay for everyone's medical fees as well as the fee to repair all the equipments. Please accept the offer."

"Huh? Family? What are you talking about? This is Japan." The leader said. His scared lips twitched up in a smirk. "Acting all frivolous." Right about now, the guy looked like he was constipated. Well, to Kou at least. "We'll take the money all right," his weird eyes glanced over to Kou, checking her out quickly. "and the girl." Takeshi and Tsuna stiffened, as for said girl, she was checking out her nails. Was it her or was the day boring? "But you guys aren't going anywhere."

"You've broken off all negotiations, then. I guess we'll have to return with force." Kou took this time to duck down behind the couch and covered her face. "Here I come!" Dino shouted, swinging his whip towards them. It did them good, if you were taking the Yakuza's side, of course. As predicted, the whip had hit Gokudera, Takeshi, and Dino in the face.

The only thing that neither of them predicted was when the whip had managed to reach over the couch and smack Kou. Not in the face, but somewhere else, to the point she jumped up with a yelp. Kou was blushing, as her hands caressed her abused bottom. _'Great. I didn't get smacked in the face but I got whipped on the ass.' _She didn't remove her hands from her butt. It stung! And she had a feeling that if she removed them, the cold air would make it sting more.

The Yakuza group's laughter and roars of taunts had Tsuna panicking. Kou just stood on the side, hoping the pain would go away soon. A glint of shine from the corner of her eye had made her mentally noted that it was time for the poor group's demise.

A gun shot sound danced within the air, followed by two others. Kou cringed as she watched the bullets bury themselves in Tsuna's hands. If he wasn't going into his crazed mode, she was sure he would have been in pain. The girl raised a brow as her eyes were on his boxers. _'Black with pink hearts. Nice.' _A chuckle escaped her lips as she leaned against the window sill. It was a bad move. Kou hissed in pain but let out a relief sigh. Having something cold on the whip mark didn't feel that bad, actually.

The fight carried on as Dino's men suddenly appeared. Takeshi and Gokudera were fighting side by side with Tsuna. And Kou was still on the side-lines, making mental wise-crack comments to herself. The day seemed rather slow, considering that it was only morning still.

* * *

><p>Kou blinked and blinked again. Why was she in Dino's car? Again? Everything was taken care of, the Yakuza was destroyed because of their outrageous fight. "Why am I here with you and one of your subordinates, Dino-San?" Why bother hiding behind the bush? She had already skipped school and was now being 'kidnapped' by a Mafia boss. And did Kou mention that she'll have to deal with an enraged brother when she goes home? <em>Yyeeaahh.<em>

Dino was frowning, that much Kou knew. It still baffled her though. Did she do something to get on his bad side? Was it the wise comments she had made on the sidelines? They weren't _that _bad, right? Looking over his shoulder, Dino's amber eyes bore into her own. "I noticed that you didn't fight back there. If you're truly one of Tsuna's friends, why didn't you help?" Oh, so it was something she _didn't _do.

Kou didn't get to answer as Romario pulled up to a isolated area. It was the girl's turn to frown. "Where are we?" She demanded, looking out the window with guarded eyes. This place was obviously out of Namimori. _'So he lied about going shopping with his men. I wonder if Tsuna and the other's noticed that I'm missing.' _Kou's thoughts would usually amuse her, but in this situation, there was nothing amusing about it.

"Why didn't you help Tsuna?" Dino pushed further onto the subject. His eyes were narrow, his frown deepened as Kou wasn't looking at him. With a sigh, the blonde opened the door near him, pushed his car seat down, and grabbed Kou's arm. The action itself made Kou's eyes widen in surprise, but his next action shocked her. He had seriously pulled her out of the car with only one pull. Not only that, but Romario had started up the car engine and took off the moment Dino closed the door when he pulled Kou out completely. "I'll ask you again, why didn't you help?" He questioned her the moment the car was no longer in view.

"Do I look like a fighter to you?" She shot back. It was true, Kou didn't really look or had the aura of a fighter. Right now, at least. Seeing his shoulder's deflate a little, she took the chance to get out of his grasp by swinging her arm. It was a lot easier getting out of his grip then she had thought. Now that she took another look around, Kou didn't see any of his subordinates. _'Does this mean he'll be tripping all over the place?' _Not that she minded or anything, it would be a lot easier on her part.

"Well, I guess you're right. You do look kind of weak." Dino noted, successfully making Kou annoyed. "Which is why I brought you here." He stretched out his arms, emphasizing his words. The girl looked around with a brow raised. A grassed area with a trees here and there. "Reborn had told me that you can fight but specialized in dodging. If that's true, then I'll be training you from now on!"

Kou did a double take on Dino. His eat shitting-grin told no lies. He was seriously going to try and train her? _'With no subordinates anywhere in sight?' _She thought to herself. In a second, Kou turned on her heels and began to walk away. "No thank you, Dino-San. I already have to deal with my brother and his 'training', so I'll have to pass on your's." And with that, she continued to walk away.

Dino pulled out his whip and smirked, taking this as a challenge. "Lesson number one: Never turn your backs on your opponents." Even though she knew he wouldn't be able to hit her correctly, Kou took a step to the right, perfectly missing the whip that would have been sure to smack her head. Of course, there was a smack and something that sounded oddly enough like a _thud. _Looking back, Dino was cradling his face. "Ow."

She wasn't going to take pity on him. If anything, Kou needed a real isolated area. An area that Dino couldn't follow her. She was going to get home. Not by walking but by using her Night Flames. _'It's way better then using car's or airplanes. I can go from place to place so quickly that I don't need to worry about traffic.' _Kou smirked at the thought. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't see Dino getting up, or getting ready to use his whip again.

The only thing that register in her brain was pain and embarrassment. Pain, because Dino's whip had hit it's designated target: Kou. But it didn't hit her arm or stomach. Oh no, it hit the same spot from earlier: her bottom. The girl jumped up with another yelp, repeating the same action from the morning. Her eyes darted over to where the blond man was at; wide eyed and blushing madly.

"Uh…I-I wasn't- I didn't mean to…" Dino's cheeks were also pink, his hands up in a surrendering position. He held his whip in one hand, as the other waved around. The action just only looked more wrong to Kou. The moment Kou made a face, Dino decided it was best to show another 'lesson'. "L-Lesson number two: Never let your guard down, no matter the circumstances." Continuing was the worst mistake he had ever done.

Kou once again moved to the side but had slipped on a small pebble. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she immediately thought that all pebbles were evil. Because of the small slip, the whip was able to wrap around her leg, making her tumble worse then what it should have been.

There was silence. Kou felt the whip faltering because of the weak grip at the end. What had made Dino almost dropped it, she didn't know._ 'I should have worn shorts underneath today.' _No, more like she wished she could forget _why. _Now she knew why. Her tumble made her skirt raise up, showing her lovely magnate lacy panties to the world and to Dino personally.

Coming back to her senses, Kou pulled the bottom of her skirt down, face completely flushed and eyes with tears threatening to fall. Wordlessly, she began to remove the whip that was still around her leg. Dino, on the other hand, was deep red. Sure, he was told that because he was a Boss, that girls would naturally want to do practically _everything _with him. But, Dino was just stone at the moment. The girl was _way _too young! And weren't there some kind of thing that girls usually say about now? Other then being a pervert. What was it? Oh, right. Something about not being able to marry now. _'Wait, d-does that mean I have to take responsibility?!' _Dino thought to himself, dropping his whip in the process.

Kou stood up, brushing off the dirt from her clothes. Calmly, she started to walk towards Dino. There was still a bit of blush on her cheeks. Yet, there was something off about her aura that Dino couldn't put his finger on it. She smiled sweetly at him, possibly a little _too _sweetly. "How about we get to Lesson number three, hm?" Dino blinked, what was number three? "Run when you know there is no chance of winning a fight." Wait, the blonde was sure that wasn't the real lesson.

More so seeing as Kou began to crack her knuckles, still getting closer to him. "N-Now, now. Why don't we calm d-down a bit and talk this over. Okay?" Dino took a step back, sweating a little bit. Reborn did mention that she could be scary when needed to be. And violent as well, but she wasn't that bad, was she?

"How about you run?" Her voice was practically dosed with honey. Okay, Dino now officially takes his words back. She didn't look weak right about now. And yes, she was scaring him. Kou was now on his list of people to not get pissed. He wisely took her advice and began to run away. It hardly did him any good as he tripped every now and then, landing on his face so often.

The embarrassed teenager followed him without trouble. Of course, her anger towards him started to diminish every time he would trip over his own feet or tree root. Sometimes, Kou would find herself giggling silently at Dino when ever he hit's a very low tree branch. And the way how his eyes darted back and forth, like a wild but paranoid animal. It was rather adorable.

Finally having enough of scaring the poor Mafia boss, Kou went around him, hid behind the trees, and waited. It didn't take long for Dino to show up. Kou stuck out her foot, making contact with Dino's feet and tripping him. Walking out of her spot, she put her hands on her hips, looking down at Dino. "Alright, I think that was enough running. Don't you think so, Di-no-San~" She sung his name, smirking rather devilishly.

Dino sat up, waving his arms around once again. "W-Wait! I'll take responsibility! I'll take responsibility!" His out burst left Kou stumped. What the hell was he going off about? What 'responsibility'? She wasn't a child. She was a teenager and didn't need a caretaker! Maybe she should whack him on the head? Dino had taken her halt as an answer. Allowing him to get up from the ground, he brushed off the leaves and dirt on his coat. "As I said, I will take responsibility, so don't worry about it."

The blonde placed his hands on her shoulders, gently but firm. Kou was still out of it. She was still confused with Dino's out burst. It sounded like a confession. A rather crack filled one at that. Should she be worried about this? Nah, it couldn't be something so big anyways. Right?

He was rather hesitate, that was for sure. _'Well, she doesn't seem like she'll be rejecting the idea.' _Dino thought to himself. The man shifted his weight on the other foot, and gulped. _'Here goes.' _He leaned forward, making eye contact with Kou. Said girl stiffen, her breath caught in her throat, and eyes wide like saucers.

The only thing Kou was able to make out from her fried brain was that Dino had kissed her and then darkness. Did she carry a sign that said 'Giving Free Kisses' or something?! If so, she would love to have to removed before breaking something or some_one _in half. Now, all she had to do was hope and pray that Kyoya wouldn't kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been busy. Sue me.<strong>

**At lest I updated, right? Meh. I think this chapter came out boring. Oh well, I'll think of something to bring back the randomness. **

**Also; what the hell Bermuda. Why do you look so weird but cute? And Tsuna, if you break out into your boxers I swear to God. **

**Adfhasd **

**Was I the only one who didn't freak out when Jager only transported his hand through Byakuran? I'm not, am I? I mean, c'mon guys, that was rather predictable. If they are able to transport from any place at any time, why not send parts of their bodies as well? I had this exact idea for Kou's future attacks. Hm, I must have read Amano's mind or something.**

**Welp, this is about it guys. Sorry for making you wait just for this crappy chapter. **


	11. Getting Lost is always close to New Year

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

**AN: **There might be a squeal to this story. Still deciding.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Lost is always close to New Years<strong>

"Ugh, so cold!" The silverette scowled, cigarette dangling from his lips. "Why are we going to a mountain in this weather?" Gokudera barked, his arms crossed, trying to keep warm. Honestly, who was stupid enough to come up _here _during this kind of tempter?

Takeshi grinned, looking around and taking in the scene around him. "Haha! I think this is pretty cool!" Gokudera looked over his shoulder, glaring at the baseball idiot as he continue to grin on. "We don't get to see this nature like this very often though." Takeshi commented once again.

"Yeah, it's an unexplored region that's not even on the map." Dino supplied, also grinning like a fool as he continued to walk ahead of the two teenagers.

"Isn't that, you know, bad? What if we get lost up here? Did ya' think about that?" Came a grumbling response. Out of no where, Kou popped out of Takeshi's jacket, sticking her head out from his back. "Thanks for caring me all the way out here, Takeshi. I needed that power nap." Kou yawned, resting her head on said boy's shoulder.

"No problem, Kou-Chan. Besides, you aren't that heavy at all!" Takeshi laughed once again as Kou started to crawl out of his jacket. It looked like he had this lump on his back before disappearing. The raven headed girl, was obviously the lump, as she landed on her feet behind the sport lover.

Dino blinked, looking rather shocked and confused. "H-How long were you with him?" Maybe he should have said 'on him' instead, seeing as she was practically doing so.

"Hmm? I've been on his back the entire time. Since you came over and started talking to them about coming up here to now." Okay, that explained _when _but that just left the _why. _As if reading the blonde's mind, Kou stretched, looking rather indifferent about the whole ordeal. "I had crashed because of the paper work my brother left me and had a candy for breakfast." There was a pause, they mused as Kou raised a brow, tilting her head to her right as she tapped her chin in thought. "You know, I got to leave a note to myself to not eat that stuff in the morning." She said more to herself then the three men.

"Right…" Dino said, not really sure what to say. The two of them had gotten their misunderstandings straight within the first five hours together. When they were alone in that opened spaced area. Just him and her. The blonde shivered in the memory. This girl wasn't meant to be taken lightly when it came to 'stealing' kisses from her.

Said girl was looking around in mild-fascination and awe. As if she felt him staring at her, Kou snapped her eyes back at him. Looking him straight in the eyes. "Is there something you wish to say, Horse?" There was a kind and sweet tone in her voice that made Dino's hair's stand. Oh yeah, they defiantly cleared that up. It was more of a 'Haha-you-better-not-speak-of-this-or-else-I'll-remove-that-thing-that-makes-you-a-man' kind of thing.

And he would very much like to keep what makes him a male, thank you very much. "No, no! N-nothing at all." Dino supplied quickly, getting a satisfied nod from the girl. Takeshi and Gokudera looked confused, considering that Kou and Dino were even on speaking terms. They didn't know and didn't need to know what really happened between the two, of course. "As an apology for Hospitalizing Tsuna last time, I thought this would be a good place to have a heart-to-heart talk." Again, Dino wore his grin, now looking at Takeshi and Gokudera instead of the only girl in the group. "Spending a night in a place like this deepens the family's unity."

"What the heck are you talking about, you worthless Bastard!" Smooth, Gokudera, real smooth. "Where's Juudaime? Is he really here?!" If Kou didn't know any better, she would have thought there was something _else _going on behind the scenes with Tsuna and the bomber. He sure made it seem like it, at least, to her anyways.

Dino walked off ahead, leaving the teenagers to follow him, considering they wanted to see their brunette friend. "Don't worry. He's already gone ahead with Reborn." Kou momentary froze in her steps. Was she really the only one to see that something was going to go horribly wrong? "Guessing from the time, they're probably having lunch…" She rolled her eyes; didn't he mean _Reborn _was having lunch? "..nm?"

As Kou had thought, Reborn was sitting on a rock, enjoying some kind of warm refreshment as Tsuna was tied to another rock…under a waterfall. The poor brunette was yelling for help as Dino started to yell at Reborn about no training. Kou nearly face faulted when she heard Reborn's excuse of not having a Heart-to-heart talk. Then again, she couldn't help but agree. Besides, what were they going to talk about with her around anyways?

'_Pfft. Knowing Tsuna, he probably thinks that I'm oblivious towards the whole Mafia thing since Takeshi keeps saying it's a game.' _Inwardly, Kou sighed and shook her head as Tsuna got out of the biddings rather easily. _'Well, whatever floats their boat for the time being, I suppose.' _She thought with mild boredom.

The girl watched in continuous boredom as Reborn leaped up and sat on Dino's shoulder. Her lazy eyes soon looked like they were going to bulge out of their sockets as he threw Enzio into the river. "Damn it, Reborn! Are you nuts?!" Kou shouted as the turtle just began to roar. Were turtles actually able to do that?!

"IT'S THE SPIRIT OF THE MOUNTAIN! THE SPIRIT OF THE MOUNTAIN IS ANGRY AT US!" Gokudera yelled at the top of his lungs as he stared up at Enzio. He brought up his right hand, index and middle finger pointing up as his other fingers were folded. "PLEASE CALM DOWN, OH MIGHTY MOUNTAIN SPIRIT!"

She was close to just smacking Gokudera up the head for thinking such a thing. "There's nothing we can do once he grew that big. Let's get to the other side of the bridge!" Dino yelled amongst the distraught teenagers. All them ran onto the bridge, Takeshi held onto Reborn like a football, Tsuna was flailing his arms about, and Gokudera was muttering some weird things to 'appease the mountain spirit'. "I'll buy us some time here. You guys just go on ahead!" Kou just stared at Dino like a fish out of water. Did he seriously not realize how useless he was with his subordinates?! Even Gokudera had yelled at him, saying how horrible he was when said horse was alone. "Stop talking non-sense. Leave it to me!" Apparently, he didn't know or was just too dense to listen to them.

Kou's eyes widen when the bridge began to lost it's support. She felt like a feather in the air, weightless. The beat of her racing heart made Kou look below. It wasn't such a brilliant idea, as all she was able to see below was a river with strong currents and sharp rocks pointing out. Looking back to her friends that were falling -it all looked like slow motion to her- she noticed something that made her pale. Kou was further away from any of the males, which made no sense. She was near them earlier, yet, now that they were falling, she was far out of reach.

Feeling the wind pick up and her hair whipping in the air, Kou did the only thing she could do: scream. All the males looked in her direction, finally noticing how far away and how quickly she was falling compared to the them. They watched her hit the river, back first, knocking the last bit of air out of her. Kou managed to get back to the surface for only a few seconds before the current pulled her back down. All the raven headed girl knew was the she was in deep trouble. She had managed to hit the river before her friends, was being tossed around in the river like a rag doll, and holding the only few seconds of air she had left.

What else could go wrong? With another push of the strong current, Kou hit her back against one of the -luckily dull- rocks, efficiently making her world go black. _'I really…shouldn't jinx myself…' _Were her last thoughts before letting the darkness take her completely.

Kou woke up to the sound of whimpers, a lick to her cheek, and a massive backache. Blinking to get her eyesight back, she looked over to see what was licking her. "Sora?" She whispered to her feline companion, trying to sit up.

"_It's best that you rest a bit longer, Kou. You have been thrown around in that river rather roughly, so do try not to move so quickly." _The white feline said, putting her small paw on Kou's cheek.

It didn't take long to make her go limp once again. Oh, she was still awake, she just wasn't moving. Then, the faces of her friends came to mind, almost making her sit up straight. Almost. "W-What about the others? Are they okay? Wait… WHY ARE YOU OUT OF THE RING?! WHAT IF THEY SEE YOU!?" Kou blew up, looking very panicked about the situation.

Sora just sighed, settling for Kou to be done with her out burst. Once the raven headed girl was done, Sora patted her cheek, as if she was a child. _"You wouldn't have to worry about that. You were tossed into the River and dragged all the way out here. Tsuna and the others were tossed into a the forest." _Oh, well go figure they landed in that area while she landed over here.

The girl sighed in relief and frustration. She could always get home much faster, now that she was alone with her partners. Speaking of which… "How come Kuro is so quiet?" Kou looked at Sora, a brow raised. Ever since she had met them, the black feline was always so hyperactive and loud. So it came to a surprise that Kou didn't hear him.

"_I'm right here~!" _Ah, she spoke too soon. Turning her head lazily, Kou finally saw her other partner. It was a good thing she was already laying on the ground, because the girl was sure that she would have fallen over. Kuro was completely dirty. There was mud sticking to his fur, small twigs sticking out of random places, leafs stuck on the mudded areas, and…were those worms?

Kou's nose crinkled in a disgusted fashion. Those worms…were trying to crawl around. "Kuro." Kou called out to him, as he trotted closer to her, looking rather unfazed. "Go jump in the river." His ears perked up, looking at her in shock. "You're dirty. So go clean yourself up."

Kuro blinked a few times, then gave her a very large toothy grin. _"Ooohh! Okay! Jumping into the river sounds like fun!" _Without any hesitation, the dirty feline ran towards the river and jumped inside. Kou could only wonder if there was something wrong with Kuro's brain.

Then her mind wondered off to the group of friends. Did they even noticed she was gone? _'Well of course they have. They saw me going in a different direction from them. Hmm, this day might turn out bad.' _Kou shivered. Kyoya knew that she was going with them, if he found out that was separated from them, and nearly died because of Dino's stupidity, well, she didn't want to know what he would do.

* * *

><p>"Nmm… Ow…" Tsuna blinked away the blurs, finding himself facing the sky. "I-I'm alive." Wow, after that huge fall, he managed to survive. Nothing really hurt, that, he was thankful for. Sitting up, the brunette looked at his friends. "Is everyone alright?"<p>

Takeshi nodded to Tsuna's questioned and looked up. "Seems like that the tree branches broke our fall." Even though he was a little roughen up, the sport lover was just fine.

"Sorry. My hands slipped." Dino said as he rubbed his back. The tree branches might have broken their fall, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. He just had the luck of getting whacked a good few times when coming down.

"BASTARD! 'MY HANDS SLIPPED' ISN'T ENOUGH!" Gokudera yelled, trying to at least kick the blonde.

Takeshi held the bomber back, preventing him from hurting the blonde. "Calm down. Everyone's fine, so it's okay." Keeping Gokudera away from Dino was a lot harder then usual. Takeshi mentally took a note that he should really give the bomber some milk.

"Don't be so sure about that." Reborn commented, getting the guys attention. "You don't even know if you can go home from here." Tsuna looked like he was about to keel over. "Not to mention, that Kou isn't even with us right now. She could be seriously hurt." Now all the guys were looking around wildly to at least find a shred of the Raven-head. "Ah, it seems like we lost our bag of food too."

"EH?!" Tsuna yelled, as he practically withered to the ground. "T-This is really bad! We don't even know where we are and Kou-Chan is missing! What are we going to do?!" He pulled at his hair, obviously stressed out. _'Not only do we have to worry about that, we have to worry about what Hibari-San will do if he finds out! Hiiieee!'_

"If a bear comes out on a day like this," Reborn started, making Tsuna look over at him, just to find said baby in one of his weird outfits. "Then this becomes a game of survival."

"YOU SEEM TO BE GETTING THE MOST FUN OUT OF THIS!" Tsuna screeched, his arm out to grab him but was held back by Takeshi. "THIS HAPPENED ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" He continued his ranting, even though Reborn had long ignored the brunette.

"Maa, maa. Calm down." Takeshi smiled a little, rather amused that he had to hold Tsuna back this time. "We'll figure something out. Let's enjoy it for now." Even though he tried to convince the brunette, Takeshi couldn't help but worry about Kou. The image of her shocked and fearful face tugged at his heart and made him guilty. _'What if she's seriously hurt and can't move? What if a bear does come out? Will she be all right?' _Takeshi shook his head as he followed the group towards the cave. _'Don't think like that! Kou can take care of herself. After all, she's a tough girl!' _He thought to himself, making a small bit of hope raise.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, said girl just continued to lay on the ground with a frown. "They're not going to look for me, are they." It was a statement. The newly cleaned Kuro just licked at his fur as Sora looked up at the sky. Kou just sighed in resignation, "Do you think I can move now?" She asked her feline.<p>

Sora looked back at Kou, tilting her head a little. _"I believe so. You had plenty of rest." _With that said, Kou slowly got up from her spot, wincing every now and then. _"This might sound odd and ridiculous, but you must remove your clothes. They are wet and if you wear them any longer, you might catch a cold. Or ammonia." _

Kou just halted all together and stared at Sora with wide eyes. "You have got to be kidding me." She whispered, almost harshly as she stood up. "I don't have spare clothes to wear! W-won't I get sick faster if I'm in the nude?!" Unknowingly, Kou copied Tsuna's actions; pulling at her hair.

Kuro came up to her side, nudging at her. "I could cuddle up to you and make sure you're warm." Kou just looked down at him, giving him a blank expression. "What? Am I not cuddle material?" He asked, looking back at forth from his two partners.

"No, it's not that." Kou supplied slowly. She sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, her head was in pain. _'I probably have a bump on my head.' _Kou concluded. "It's just…you're pretty small, Kuro. Even if we cuddle, you would probably only keep my lap warm, at most. And that's not a lot of warmth." Kuro just stared at her before making an 'oh' face. "Yeah, '_Oh_'." She sighed once again. "It's best that I just get home. I can use the Night flames to send me back, right?"

Both her felines stared at each other. "How come we didn't think of that?" Kuro asked, really surprised that the thought didn't even cross their minds. Sora just continued to stare at her partner, not wanting to admit that not even she thought of it.

Kou just gave them a blank expression before shrugging. "Eh, it just probably slipped your minds. Let's just go home already." She began to walk away with a small lip. Feeling her felines jump onto her shoulders, she petted them, rather content. "The others should be able to get home. If I remember correctly, it was Kyo-Nii who found them. In a helicopter, I think."

Raising her hand up, she concentrated on bringing up the portal. "How does your brother even own a helicopter?" Sora asked, genuinely curious as to how it was possible.

The teenager paused, raising a brow at the questions. "I have no idea. He just does." She shrugged once again, finally bringing up the portal. She sighed in relief as she began to walk towards it. "I just hope he doesn't ask what happened to me. Then again, he should be patrolling right about now." Kou didn't even bother to look back, even when there was an explosion. "I think I should call him right now though…" She mumbled to herself, pulling out her wet cell phone -that somehow still works- and dialed her brother's number. "Hey, Kyo-Nii. I was wondering if you could somehow get a helicopter and head to the mountain that has this rampaging large turtle and pick up Tsuna-Kun and everyone. I will owe you a favor if you do."

There was silence at the end of the phone until Kyoya hummed. "Fine. But only because you'll be owing me a favor." Then there was just the dial tone. Kou shrugged once again before disappearing in the black portal before her.

* * *

><p>As the days passed, Kou had to be pulled out of her bed reluctantly. It was freezing! Why was it so freakin' cold in Japan? Why couldn't it be okay-like instead of freezing your butt off?! She rubbed her arms, trying to stay warm. With a sigh, she exited her room. "Sister." Kou froze in place. Did she just hear Kyoya calling her 'sister'? The world is coming to an end sooner then she had thought. Looking over her shoulder slowly, Kyoya looked down at her indifferently. "Why are you not dressed appropriately?" He asked with no malice in his voice.<p>

"What?" Kou asked, blinking slowly. She had looked at what she was wearing, normal pajamas. Was that bad? Looking back to see what he was wearing, Kou had realized he was wearing a light black Kimono with a black and white obi slash around his waist. "Oh, whoops. I-I'll go get changed right after my shower." Kou giggled nervously as she made her way to the restroom.

"I'll be helping you with your Kimono. If you did it by yourself, it will only take longer and there is a possibility that you might do it wrong." Kyoya said with an indifference tone as he watched his sister nod at him before entering the room. The perfect teenager just shook his head as he went into the kitchen to make some tea. He had already had his men gather the ingredients to make Red rice cake. Not that he would admit it, but he would only eat the sweets Kou would make.

It didn't take long for the raven headed girl to come out of the shower. She immediately ran to her room to fix up her hair. It wasn't much, just an ordinary-messy bun style, with her bangs hanging on the side. Also placing on a bit of eye-liner to make her eyes pop out and a bit of blush to lighten up her cheeks. After she was done, she had placed on the under dress for the Kimono, keeping her ring on the chain under said clothing. Peeking her head out of her room, Kou took in a small breath. "Kyo-Nii! I'm ready to put on the Kimono now!" She called out.

Not even a few minutes later, Kyoya began to walk down the hallway and into her room. The Kimono her brother had gotten her was a Floral fan black that came with a matching belt. As Kyoya began to help her put the Kimono on her, Kou couldn't help but think this was a sibling moment. He hadn't helped her put on a Kimono in ages! A small smile made it's way on her face as Kyoya tied the Obi slash into a bow.

The perfect looked at his sister, arms hidden in his sleeves. "Hold on a moment." He said, leaving the room to go into his own. While he was out of her room, Kou decided to put on the black Tabi socks. Wearing a Kimono wasn't that bad…if you knew how to put one on, that is. Hearing her door open once again, Kou looked up at her brother. "This will make you look better." He commented, pulling out a small red Tsumami Kanzashi, clipping it on her hair. The chirimen flower was a beautiful white and red. It might have clashed with her Kimono, but Kou couldn't help but adore it. Kyoya pulled out another accessory, a red Tama Kanzashi with a ball near the end; sticking it into her messy bun.

When Kou looked at her mirror, she could only gasp at her reflection. She looked like a different person! Kou felt her cheeks flushed as she smiled at her brother. "Thanks for helping me, Kyo-Nii!" Kou would have hugged him, if it weren't for the fact that he would hit her if she did. Kyoya looked oddly proud as he let out a hum. "Now, let's go make some of that Rice cake." She said cheerfully, already making her way down the hall way. Kyoya followed to get the cups, as he had heard the kettle whistle.

While making the Rice cake, Kou had made sure she made plenty of them. Seeing this, Kyoya raised a brow. "Why are you making so much?" He asked as he poured the tea into their cups. Carefully, he set it aside as Kou continued to make the red rice cake.

"Well, I wanted to give some to Tsuna-Kun and everyone else. I have a feeling that they might not having any. And besides, it's all in the New Years spirit, right?" Kou smiled up at her brother before concentrating on the task on hand. "Also, we can go to the shrine on that hill. Hardly anyone goes up there now, since there's _'too many' _stairs." She snorted at that, shaking her head a bit. "So that means that it won't be crowed. What do you say? Can we go to the shrine after giving everyone some Rice cake?" She asked, rather hopefully.

They both stared at each other for a while until Kyoya closed his eyes and grunted. "Fine." Kou smiled widely. She hardly had a chance to ask for such things, and when she did, she would always have to owe him a favor. Not wanting him to change his mind anytime soon, Kou continued to work on the rice cake, humming to herself in joy.

The thought of why her brother was acting so nice to her never crossed her mind at all.

* * *

><p>"Eh? He's not home?" Kou asked, rather upset. She had managed to make enough for everyone, including Dino's subordinates. It never sat well with her, only making enough for some people, and just leaving the others to watch with pouts.<p>

Nana nodded, smiling guiltily at Kou. "Yes, I'm so sorry you had came all this way. Oh! But I do know that they're near the river bank. Even Dino-Kun is with Tsu-Kun and his friends. Maybe you'll catch them there." She said sweetly. Kou and Kyoya were holding wrapped bento's, filled with rice cakes. Nana had squealed when she had seen Kou and had actually taken photos of the two siblings.

Kou smiled as she shifted her bag in her hands. "Thank you very much, Nana-San. Here, have some red rice cake." Kou handed over one of the bento's to the mother, much to the brunette's pleasure. "Happy New Years, Nana-San." With a bow from both of them, they began to walk away from the house and down the streets. "Let's see, if they're near the river bank, then that's only little ways towards the shrine. Hmm, that doesn't seem so bad." She mumbled to herself; Kyoya only hummed in agreement.

It didn't take them so long to find the group. Kou saw the way how Kyoya's eye twitch at how much people were there. If it hadn't been for his -slight- promise, he would have turned around and walked back home. She smiled as they began to get closer and closer. Kou had watched in amusement when Tsuna and Dino began to run away from Bianchi, who was holding up a bento with purple fume coming out. Instantly, Bianchi came to a stop as she had locked her gaze towards the two of them. Smiling, she came up to them, covering up the bento. "Hello, Kou-Chan, Happy New Years. My, look at how lovely you look!" She complimented, making said girl blush.

"Thank you very much, Bianchi-San, but you look _way _better than I do. Also, a Happy New Years to you too." Kou smiled, bowing just a little bit. "We came baring some red rice cake. I had thought that making and sharing some would be in the New Years spirit." Once again, Kou pulled out a bento, handing it out to her. "This is for you. Brother and I will be handing out the rest to everyone else."

Bianchi took the bento gently, smiling with slight tears in her eyes. "You're such a sweet girl, Kou. Always thinking of everyone else." She sighed, wiping away a tear. "Now if only Gokudera could find a girl like you." There was a huge hint in that sentence. Unfortunately, Kou didn't pick it up but Kyoya did.

"We're giving the rice cake to everyone and then leaving." Kyoya said in a gruff tone, pushing Kou towards the group while giving Bianchi a glare. The woman continued to smile knowingly as she enjoyed the rice cake Kou had given her.

"H-Hibari-San?!" Tsuna squeaked as he had seen him. Since Bianchi had stopped chasing them down with her poison food, him and Dino went back to the group, sighing in relief. His chocolate orbs then met grey-silver once, staring back at him, smiling. "Kou-Chan? I-Is that really you?" He asked looking surprised.

"Yup, it's me!" Kou chirped happily. "I didn't interrupt something, did I?" She tilted her eyes, brows creased from the thought of ruining something. Tsuna shook his head quickly, seeing the glare he was getting from Kyoya, unbeknownst to Kou. She sighed in relief, smiling once again. "Oh, I'm glad! I came here to give everyone rice cakes before brother and I head off to the Shrine."

"Really?" Dino asked, coming from Tsuna's side. "We just tried making some a few moments ago. Since we came from Italy, we had no idea how or where to start. Guess we should look up some Japanese recipes before actually trying them out, huh?" Both the Blondie and Raven head giggled, Kou was too much in a good mood to be brought down so easily. Dino blinked as he looked at Kou closely. "Wow, you look really different. If Tsuna hadn't pointed out that it was you, then I might have not recognized you at all!" Kou caught onto the joke and waved at him with a small giggle.

"Oh funny, I don't look that different." Kou said. Feeling her brother to begin losing his patience, Kou smiled at Dino and Tsuna apologetically. "Do you think you can help me pass these out to everyone? It doesn't seem like Kyo-Nii will be able to handle the crowd without biting them to death." Tsuna nodded once again as he took the bags from her hands, while Dino took the other from said brother.

"Eh? Kou-Chan, is that you?" Said girl looked over to who called her, just to see the lovely Kyoko looking at her with a smile. "Wow! You look so pretty!" Kyoko said as she stood only a few feet away.

Before Kou could say anything, Haru came into view as well. "Hahi! She does look pretty, Desu!" Despite having the small frown on her face, Haru's eyes were sparklingly as she eyed Kou's Kimono and accessories.

"Well, the both of you look really beautiful. I like the way how you did your hair, Haru-San." Kou commented, actually liking the brunette's hair style. She smiled towards Kyoko, "And I like your hair pieces, Kyoko-Chan."

Neither of the girls had a chance to say anything as there were loud comments about the rice cake, coming from Dino's subordinates. Kou blushed at the comments, _'It's only rice cake, they don't need to go over board with the compliments.' _She thought to herself, fidgeting slightly.

Kyoya's eye twitched, if they were to stay any longer, he wasn't sure if he would be able to restrain himself. "We're leaving." With that said, Kyoya grabbed Kou's wrist as he began to walk away from the group, taking long strides in the direction of the Shrine. He was only doing this since it wasn't that crowed there.

Kou looked over her shoulder and waved at them with her free hand. "Bye guys! Happy New Years!" She shouted before turning back to catch up with her brother. She didn't want to be dragged around, especially in the new Kimono she had just gotten, thank you very much.

As they got further away, Kyoya released her wrist, preferring to hide them in his sleeves. With his eyes in front, Kou smiled to herself as she walked side by side with her brother. After a few seconds of silence, Kyoya broke the silence. "Who was that Herbivore with blonde hair?"

Kou almost lost her footing with that surprise question. "Dino-San? He's a friend of Reborn's. He comes by every now and then. He also sees Tsuna as a little brother." Should she tell him about that one time, in the forest? _'Mmm… Nah. If I do, then he'll go back and beat him to oblivion. And we're having some sibling time right now!' _Kou thought to herself. That was basically writing someone's death in one go.

Kyoya grunted in response. "I don't like the way how he looked at you." Now that made Kou stumble a little. She looked up at her brother with huge confused eyes. "If he bothers you, tell me. I'll go bite him to death. _Thoroughly_." Kou could only nod numbly as she continue to walk next to him. Was he being… protective of her?

'_This is really weird but refreshing.' _She thought to herself as they made their way up the stairs, towards the shrine. _'Well, it's not like I'm actually going to rat Dino out, seeing as he doesn't deserve it.' _With that thought in mind, they continued on, smiling all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>As said in the AN, I am planning on making a Sequel to this. It'll be focused on Kou just like this one, just them older. Like, in their teenage - adult ages. I'm thinking about starting it around the age of seventeen or eighteen. Somewhere near the adult stage. So, what do you guys think?<strong>


	12. Weapon Tuner Malfunctions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

* * *

><p><strong>Weapon Tuner = Malfunctions<strong>

Kou desperately wanted this school year to end. She had everyone in her class, sure it was fun and they had even went to Mafia land. Kou personally enjoyed the roller coasters the most before Skull came around to blow things up. It was sad that she had to see him beaten rather easily by Reborn and Colonnello. Kou thought that Skull was rather adorable and his voice didn't help either. She was _so_ close to hugging the poor Arcobaleno. But alas, it wasn't meant to be.

The reason as to why she wished the school year to end so quickly was because she had Longchamp Naito in her class. It wasn't that she despised him, it was just that stupid bullet they had. It drove her nuts to know that it made every person all emo and crap. Kou had even went so far for even punishing the ditchers thoroughly, much to Kyoya's pleasure.

But now wasn't the time to plot Naito's demise, she needed to focus on the situation on hand. Kou had promised to help Tsuna with their homework, which wasn't even much. It was just to go over old essays they had as children about their future dreams or goals. Now that she looked back at her own, it was rather simple. Just to have a family, a loving husband with at least two kids. It was normal to want to be a bride but she would like to have it some other time.

'_Wait, didn't I say that wasn't going to happen before?' _Kou thought to herself in confusion. The time she had been sent into the future, she told herself that she wasn't going to marry someone, let alone date anyone. So, what was the change now? Kou shrugged her shoulders as she continued to walk towards Tsuna's home. _'Mn, it must be the hormones. It sometimes changes a person's thought of what they want and what they don't want.' _She mused to herself.

Hearing a rather painful sound near the corner, Kou raised a brow and walked towards the place. "HIGAYAAAAH!" Kou winced when she turned the corner, seeing poor Tsuna being smashed under the weird sphere-thing. Not to mention his wail sounded horrible as well. "Ouch! What is this?! Who is it?" Tsuna yelled, still in pain.

"Good day Tenth. I'm the Vongola Famiglia's specialized weapon tuner!" The hatch opened, revealing a… unique male inside. "My name is Giannini." Tsuna commented about another weirdo showing up, which he ignored rather easily as Reborn came into view. "Ohh, good day, Reborn-San. Thank you for taking care of my father."

"This is rare, for a weapon tuner to leave Italy." Reborn mused, obviously taking joy in Tsuna's pain.

"Yes. Weapon modification for oversea Family members has become and emergency priority under the Ninth's orders." Giannini easily replied.

"Um, excuse me?" Kou politely intruded, just to be ignore by the men, as they continued to talk. "Hello?" Kou continued to try, eye brow twitching each time. Slowly but surely, Kou was beginning to get pissed off as Giannini ignored her as he started telling tales to Reborn about his tuning. "Oi!" Kou yelled but still didn't get listen to her. Like a thin twig, Kou's patience snapped easily. Resulting in her kicking the weapon's tuner off of Tsuna. "Damn it! Listen to when someone is trying to talk to you, you idiot!" She huffed in frustration.

Tsuna sighed in relief as the person or thing was finally off of him. "Thank you, Kou-Chan." Said girl only grunted as she glared at the poor smashed male.

Giannini pulled himself away from the wall like fence, rubbing his abused nose. "She's really strong." He mumbled to himself in awe but was scared. Not wanting to stand outside any longer, Reborn pulled them inside Tsuna's house. Kou had placed her bag inside the living room as she watched everything with dull eyes. Despite the small bubble of excitement to see a child Gokudera, Kou could only watch things happen with boring eyes. As Tsuna made his way upstairs, Kou had decided to follow him to see the following events take place in front of her.

The moment Tsuna opened his door, their eyes were greeted with all sorts of weapons hanging on the walls and on the floors of his bedroom. Kou would have whistled at the weapons before her. There were so many of them, that it was ridiculous enough to think that they actually came out of that small case.

As Tsuna was lost in his mini-despair of his room, Kou was able to hear rushed feet heading towards them. The only girl in the group decided to sit on Tsuna's bed, seeing as it was the only place to sit at, anyways. _'Should I go down stairs with Tsuna to help with his assignment?' _Kou thought to herself as Gokudera and Lambo came into the room with their weapons in hand. _'Hmm, nah. I'll stay here and see how Giannini messes with them. I never understood how he could modify Dynamites anyways.' _She mused, raising a brow at the very thought.

The girl had only thought there was only need of some kind of exploding power and fire to activate it. Huh, guess she has a lot to learn.

As the minutes passed by, Gokudera was the first to go down with his newly 'upgraded' Dynamite. Kou made sure not to snicker as she had looked out the window, seeing white birds fly about with party favors. It didn't take long enough for Reborn to leave the room with his new bullet, while Gokudera stomped upstairs into the room.

Kou had watched in amusement as Giannini tried to get away from Gokudera as he started to punch him. Kicks wouldn't do, the silverette had learned that the first time he tried it out. It seem to hurt a lot. Apparently, it didn't take long for Reborn to show up in the room once again, killing intent surrounding the infant, as he too, began to beat up the poor tuner. Literally.

Tsuna came inside his own room, wondering why they were so loud. The brunette only got squished once again as Giannini asked for help from said boy. Kou didn't know if she should think the male was an idiot for saying something like that. Modification doesn't always mean improvement? The _hell_? Kou shook her head with a sigh, leave it to him to think that. "Hey, is mine finished?" Lambo asked excitedly.

She instantly perked up at this, as her eyes gleamed with excitement that matched the cow child. _'Oh my sweet cheese! Finally! I finally get to see a Child!Gokudera! Ksjdh! I can't wait to see him like that!' _Kou thought to herself, slightly bouncing on Tsuna's bed.

The moment Lambo reached for his Bazooka, Kou smiled gleefully. But it didn't last as she remembered exactly _where _Gokudera was sitting at; next to her. Before she could do anything to get away, the Bazooka came flying to where they were, engulfing them in the mix up.

All Kou saw was the weird rainbow like tunnel again. But the difference was that it seemed to be going backwards instead of forwards, like before. "Oh shit." Kou whispered in shock as the end of the tunnel sent a wave of energy to her, knocking her out before even leaving the tunnel.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm telling you, your luck is unbelievable!" <em>A young teenage boy said, while point to his friend. _"Seriously, who could wish for something like that? Especially hoping that it would come from a noble? You know it's hard to even get a simple 'Hello' out of them." _The boy continued on, pouting at the end.

"_You're just exaggerating things. The man didn't seem so stiff and actually seemed to like us." _His friend spoke back, waving away the thought of him being lucky.

"_Heh. He's right, you __**are **__exaggerating. If you have forgotten, this guys a magnet for trouble." _Their other friend said, smirking at the false look of betrayal on the his friends face. _"Just watch. We'll be getting into some kind of trouble sooner or later." _He continued, chuckling a little to himself.

"_Oh yeah? Well, I'll prove to you how lucky he is. Just watch." _The boy huffed playfully before turning to their friend in the middle. _"Go ahead and wish for something. Make it ridiculous that you know for __**sure **__cannot happen easily." _

He looked back and forth from his two friends, raising a brow. They weren't serious, were they? Seeing the look on their face, he had to guess that they were. He sighed, shaking his head. _"Alright. Umm, let's see..." _He thought for a moment before snapping his fingers, smiling goofily. _"I got it." _He said, holding out his arms. _"I wish for a girl to appear in my arms, only to stay for the day. One that's smart, pretty, and knows how to protect people with everything they got." _They all looked at each other for a few seconds before breaking out into laughter. The laughter only lasted one minute as a 'poof' was heard, followed by a pink cloud. The boy whom had wished for the impossible, soon found himself with a girl in his arms. _"G-Guys? Do you see what I see?" _He asked, looking at the girl with wide eyes.

"_My god, I-I didn't think it was possible." _His best friend said, looking at the girl in his arms with wide eyes. He looked up to the sky and then back to the girl once again with raised brows. How was this logically possible?

Their third friend looked up at the sky, _"I wished for a girl that will like me a lot." _they waited for a bit to see if anything happened to him. Nothing. Looking upset the guy frowned. _"Damn it." _The other two chuckled uneasily at their friend.

"_So, what am I going to do now? I don't even know if she'll wake up. Wait! What if she misunderstands and tries to run away! She looks like a foreigner!" _The boy who had wished for her began to panic. His two friends didn't get to say anything as they heard a groan coming from the girl. They all stiffened as they watched her, as if she were a rare animal or item.

"What the heck?" Kou mumbled to herself, as she tried to get her vision back. It was rather blurry but she was still able to make out the figure next to her. "Tsuna-Kun? What happened?" She asked to the said person who was holding her.

"_Did she just say 'Tuna'? What is she? Hungry?" _One of the boys said, clicking his tongue. Leave it to a women to ask for food the moment she wakes up. _"And what's that Language? It doesn't sound anything close to Italian." _

'_I should be asking that question. Why are they speaking Italian in the first place?' _Kou thought to herself, rubbing her eyes. She felt the arms around her slowly putting her down, much to her pleasure. The raven headed girl could finally feel the ground under her shoes. Finally, getting her sight back to normal, Kou looked around to see where she was at.

Her eyes were greeted with a dirt road, old fashioned wooden or cement homes rather close to the other. The sky seemed rather dark too, even though the sun was out. She scrunched her nose up a little as she had taken in a breath of air. Was it her or did the air actually _smell _polluted?

"_Hey, what's with her clothes? They look like they're made out of material I haven't seen before." _One of the males whispered to the other two. Kou took the opportunity to look around more, seeing as she was rather confused and would like to know where she was to begin with. _"Not to mention how short her skirt is. Is that normal for foreigner to wear?" _They asked, obviously looking at her school uniform.

'_Wait, did I remember to wear shorts under my skirt today?' _Kou thought to herself, replying the morning events in her mind. Mentally, she hummed to herself before nodding a little. _'Yup. I put some on today since Kyo-Nii had wanted to me deal with people today during lunch. Well at least it __**did **__relieve me of my stress, even just a little bit.' _She continued to look around, noticing odd looking things. Some things you would see in history books. But that couldn't be right.

"_Now that you mention it… her skirt is rather short. Do you think she's a prostitute?" _The one with a bit of attitude said, causing his two friends to fluster while Kou quietly choked on her saliva. It had taken a lot to not just turn around and slap the guy. She was, in no way, a prostitute! _"Why are you two acting like that? It only makes sense. Just look at how she's dressed!" _Okay, forget about reframing herself, yelling will have to do.

Kou turned on her heels sharply, facing the guy who dared to call her such a thing. "Who are you calling a prostitute, jerk?!" She yelled, causing the boys to look at her in surprise. "What? Didn't expect me to understand you?"Kou crossed her arms under her arms.

"You…" The boy held his arm up, pointing at her stupidly. "You can speak Italian?" Kou raised a brow at him, giving him a 'are-you-stupid' look. Catching it quickly, he huffed in embarrassment. "So? Are you a prostitute?" He asked again with a smirk.

Kou glowered as he repeated his question. "Tell me, what's your name." This time, it was the boy who raised his brow, curious to know why she would like to know.

His smirk grew wide, "Why? So you can be screaming it later?" He snickered as she turned red from embarrassment and anger. Ah, messing with girls was so easy.

"No." She gritted her teeth. Kou took a step forward, pulling her right coat sleeve up, glaring at the boy. "It's so that I'll know what to put on your tombstone, jackass." They all looked rather surprised at her language. Kou just huffed, placing her hand on her hip as she pointed at the male who insulted her. "I do not and will not speak formally to those who pissed me off. So get used to the language, buddy."

"H-How about we all calm down and start from the beginning?" One of them stood in the middle of the two of them, hands up in the air. "Now, let's begin by tell us your name, young lady." He smiled at her calmly.

Kou slowly stopped glaring at the unknown boy, her shoulders began to lose the tension they were once carrying. "Alright. My name is Hibari Kou, or over here in Italy, it would be Kou Hibari." She frowned a little, not used to having to say her name the other way around.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kou. My name is Giotto. This is my beloved G and my our friend, Cozarto." If Kou was drinking anything, she was sure she would have spat it out…on their faces too. Now that Kou took a closer look at them, she could have smacked herself. How could she not have realized that sooner? For cheese sake! The girl mistook Giotto for Tsuna! That was an obvious give away! "Excuse me? Little lady Kou? Are you all right?" Giotto asked, looking at her worriedly.

She had gone so quiet quickly and was looking at them with wide eyes. They didn't look like bad people, did they? "Uh, y-yeah. I'm just fine." Kou said with a shake in her words. Seeing as he was about to ask once again, Kou shook her head. "Really. I'm all right. Uh, can you not call me 'Young lady' or 'Little lady'? It makes me feel like a kid." She pouted, not really helping her situation.

G blinked as he looked at the girl with a raised brow. "Why should we? You look like a twelve year old with that height of yours." Kou looked at her hands and then her uniform. It fit perfectly, meaning that she didn't change in age nor in height.

'_Hold on a second…' _Kou gave G a blank expression before frowning again. "Well excuse me for having the short gene in my family." She huffed looking away, a small blush forming on her cheeks. "And I'd like to inform you that I am fourteen. I'll be fifteen within a few months." Kou looked back up at the three, only to be staring at her in disbelief. "W-what? You don't believe me?" Again, she looked away, huffing even more. "Well tough cookies, I am the age I say I am." She mumbled.

"You're pretty short to be at the age of fourteen, Kou." Cozarto commented, earning him a pout from said girl. "Well, look at the bright side!" He smiled nervously, holding his arms up in the air.

"What bright side?" Both G and Kou mumbled in unison, looking at Cozarto with scrutinizing eyes. The two looked at each other before looking away. Even though it was moments ago that they were getting to get into the other faces, ready to bash the other's in, they were rather uncomfortable.

"So…" Kou started, feeling rather awkward. Why was she always surrounded by guys? And really good looking ones at that? "…what do I do now? I obviously don't belong here and have no idea where what is at." It made her nervous. Staying in a foreign place with no idea where to go. And now that she met Vongola Primo, whom seemed to rather close to her own age, Kou concluded that she was in the past. Not a good experience. _'Note to self: Beat Giannini when I get back. Or __**when **__ever I get back.' _She thought to herself.

"Well, since I wished you here for just a day," Giotto started, looking rather embarrassed admitting it, while Kou just stared at him with confused eyes. "…I guess you can stay with me." He said, rather indifferent and even shrugged.

"Wait a minute, we still have to go check out the factories." G interpreted, smacking Giotto on his arm lightly. "We just can't drop it now. We were asked by the noble to look into it to get gold pieces!" He hissed.

Cozarto frown as he crossed his arms. "Well we just can't leave Kou here or alone in Giotto's home. That would just be rude." He commented with brows creased in thought.

"Guys?" Kou waved, catching their attention. "I can just tag along. It would be best that you keep an eye on me anyways, just in case if I do something I'm not supposed to." Kou shrugged her shoulders, giving them the obvious answered.

"I'm sorry but that can't happen." Giotto said rather strictly. Kou raised a brow at him, mentally telling him to tell her why not. "Going to the factory with us could be dangerous. From the rumors coming from the nobles and local people, there is said to be someone who is making things. Very dangerous things and is using them on anyone who is trying to stop him."

"You're going to see if it's true; and if it is, you plan to stop him?" Kou asked him with a serious expression. Giotto nodded his head, looking just as serious. "Then that gives me more reason to tag along. I can help." There was no way she was going to stay out of this. Especially if she could help out.

"Didn't you hear Giotto? It's dangerous! You could get hurt. And if the rumors are true, then you might even die!" G snapped poking at Kou's collar bone rather roughly. "Or are you stupid and just _want _a death wish?" He continued.

Kou slapped his hand away, not letting him poke at her anymore, as she kept a steady gaze at him. "I am not stupid. I know where my abilities lays and I know my limits. Which is _why _I am offering my assistance." She hissed out, now back to glaring the red/pink haired teenager in front of her.

Before G could snap back, Cozarto pulled him back. Looking Kou up and down. "What can you do?" He asked, making Giotto and G look at him in shock. "If you can prove to us what you can do, then _maybe_ you'll be able to come along. How does that sound, Kou?" The red headed male smiled a little, trying to ease the girl of her growing frustration.

The raven-head huffed out, trying to gain control once again. "My brother has been teaching me how to fight. With weapons or with out. I prefer to use my fists and legs then using anything else. It allows me to know how much force I will use to attack or defend." Kou placed her hands on her hips, leaning a bit on her right foot. "I can also sneak into places and leave without being caught quickly. I can show you." Kou looked around before eyeing a trail that went west. "I'll go down that path right now but show up right behind you guys." Kou said, pointing to said trail.

G snorted, looking at the girl with unsure eyes. "Go ahead and try. I doubt you can actually do it." Kou looked back at him and smirked, before taking off to the trail. As she disappeared from their sight, they all looked at each other. "Do you guys think she can actually do it?" He asked.

Giotto frowned. "I have a feeling that she can but I really do hope that it's impossible. It's too dangerous for a girl to go into dangerous areas." He supplied, putting his hands in his pant pockets.

Cozarto just shrugged, looking rather indifferent. "She seemed confident in her abilities." He said, looking down the trail once again. "What I want to know, is why her brother teachers her such things. You don't think she's a noble, do you?" He asked his friends. From what he knows, only nobles could learn certain things, especially language. And for that girl to know _two _made it more believable.

"I'm not a noble." The boys all jumped in unison, turning around to find Kou leaning against one of the wooden fences. She smirked at their expressions. "I told you I could get behind you guys." She giggled, rather amused with their fish like expression.

Giotto looked down the trail and then back to her. "B-but there is no way you could have come up from behind us. The only way to get there is by passing us from the front." Giotto stuttered, looking completely shocked.

Kou just shrugged. "So, are we going to this factory now?" She asked, tilting her head just a little. "I don't mind protecting you guys either. I can do a lot of things." She supplied looking up the sky, noticing that the sky was clearing up. _'Huh, now that I actually think of it. The air doesn't smell that polluted anymore either.' _She thought to herself.

All the teenager boys thought of something else, as blushes made their ways onto their faces. Did she not hear what she had just said? Seeing the teenager girl look at the sky innocently, the males came up rather quickly that she, indeed, didn't.

"So, are we going or not?" She asked, snapping them out of their thoughts. Giotto nodded, looking away. G just grumbled, looking at the ground. As for Cozarto, he stared at Kou for a bit longer but then suddenly looked up at the sky. Finding something intriguing. No matter how much she looked, Kou was never able to find what caught the red-head's attention so quickly.

* * *

><p>"This is the place, right?" Cozarto asked as he crouched down behind a wooden crates. The factory below seemed to illuminate it's own light in the evening.<p>

"I think it is. You don't see any another factory giving off this creepy feeling, do you, Cozarto-Kun?" Kou asked rather plainly, causing the red head to blush. She giggled a little to herself, patting his shoulder. "No need to feel embarrassed, I was just making sure you're not so tense." Kou smiled a little before looking back at the factory. "Please tell me that you guys have some kind of ability." She asked, looking at the guys. Why didn't she ask this sooner?

The three males shared a look before staring at Kou intently. "Do you promise not to look at us differently or tell any one of our…_abilities_, Kou?" Giotto asked, his amber like eyes looked at her warily. Probably looking or trying to find any way she would lie.

"Now, why would I go and do that?" She asked back, raising a brow at the Blondie. Seeing his serious expression, Kou became serious as well. "I promise I will not look or tell anyone." The two of them stared at each other for a long period before Giotto nodded his head. Kou watched as Giotto and Cozarto had put on their gloves, emitting flames. While G pulled out a bow that also emitted flames of it own. They looked at her, expecting to see her shocked expression, only to see her looking at them indifferently. "What? That's it?" She asked.

Cozarto blinked, looking at her incredulously. "What do you mean 'that's it'? As far as we know, no one else has this same ability." He spoke back, looking at the girl with wide eyes. Was this girl ever fazed by anything?

"Ah, well, you see." Kou scratched the back of her head. "Any ways, you want me to go inside and see if anything is going on right? Anything that sounds remotely close to those rumors going around?" G nodded his head, looking at her with squinted eyes. Just why wasn't she shocked to see this? "Alrighty then. I'll be right back." Kou got up from her spot. The boy's eyes were glued onto her back. Where the heck was she going? Didn't she see the wall before her? Before the boys said anything, Kou brought up her left hand towards the same wall. In a matter of seconds flames engulfed a small portion of the wall, a good size for her to fit. "I'll tell you what I find, kay?" She smiled, giving them a small wave before entering the portal.

As it disappeared after Kou entering it, the boys let their weapons go back to normal. "Giotto, you wished for the most strangest girl I have ever met." G said, looking at the wall with huge eyes. _'No wonder how she got behind us. That thing doesn't even make any noise what so ever and she can walk in and out of it.' _He thought to himself.

Cozarto nodded, still looking on with dazed eyes. "She is strange." He commented before rubbing his chin. "Then again, she matched Giotto's request perfectly." They both looked at him strangely, raising a brow, not even bothering to ask him aloud. "Well, Kou looks rather adorable. Not to mention pretty smart. And, did say that she knows how to fight, and would protect us if necessary." Cozarto brought up his finger as he had counted the qualities.

G just clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, well you forgot that she has crud language and seems to dress differently. If it weren't for Giotto wishing or catching her, I'm sure that someone would have really thought she was a prostitute and would try to do something." The red/pink haired male said, looking back at the quiet factory.

The red-head shrugged his shoulders at G. "That's true but she _did _say she would only speak to people who spoke to her like that. So you can't really blame her." Cozarto defended Kou rather quickly. G looked back at him, looking him up and down before grunting, and returning to look at the factory.

Giotto stared at his two friends before looking back at the factory as well. His mind trailed to what Cozarto had said. He did get his wish granted. Sure, it was rather a weird and stupid wish, but it came true. Kou did fit the description rather well. _'She is pretty cute. Her eyes seemed to give off this shine to it too.' _He thought to himself. Finding himself trailing off to how Kou looked in her odd clothing, he shook his head. _'Get you mind out of the gutter, Giotto. Besides, you only wished for her to be here for a day.' _Giotto frowned a little at the thought but put it to the side. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of such things.

* * *

><p>As minutes passed, the trio began to worry. It was still silent inside the factory and Kou had yet to emerge out. They looked at each other, silently passing a question to each other if it would be right to go inside and see what was going on themselves.<p>

The thought or will for it didn't last long as a familiar portal came into view. Kou waltz out of it without a scratch, even carrying a bag over her shoulder. "Sorry I took so long. I was looking around and listening in one whatever conversations were going on."

"So that's what took you so long. You were gathering information from them." Giotto noted as Kou deactivated her portal, then giving him a smile. The Blondie felt his cheeks flush slightly before removing his gaze to the bag in her hands. "What is inside the bag, Kou?"

"Hmm?" Kou looked over her shoulder, swinging said bag in front of her. "Well, when I had began to listen in on their conversation, it turned out that they weren't up to anything bad. Turns out that these people are just planning shipping schedules and were packing their equipment in wooden crates to preserve a bit of their stock. I had even went through some just to be sure. I didn't let them pick though, just in case." Kou smiled turned into a grin as she opened the bag. Inside were meats, vegetables, cheese, bread, and even some foreign spices.

"Where did you get these? You didn't take them from the factory, did you?" G asked as he looked inside the bag. He hasn't seen these things in a while. All they had for some time was just cheese, bread, and if lucky, some wine.

Kou snorted at him. "Of course I did." They all looked at her sharply as she closed the bag. "The men inside gave it to me. They didn't know that they were making their planning look suspicious and was glad someone had interfered before something bad happened. So, as a thank you, they gave me a lot of their goods." Once again, she hung it on her shoulders. "We have the right ingredients to even make a pizza! What do you say, up for some food?"

"Pizza?" Cozarto repeated, looking confused. "What's a pizza?" He asked his friends as they too looked at him confused and shook his head.

The girl only blinked. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." She mumbled as she eyed the trio. "You guys seriously don't know what pizza is?" Kou asked once again, just making sure that they weren't pulling her leg. Seeing them all look at her genuinely confused and shaking their heads in unison; Kou thought she was going to face palm herself. In fact, she did. "Okay. Who here has an oven at their home that I could use?"

Giotto raised his hand up slowly, still looking at Kou with confusion. The girl honestly thought that he looked like a child right about now. "I have an oven at home. It's rather old but it should do. Will that be alright?" He asked, unsure if it was even the right oven. There had been so many new ones coming out that Giotto was lucky enough to even get the older version. They were rather expensive.

Kou nodded her head at him. "I don't mind. As long as it works just fine, then I'm not complaining." She said to him as they got off from the ground. "Lead the way, Giotto-Kun." Said boy just nodded.

"What's up with the 'Kun' at the end of their names?" G asked as all of them began to walk away from the factory.

"It's something we do in Japan. Honorifics state or show how much of a relationship we have with another person. 'Kun' is being close to the person or just being comfortable around them; namely used on males. And as it is, I feel rather comfortable with you guys. 'San' shows that I respect someone who could be older then me. 'Chan' is referring to a girl, that shows how close you could be. 'Sama' shows a deal of respect and admiration, they are normally used on people who you call 'Nobles'. When you don't use any of these honorifics on someone's name or even call them by their birth names, shows that you have a deep relationship with them. Some even mistaking it to be that of a romantic relationship." Kou explained. _'I hope I didn't get some of them wrong. It's the only way I can remember it.' _She thought to herself. Kou sweat-dropped as the males in the group let out a long '_Ooohh_'. Sometimes, she wonders if the apple didn't fall that far off the tree with these three.

* * *

><p>The moment Giotto showed her the kitchen and oven, Kou immediately kicked them out. Practically ordering them to go wash up or something they normally did as she began to make this 'pizza' for them. "What do you think it is? I've never heard of such a thing in my life." Giotto admitted as the trio had decided to go into his bedroom to speak of this dish.<p>

"I wouldn't know. It's the first time I heard of it too." G said as he leaned on the wall opposite of Giotto. "What do you think it's made out of? She said that we had the ingredients for it. What ever it needs anyways."

Cozarto had taken Giotto's chair near his desk, humming in thought. "Well, what ever it is, I'm sure it's tasty. The way Kou spoke of it, and hearing us say that we never tried it nor heard of it, seemed like we were insane." Cozarto looked up at the ceiling, remembering Kou's expression. He chuckled softly. "She had even gone so far to smack her face."

They smiled at the memory. Even though she was with them for a short amount of time, they felt like they knew her for such a long time. "You know," G started, looking at Giotto with an unreadable expression. "She is only here for one night. Do you think we'll be able to find her after she disappears?"

They shared a look as the thought cross their minds. "I'm not sure. She just appeared so suddenly. All we know is her name and that she obviously came from Japan. Other then that, we hardly know anything." Cozarto frowned as he crossed his arms.

"It's all we need." Giotto said solemnly, catching their attention. "We have her name and birthplace. At most, she will remain in Japan. So we have some lead for the future." Smiling at his friends, Giotto could only assure them. Even though, somewhere in the back of his head, he knew he wouldn't be able to find her at all. No matter how much he looked for her.

"Guys! Pizza is done!" Kou's voice echoed through Giotto's small home. The moment they realized she said food was done, their stomachs growled. And when they sniffed the air, their mouths watered. What ever this pizza was, it smelled delicious.

Not wanting to make Kou wait, the trio went into the dinning room, finding Kou setting a few things down. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at them. Moving away slightly, Kou gestured to what was on the table. It seemed like flat bread with a lot of odd toppings on it.

Looking back at Kou, she continued to smile, even though she was slightly covered in flour. "Go ahead and try it out. I made the best Pizza with the best combinations of toppings!" She said gleefully. They looked at each other before taking their rightful seats.

Each one of them grabbed a slice of this pizza and then took a bite. Their eyes widen as they continued to chew on the food. "Oh, wow! This tasted really good!" Cozarto said as he took another bite.

G nodded his head as he took another bite. "Not bad, not bad." He commented. Even though he didn't admit it, Kou was able to see the look on his face. It was like a kid having their first candy.

"This is delicious! I never knew about this pizza until now!" Giotto said, face stuffed with his slice. Kou continued to watch as they stuffed their faces with the pizza. Finally, when it was gone, she watched their satisfied expression, as they patted on their stomachs. "I now know why you looked at us strangely when we had said we didn't even know what this pizza was. Thank you for the meal."

Kou giggled softly, which soon turned into laughter. The boys looked at her as she continued to laugh. "I-I didn't think you would enjoy it. But seeing as you guys stuffed your face with it, it makes me glad to know that you did." She grinned, wiping away a bit of the flour off of her hair. Looking outside the window, she noticed the moon setting in. Not a moment after that, she felt rather light headed.

"Kou? Is everything alright?" Giotto asked worriedly, as he had seen her waver on the spot. Kou just placed a hand on her head, trying to say something but nothing came out. The three exchanged looks as she kept swaying in place. "Kou?" He called out again, only to see her fall down. Acting quickly, Giotto caught her before she would hit the ground. "Kou! Hey, answer me!"

She groaned out, placing her hand on Giotto's cheek before lazily slipping down his chin. "Ssh. You're making my head feel funny." Kou mumbled softly. She looked up, feeling the strange energy go through her body. _'Ah, times up.' _She thought to herself before smiling up at the group. "Seems like I have to go now. It was nice meeting you three, Giotto-Kun, Cozarto-Kun, G-Kun." The trio didn't get to say a thing as she poofed out once again.

* * *

><p>Kou woke up in Tsuna's bed, with said brunette looking over her worriedly. "K-Kou-Chan? Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her up.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine. How long was I out or gone for?" She asked softly. Kou didn't want to know what would happen if she had been gone for a day. Kyoya would most likely demand answers.

"You were only gone for about twenty minutes. You didn't show up like Gokudera-Kun did so we began to worry about you. Giannini fixed the bazooka and was able to bring you back. But Gokudera-Kun is still stuck the way he is." Tsuna sweat-dropped as Gokudera huffed.

"Speaking of which, where is the tuner?" Knowing where this was going, Tsuna pushed her back on the bed. Telling her that it was best to rest. Even though Kou would like a few choice words with the tuner, and show him a few fists, Kou fell back asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

"Hm, she seemed to have done a bit. Wouldn't you say, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn quipped as he looked at Kou's form before returning back to torturing Giannini. Tsuna could only nod before making his way downstairs to continue his homework. Unbeknownst of the small trouble that lied ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise! Another chapter. I had to rush it at the end since my dad wanted me off. Well, night guys. Hope you enjoyed this random chapter. So if you see spelling errors or grammar errors, then forgive me.<strong>


End file.
